A Persistent Lover
by misselizathornton
Summary: Post 3x15. The gang has failed to kill Klaus and Caroline decides she needs to get out of Mystic Falls. She hardly suspects him to go after her.
1. Off to London

**My first fanfiction! All claim goes to the producers and writers of the Vampire Diaries!**

Caroline was sitting in her window seat, staring outside the window as the plane slowly prepared for liftoff. She swore she could hear her dead heart begin to quicken as she felt the plane straighten out on the runway. She looked around her to see if anyone else seemed as nervous as herself. Her neighbor was reading a _People_ Magazine and some people had even laid back for a snooze. Even with her butterflies, she had to smirk at the situation. Her she was, Miss Vampire Caroline, who could easily kill off every human on this plane if she wanted to. Yet she was the only apparent one here who looked like she was going to hurl from something as normal as a plane ride.

Her smirk fell as the plane picked up speed. Her hands gripped onto the handles and her breath quickened. Her eyes shut tight and what felt like an eternity, she felt the plane lift off from the ground. Gathering enough courage to open her eyes, she turned to look out. She gasped as she saw how far up she was. The cars had turned to ants. Clouds were now below her, covering parts of the landscape.

"Miss?" a British-accented voice stirred her away from the window. "Miss, are you alright?"

She turned to face her neighbor, a woman who looked to be in her 40s. Caroline realized her hands were still gripping the handles of her seat.

She relaxed them as she replied, "I'm..I'm fine. I've just never been on a plane before, that's all".

The woman gave her a reassuring smile. "Oh, how courageous of you! So I'm taking it that this will be your first time into London then?"

"Yes. I want to explore Europe and thought that London would make the most sense, seeing that English is the language".

The woman chuckled at this and replied, "A very excellent choice. And as London is my home, I will say that you will not be disappointed. The city has much to offer. May I ask what inspired you to take on this trip of yours?"

Caroline hesitated for the briefest moment before saying, "Just needed to get away. Life back home is complicated, if you know what I mean."

The woman nodded. "Darling, I know exactly what you mean. My name's Chloe by the way," she said giving Caroline a hand.

"Caroline," Caroline took the hand and shook it.

As Chloe began to chat with Caroline, Caroline couldn't help but let her mind drift back to Mystic Falls. She hadn't lied; life back home was too complicated for Caroline.

In the end, everything had failed. Klaus turned out to be Rose's maker, meaning that his death would result in the deaths of herself, Damon, Stefan, and Tyler. Operation Kill Klaus was over and Tyler returned to Mystic Falls, still a sired hybrid.

Elena's love life chaos, Bonnie's mother chaos, and of course her own chaos with the hybrids' attentions had finally driven Caroline to the line of insanity. She had to get out. She concluded the Salvatores and Elena wouldn't miss her, but she worried about her mother, Bonnie, and Tyler. She had felt each of them a note, explaining her actions and hoping they'd understand. She could care less about Klaus and his pack.

So that morning, after laying out her notes on her bed and packing up, Caroline had left Mystic Falls. She knew she'd return some day, but as soon as she passed the sign welcoming her to the next town over, it felt as if it was a final goodbye.

The streets of London were flowing. Caroline had never been a part of such a huge gathering of people. She held her purse tightly as people hustled by her. In her other hand, she held the address of Chloe's apartment. After landing in London, Chloe had invited Caroline to sometime stop by and visit before she moved on to her next destination. After that, Caroline reluctantly compelled herself a taxi to the finest hotel in the city and got herself the penthouse for free.

After a long sleep and slightly adjusting to the time change, Caroline had decided to reward herself with a shopping spree. She smiled at the thought of walking in the Mystic Falls High School, the only girl wearing a dress from the shops of London. Her phone was loaded with texts and voicemails from back home, but she cruelly ignored them, figuring she'd deal with them when the time was right.

Caroline spent more than was necessary at her first stop. There were simply too many sundresses that she knew she'd look stunning in, and she even threw on a blue colored dress before leaving the store. Any dress that brought out the blue of her eyes was a must.

A month passed and Caroline Forbes could not have been happier. She was a free single woman living the life of the wealthy in London, England. The only person she would speak to in Mystic Falls was her mother, who had first freaked out at her daughter's escape. But after much persuasion, Sheriff Forbes had finally seen that this was what Caroline had needed. How could life possibly get better?

She was seated outside of a coffee shop when the trouble began.

"Miss Forbes?"

She looked up at the face of her waiter, a dazed look in his eyes. He stuck out a sealed letter towards her.

"This letter has just arrived for you. You are to read it and do as it says."

He dropped the letter and walked away before Caroline could ask any questions. An eerie feeling had settled in her stomach. The waiter had clearly been compelled and Caroline was in no mood for vampires.

Opening the letter, her eyes gazed down on the font before freezing as she pin pointed whose it was. No. Oh no no no.

So London was your first choice of a destination, love? I had hoped you had gone to Rome as I once suggested, but I am sure you are going to go there at some point. As you must know, I was rather saddened at your sudden departure from Mystic Falls. You being my only real fun and entertainment there, it was only a matter of a few days before I set it upon myself to find you out. Your friends had grown quite anxious at your disappearance; their assurance that I had had something to do with it was also rather vexing to handle with. I will not bore you with my tale of how I have come to find you, but after seeing your glorious face just an hour ago, I assure you it was worth the effort.

I have missed you Caroline. Tomorrow I would like to meet me at the exact place you are sitting in right now, 2pm. Come at this appropriate time and do not be late, sweetheart, it would be awfully bothersome to go out looking and finding you again if you do not arrive.

Fondly, Klaus

And may I add on how ravishing you look in that dress.

Caroline spun her head out into the street, looking in every which way. She could see no sign of the blond haired hybrid. Grabbing her purse, she made a huge deal of ripping up the letter and throwing it away. There was no way in hell she was going to spend any of her time with the monster who ruined her friends' lives. And damn it, this was her vacation, and she meant to spend it alone.

Smoothing out her dress and throwing on her sunglasses, she strolled out onto the street.

Back in the coffee shop, Klaus smirked as he took a sip from his cup. "See you soon, sweetheart".


	2. Two Can Play the Game

She did consider running…grabbing a few belongings and booking the hell out of London. The thought of seeing that stupid smirk spread across his face if she arrived as demanded tomorrow made her feel queasy.

But as she laid in her king size bed that night, thinking over her strategy, she concluded that running would be a stupid move. Caroline Forbes had learned a thing or two over her last months in Mystic Falls and if there was one thing that turned on Klaus the most, it was a game of chase. If she ran, he would only follow, eventually finding her and forcing her to move again. And there was no way in hell Caroline was going to explore Europe in constant paranoia of a persistent psychopath hybrid.

But that still didn't mean she was going to play by his damn rules.

* * *

><p>The next morning, she dressed in some tight jeans and threw on a red blouse. After perfecting her already radiant face with some makeup, she grabbed the piece of paper Chloe had given her and headed out, quickly finishing off a blood bag for breakfast.<p>

The time was 1 pm. Caroline found her way back to her coffee shop, smiling at the thought of the hybrid sitting alone at her table.

Finding a seat, she pulled out a pen and paper from her purse, and began to write,

_Can you not take a hint? I think I made it perfectly clear leaving town that I do not want to have anything to do with you. Even if I wanted to have coffee with you, which sadly for you will never be the case, I have previous engagements. I believe I told you once that I like people and people like me. Well, that still is true here in London. Enjoy the view from my table and I'm sure one of your many hybrid friends will be more than happy to have a coffee date with you._

_Caroline._

"Two can play the game, Klaus," she smirked as she sealed the letter. Not bothering to put his name on the front, she brought the letter up to the same waiter as yesterday.

"You will give this letter to Klaus Mikaelson at 2pm. He is the same man that ordered you to give me a letter. And also give him a message. Tell him, 'Game on,'" she spoke as her blue eyes dilated.

Leaving the shop, she took Chloe's address from her purse. She was suddenly feeling very giddy, and it definitely wasn't from the pleasure of seeing Chloe soon.

* * *

><p>"Caroline, darling!" Chloe smiled before wrapping her arms around Caroline. Caroline almost sighed as she returned the hug. She hadn't realized how much she had missed the feeling of human contact since her departure.<p>

"I hope I'm not intruding! I had the sudden urge to see you today and I had little time to try and call," Caroline stammered, realizing how rude she was being.

"Oh nonsense! I did only give you an address didn't I?" Caroline felt herself being pulled into the kitchen area of the apartment. It was small, but to Caroline it was perfect. Pictures of Chloe, a man, and a young girl are on the fridge and the room had an herbal smell.

"Your daughter, I'm guessing," Caroline asked, pointing at the girl.

Chloe looked up from where she was heating up some water. For tea was Caroline's suspicion.

A flush of pride crossed Chloe's features. "Elizabeth, yes. She's in the university now, studying science. I sometimes can't believe how fast she grew up."

Caroline smiled sadly. "Yes, have to make every moment count".

Tea was made and soon Caroline found herself telling Chloe all about her stay. Chloe was dismayed that Caroline still hadn't gone to see the theatre and demanded that Caroline go see a show before she left the city.

A buzz from her phone interrupted the conversation.

Caroline quickly brought out her phone and checked the ID. Unknown.

Her throat suddenly felt dry. He couldn't be him….could it?

"Do you mind if I take this?" Caroline looked up to Chloe.

Chloe waved a hand, answering, "Go ahead, I'll make some sandwiches for us while you chat".

Caroline made her way outside to the patio. Taking a deep breath, she clicked the answer key and raised it to her ear, prepared for the worst.

And the worst came.

"Hello?"

"Hello love," Klaus' sexy…no definitely not sexy voice filled her ear. He sounded amused. "I see that once again you have refused a kind invitation from me."

Caroline, determined to win, answered coolly, "How did you get my number?"

"I have my ways sweetheart…." He chuckled as Caroline growled through the phone.

"Why can't you leave me alone? I left to be away from you, not be chased by you!"

"Then, sweetheart, you clearly misjudged me. I'm a man known for his patience and for getting what he fancies…even if it runs away from him. Now I believe you know of the L'atelier De Joel Robuchon?"

"Yes…." Caroline muttered. One of the most famous restaurants in London.

"I'd like to take you there. This evening perhaps?"

"No," was Caroline's quick response. "No way in hell."

"Don't be difficult, love," his voice had changed to a lower more dangerous pitch, though to Caroline's dismay still sounded hot. "I'll be in front of your hotel at 6 this evening. And wear something suitable for dancing."

"How…?" Caroline was cut off by the line going dead.

Great. Just great. He found her city, her phone, and now her hotel.

Caroline let out an aggravated shout and stamped her foot, scaring off some young girls on the sidewalk.

It took all her will power not to storm back into Chloe's apartment.

"Was that a friend, Caroline," Chloe asked at the table, finishing up a sandwich.

"Oh, yes. Just wanted to catch up tonight with a meal, that's all."

"How lovely! I'm so happy London is working out for you Caroline!"

Oh yes indeed…..

**Hey everyone! Thanks to those who have reviewed it really means a lot! So I promise that my next chapter will be just pouring with Klaroline! I just wanted to first give Caroline some friend time and alone time before bringing on the awesomeness of Klaus ;) I have no idea how long this story will be, but it is rated T for a reason...for later chapters. I feel like us Klaroline fans are very much like Delena fans were we must learn that patience is a virtue and that the first kiss will have to be kept away from us for sometime, so I'm going to build up to that as well.**


	3. The First Date Part 1

At 5:50, Caroline sat in the lobby, tapping her foot in anger.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid," she muttered under her breath. She was playing right into his hands. She knew she should have left the moment he hung up on her. She also knew that leaving wouldn't make this end any sooner.

She had picked out the most modest outing dress she owned. Modest for Caroline Forbes, however, wasn't that modest. The black dress hugged down her body to her knees. The one strap of the dress gave lead way to more exposed skin on her back and of the shoulder of her other arm. A silver necklace hung from her neck and silver earrings propped her small shaped ears.

She was smart to leave the bracelet in the drawers of her room.

Throwing her now curly luxurious hair over her back, Caroline stood up and walked over to a tall mirror, giving herself one last check. Her vanity was not helping her out at the moment. She wanted to look like she hadn't tried to please him, but of course she had walked out of her room looking prepared for a photo shoot.

'You will not let him win tonight,' she ordered herself as she applied a shimmer of lipstick. 'You have fought him off for three months, tonight will be no different'.

Her thoughts froze as the reflection in the mirror displayed the hybrid himself walking into the lobby.

He looked the same as ever, with the exception of his hair looking like it just had a trim, and goddamnit he looked gorgeous.

Caroline quickly took in his attire. Black shoes and dress pants and a dark blue buttoned up shirt. A black tie hung from around his collar and to her reluctant happiness, saw that he had not removed his stubble.

Hell would freeze over before she admitted that she found his stubble sexy.

She saw him turn to face her, saw his mouth open slightly, and in a flash he was beside her. Thank God there was hardly anyone around.

She turned to face him, expecting some smirk and a sexy hello, but instead found him just staring at her face, as if memorizing every single feature he could look at. His chest was slightly heaving and when Caroline looked directly into his eyes, she swore he looked as if he had just seen an angel descend on Earth.

"Well, I'm ready to go," she spoke coldly, trying to break the tension.

Klaus cocked his head to one side. The moment broken, the smirk Caroline knew so well on him appeared.

"You look flawless tonight, love," he crooned before taking her arm in his and wrapping it around his own before she could protest. "But of course, you already knew that."

* * *

><p>A limo awaited them. Caroline rolled her eyes as Klaus opened the door for her before climbing in after her. She scrabbled to the far end of the seat, trying to make as far a distance from him as she could.<p>

"The L'atelier De Joel Robuchon, Robert," Klaus gave orders to the driver. The limo took off and Caroline was left to face Klaus.

She strained her eyes out the window, hoping to avoid him any discussion with him. Of course, it was unavoidable.

"Really, sweetheart, are you going to be ignoring me this whole outing?"

She turned to face him. "Fine," she snapped, annoyed at his fake look of pain. "What do you want to talk about?"

Oh lord that was stupid. She remembered the last time she had asked that question…and what his reply was.

A smile spread across his face. "I want to talk about you, Caroline. Is it not a curious thing that we have quite a little history together, and yet one of the only things that you have ever told me about yourself is that you like horses?"

"No. I'm too smart to tell you everything about myself, Klaus."

Klaus moved down the long aisle seat, coming close but not too close to make her feel uneasy.

"What is your favorite color?"

Caroline stared.

"What?"

"Color, Caroline, what is your favorite color?"

"Well, today it's pink. Yesterday it was red."

Klaus gave her a quizzical look.

"I change colors day to day," Caroline said defensively,

Klaus chuckled, giving her an admiring look. "See, that wasn't such a bad thing to know about you, now was it?"

"What's yours?"

Now it was Klaus' turn to look surprised. "My what?"

"What's your favorite color, don't you have one?"

"Light blue," he answered without hesitation.

"Why?" Caroline was determined to turn the tables on him.

"It's the color of your eyes."

* * *

><p>Klaus compelled themselves a private section of the restaurant, much to Caroline's dismay. A waiter arrived at the table with two wine glasses, filled with a dark rich red liquid.<p>

"Wait, is this…"

Klaus nodded his consent, taking a blood filled wine glass. "I have a special friend here. And none but the best for you darling."

"And, it's from a blood bag," he continued, addressing her cold stare.

Before taking her first sip, Klaus stopped her with his free hand to her drinking glass.

She looked up with question.

"Cheers to a lovely evening with a very lovely woman," Klaus tapped her glass and took a sip.

Caroline took a small sip. Feeling the rich warm liquid slide down her throat, she had to force the glass down before drinking all of it in one gulp.

"So Caroline," catching a hint of nervousness in smug voice, Caroline looked up. "Was it I who inspired you to go out and see the world?"

Under the arrogant countenance, Caroline could see little sparks of hope flickering in his eyes. She felt a rush of power at the thought that she, Caroline Forbes, could make Klaus the hybrid feel nervous.

You asked for it big boy.

"Oh I don't know," Caroline feigned pondering as she watched Klaus' eyes become more and more childlike. "I had always wanted to see London. And I was more inspired to get out because of chaos in town more so than because some old hybrid told me I should get out."

"Then perhaps I reminded you there was a world out there that you could escape into?"

He didn't give up, did he?

Caroline shrugged, hoping to put an end to the conversation.

Luckily the food arrived. Klaus had apparently ordered before they arrived, giving the cooks time to prepare half of the meals on the menu.

"You don't have to eat everything love, it's more of a buffet if you will."

"Why are you doing this?"

Klaus raised his head up from cutting some pork, an eyebrow raised. "Doing what darling? Giving you a buffet?"

"No!" Caroline threw down her knife. "Wasting a month trying to find me! Taking me out to eat in a limo! Telling me your favorite color is the color of my eyes! And yes, buying me a buffet! Why are you doing this?"

Klaus continued to gaze at her. Suddenly, his hand reached out and swiped his finger across the corner of her mouth. Caroline froze at the sudden feel of contact. Eyes never leaving hers, he brought his finger to his lips, tasting the blood leftover from her drink.

"I fancy you Caroline. I find you beautiful, strong, honest, stunning, entertaining, and most importantly you are full of light, something that a vampire doesn't normally possess. I wish for you to be mine. I wish to show you the world, one city at a time, and give you everything that your heart desires and deserves. I have all the patience in the world, Caroline. I won't stop for anything until you belong to me and me to you. I will _never_ stop trying, love."

Caroline couldn't say anything. How could she? She stared disbelieving at him.

"Now eat up love, your dinner is getting cold."

It was going to be a long evening.

**This is Part 1 of their first date. Part 2 will include the rest of dinner, the dance, and their way back home. Please tell me what you think!**

**I made Klaus tell Caroline this now because I feel like Klaus would want Caroline to know his true intentions, leave nothing in the dark. He wants her and he firmly believes she will one day be his. Plus, I believe that Klaus would love it so much more if Caroline fell for him after his speech, with her knowing his want for possession of her...seems very Klaus-like.**


	4. The First Date Part 2

Klaus hadn't realized how much he had missed her.

Watching her now, taking small hesitant bites from her plate and trying so hard not to meet his gaze, he finally felt at ease, something he hadn't felt since the last time they were alone together.

It had taken all his years of will power not to pin her against the wall and kiss her when he had seen her in the lobby. The dress showed off every curve, exhibited her strong legs, and whatever she had done with her hair….lord she was irresistible.

He would eventually have her. He knew that. He needed her in his life. She was the light that Klaus craved so desperately, and he was certainly not going to let such a light escape from his sight. Caroline was also a challenge, a very beautiful challenge, and Klaus could only imagine what a reward he would have once he won her over. He meant to be her everything and give her the world. She deserved it all and more.

Across the table, Caroline was having very different thoughts.

She hated this. She hated the fact that Klaus had made her speechless with his stupid declaration. She hated the way he was staring at her, with that adoring and slightly lustful look.

"You need to stop staring at me like that," she finally spoke.

Klaus gave her his obnoxious smile. "Well then you really should not have worn that dress tonight sweetheart".

Caroline rolled her eyes before stabbing her fork into some pasta.

"And you should not make comments like that," she glared before stuffing the pasta in her mouth in a very unladylike fashion.

Klaus resisted the urge to call her adorable, sensing the tantrum he would get if he said anything else bordering flattery.

Caroline looked at him and seeing the amused glint in his eyes, she suddenly become angry. Angry in his certainty of owning her and in his control of her emotions. So in classic Caroline fashion she attempted to put the situation back into her advantage.

"It is really too bad you didn't meet me a year ago. If you were into me then, we'd be making out in the bathroom by now."

Klaus was not prepared for this.

Seeing his shocked look, Caroline felt herself take the reins of the situation and continued…resentment slowly taking hold. "Actually first time I met Damon, we were in the bed before any first date. Obviously I didn't know he had plans for making me his personal blood bag, being a little naïve human and all, but maybe I had it coming. He compelled me to forget everything. The sex, the abuse, his ownership of me. Once I become a vampire, I remembered it all. I learned my lesson. You are 10 times more powerful and dangerous than Damon ever was, so don't think for one second that you have any chance of convincing me that you are any different. Your words mean nothing," suddenly too angry to remain seated, she rose and started to leave the room.

Klaus was too quick for her.

He stood in front of her and gazed for a moment, as if trying to make her words clearer. She tried to move past him, but his hand caught her arm, gentle but firm.

"How could he?" he demanded, more to himself than to her. Caroline was stunned to hear the pain and sadness in his voice. "How could he defile something as… as perfect as you?"

Caroline was not to be unfocused from his obvious suffering. "I was a stupid, shallow human being who craved attention. I was very far from perfect. I'm sure you would have done the same thing if you met me back then."

"I'm sure I would not have done so," his voice full of certainty. "It is very lucky for Damon that we are not in Mystic Falls. He would be dead as of now. How dare he possess you as if you were nothing but a toy!"

"But that is exactly what you want of me! Did you not just say you wish to own me and possess me? You are no better than him!"

"Then you were not listening love," Klaus spoke evenly, though she could hear slight anger in his voice. "I spoke of belonging, not possessing. I would never use you to my advantage, as if you were one of my hybrids. You are far too precious for that. If I ever won you, I would give you everything you asked for. Whatever you desired, I would make it my goal to find your desires and relieve you. You would be my partner, you would _belong_ to me and in this way I would belong to you. You are no prize Caroline, not made for possession but for continuous privilege and royalty. I aim to give it all to you. Have I not made myself clear? Do you not understand your value?"

Caroline was silent. It was a moment before she opened her mouth and said one word, "No."

Klaus took her hand and held it to his chest. It pained him that she could not see her own beauty.

"Caroline," he said. "Caroline, look at me,"

She finally looked up at him, staring with fire in her eyes. She was radiant.

"I once asked you to take a chance and get to know me. Let me prove to you that what I said is the truth. Caroline…take this chance with me."

They stood staring at one another, one with hope, the other with anger and confusion.

Klaus finally whispered in a very low voice, praying that this would be the key to changing her mind. "I dare you…"

That shook her. A fresh look of a challenge sparked in her eyes. She gave him a final look before removing her hand from his and moving towards the opening of the restaurant.

"I hear dance music," she said simply.

Relieving his lungs of air he didn't know he was holding, he followed her.

* * *

><p>Caroline never said no to a dare, even if it was Klaus. He spoke as if he really did value her and her wishes, but somehow Caroline could not fully believe him. Being valued was new to her, even her friends didn't ever put this much appreciation out towards her. She also couldn't help but suspect Klaus had to be up to something. His romantic speeches confused her; they sounded so real, yet so different coming from the evil hybrid she first knew him as.<p>

"You distrust me," Klaus' voice shook her away from her thoughts.

Her hands rested lightly on his shoulders. His hands around her waist. The soft music was creating a peaceful atmosphere, as the other couples swayed together on the dance floor.

"Yes," she replied honestly. No use hiding anything from him. "But I did agree to take a chance, didn't I?"

"That you did, love," a genuine smile crossed his features, making him look much handsomer than before. Caroline gave her head a shake. She had promised not to let him win tonight, hadn't she?

"So, I think that it is only fair that since I agreed to one of your suggestions, you agree to one of mine," Caroline said with an air of superiority.

Klaus smiled. Here was the girl he fancied, with her loveable charm. He hoped her wave of hurtful memories had passed.

"So we are going to play a get to you know you game."

"A what?" Klaus looked at her puzzled.

"You know! A game that people use to know people better…you seriously don't know?"

Klaus shook his head.

Caroline groaned. "Okay so for example you ask me, 'Vanilla or chocolate?' and I would answer, 'Vanilla,' because that is what I prefer of the two. And tada! You know one more thing about me! Understand?"

"Dogs or cats?"

"Dogs! See, it's easy! But you don't get to ask me, you've already learned your share about me for tonight," Caroline smiled as Klaus' mouth formed a tight line. She sensed she had won this round as he remained silent, indicating she could ask away.

"Paris or Rome?"

"Rome."

"20s or 50s?"

"20s."

"Pizza or French Fries?"

"French Fries."

"Stefan or Damon."

"Excuse me?" he broke out baffled.

"You heard me! Who do you prefer?"

Klaus was silent, before he muttered in an irritated manner, "…Stefan."

"Awww how cute!"

"Don't push your luck sweetheart…." He was annoyed and she was loving it.

"Movies or theatre?"

"Theatre."

"Drums or guitar?"

"I don't play either one…"

"Doesn't matter, answer!"

"Drums."

Caroline paused before asking her last question, "Vampire or werewolf?"

"Vampire," he replied. "Seeing that I'm dancing with one."

"Whatever," Caroline smirked.

"Now you," Klaus began to ask her, but she stopped him with a finger to her lips.

"No no no! I told you, no more about me tonight! Oh, here's a good one…."

Klaus smiled as Caroline began to ask him more questions. He loved the way her brow crinkled as she pondered up new ideas.

* * *

><p>Caroline was pleased for the most part. She had saved herself from more questioning by Klaus and had safely kept her distance away from more personal matters. She realized her anger could get her into more personal confessions than she wanted. She hoped she'd be more careful in the future….seeing that Klaus wouldn't be leaving her alone any time soon.<p>

He walked her into the lobby before she turned to quickly say, "Well, this has been an interesting evening…"

"Yes indeed," he replied watching in fascination as she looked her lips nervously. How could the sight of this simple movement be such a turn on for him?

"Oh, I forgot," she blushed taking off Klaus' jacket. He had insisted she wear it as they had walked outside the restaurant, seeing as the air had turned chilly.

"I'm taking you to the theatre tomorrow," Klaus stated as he took the jacket from her.

"And if I say no?" Caroline challenged.

"I could always come into your room and drag you out…"

Caroline stuttered. "No…I mean…that won't be necessary because I have previous engagements."

"Ouch, another rejection sweetheart! You're making this whole courting scheme of mine very difficult." He put a hand to his chest with a hurtful look.

"Maybe that's the point!"

"Remember sweetheart, I'm never going to stop trying. Might as well get used to my presence."

"And you might as well get used to rejection," Caroline scoffed.

Klaus simply smiled and before Caroline could react, he planted a kiss on her forehead. He smirked at her stunned reaction. "I don't plan on it, love." He looked down at her suggestive dress with a lustful glance and stated, "And you should be thankful I didn't act on any ideas of things I could have done to you in that dress."

And then in one blink, he was gone.

* * *

><p>In the limo, Klaus held his cell, waiting for his nuisance of a brother to pick up.<p>

"Ah Klaus, you miss me, how sweet!" Kol answered the phone with a layer of sarcasm.

"Hello to you too brother...I have some business I need accomplished, and as I'm preoccupied here, I will need you to play it out."

"Can you not use one of your hybrids?"

"No, I'm afraid this is a little more personal...do you remember a Damon Salvatore?"

"Oh God! Not that pain in the arse...thinks he owns this town..."

"Well then I'm sure you'll be pleased to hear what I have planned for you to do to him."

**WOO! That took awhile! I had to throw Kol in...I just had to. He's too awesome! Anyway, reviews are always lovely to read and stay tuned, Klaus has some wonderful plans for Caroline next time he sees her!**


	5. Of Dreams and Reality

**I added two of my other obsessions (besides new Klaroline moments) into the story...see if you can spot them ;)**

_His lips were trailing down her neck, leaving warm kisses along their trail. Caroline whimpered at the feel of his hands softly tracing circle on the skin of her stomach, sending a throbbing sensation down to her core._

_"Admit it love, you want this," he purred as his lips came up to suck on her earlobe._

_"No," Caroline managed to gasp out, failing to sound defiant. A seductive chuckle from Klaus affirmed this as her hands, as if with their own minds, entwined in his gorgeous blond hair._

_His lips moved away from her face as he lowered himself further down her body. His hands slid painfully slow down her sides, causing Caroline to almost whimper again in desperation. His lips covered her chest and stomach in a flurry of kisses, while her hands tugged on the many dog chains hanging from his neck._

_There was something unbelievably sexy about those damn dog chains._

_The moment he brought his teeth out and began to nibble at her flesh, Caroline had had enough._

_In a flash, she had them flipped. Her body arched above his, one of her hands grasping his hands back against the pillows above his head, the other placed on his chest._

_"You actions are proving otherwise," Klaus gazed at her in heavy desire._

_"Shut up," Caroline growled before crashing her lips against his. She was rewarded with a heavy moan from deep within the beast as his hands easily released themselves from her hold and grasped at Caroline's wild blond hair._

_In no time, Klaus was on top again. Both were aching for dominance._

_She opened her eyes long enough to see Klaus looking at her, eyes yellow and fangs out._

_"Mine," he whispered, before breaking into her flesh._

* * *

><p>Caroline sprung up from her bed in a fresh sweat and a familiar aching in her core.<p>

She touched her neck. Porcelain smooth.

She breathed out in frustration. How the hell had that happened? There was no way she could allow herself to have _those_ types of dreams about that man. Even if that dream was steamy, and she enjoyed…defiantly not enjoyed most of it, she couldn't allow herself to lose that much of her resistance simply in her dreams.

Getting out of bed, she quickly headed towards the bathroom, in an undeniable need of a cold shower.

* * *

><p>"Enjoying the silence, sweetheart?"<p>

He had followed her scent from the hotel and was quite surprised to find her in the public library, cozied up into a large loveseat.

Caroline didn't look up from reading, a dead serious look on her face.

Klaus leaned over to check out the cover…_The Hunger Games_.

"Honestly, you should try a classic darling, instead of following the general public's choices."

Caroline met his stare with an icy one of her own.

"First of all, I find classics boring. Second, I do not follow the public's choices. And thirdly, Peeta has to be the most adorable fictional character I've ever read about."

"Peeta?"

"Yes Klaus, Peeta. Now if you don't mind I would like to finish this book in peace. I had an annoying date last night. He left me wanting some peace and quiet."

"As you wish, darling, but you'll have to wait until tonight. Today, I have planned an excellent afternoon for us. A late lunch, some shopping, and then the theatre. We need to get you some dresses that are worthy enough to be worn by you. And I promise you the seats I bought were made exactly for a nice peaceful view of the stage."

"Thanks, but no thanks. I already told you I have plans for today."

"Oh, such as reading a book?"

"Yes. And I'm going to see a friend."

Klaus raised an eyebrow.

"And may I ask who this friend is," a hint of envy in his voice.

"Chloe," Caroline couldn't help but notice his stance had shifted to a more relaxed manner at the mention of a female name. "I met her on my way to London. I should actually go on over there now if I'm going to make it for tea," Caroline said before closing her book and getting up.

Klaus quickly walked up next to her and to her pleasant surprise, compelled a librarian to let Caroline take the book.

They began to walk down the busy street. She tried ignoring him, but with his continuous staring she found it too hard to look straight ahead. Her dream from last night suddenly began to seep back into her mind and in an attempt to quench it, began to speak.

"Why are you walking with me?"

"There are many answers to that, love," Klaus laughed. "I wish to escort you to your friend's home, I wish to spend every moment with you, I wish for us to get to know each other more…knowing this will have to be the only way of winning you….were those good answers?"

"Cheesy ones, but yes," she replied, starting to turn away from his stare before focusing back in on him again. Something was off about his attire.

He still was wearing his favorite leather jacket. The boots and pants seemed normal. She finally realized the problem when she took in his upper apparel. He wasn't wearing his dog chains.

She blushed when she looked back up into his face, seeing his smile and eyes full of amusement.

"Like what you see sweetheart?"

"You aren't wearing your necklaces."

He gave her a confused look, wondering at her sudden concern in what he wore.

"No, I'm not. I suppose I was so anxious to see you I forgot to put them on. Would you prefer if I wore them?

"NO! I mean…it doesn't matter...gah never mind," Caroline wanted to smack herself for her stupidity.

"Caroline, be honest with me," Klaus took her hand, his eyes suddenly very demanding.

Was he seriously getting worked up over his stupid jewelry?

"Jeez fine! I just….find your jewelry kinda cool and badass. Lord, just forget I said anything!"

Sadly for her, Klaus wasn't about to forget this. A huge smile spread across his face and before she could stop him, he gave her a quick peck on the cheek.

"That is the first positive compliment I have ever received from you, Miss Forbes! Thank you very much and it will be as you wish! Perhaps I can get a new one in remembrance of you while we're out."

And then, not removing his hold of her hand, he continued to walk down the street, smiling in all his masculine victory.

Caroline refused to speak to him the rest of the way to Chloe's. Unfortunately, he didn't seem to mind. He was too busy telling her every single damn story about every single damn dog chain he owned.

* * *

><p>Klaus practically skipped his way up the steps of Chloe's front porch, before ringing the bell. Caroline was caught between wanting to laugh or yell at him.<p>

"Okay, so can you leave now? You've done your duty, you can go!"

Klaus gave her a wink. "Not until I see you are in safe hands."

"Of course I'm safe you moron! You think I'd get myself into trouble that easy?"

He was about to rebuttal when the door was opened, revealing a smiling Chloe.

"Caroline, you're back so soon!" she reached out and gave Caroline a tight hug. "And you've brought yourself a companion, I see," her eyes curiously looking over to the man gazing lovingly at her young friend.

Klaus had on his reward winning smile and taking Chloe's hand, gave it a light kiss. "Niklaus Mikaelson. But please, call me Klaus. It is a pleasure to finally meet you Chloe! Any friend of Caroline's is a friend of mine!"

Oh please. That statement was just dripping with irony.

"I'm very sorry, Chloe. He kinda just tagged along," Caroline smiled sympathetically, but with a hard glare directed towards Klaus.

"Oh nonsense Caroline! I'm very happy to meet any friend of yours! Please, both of you, come in! Tea's almost ready!"

Crap.

As Chloe turned to lead them in, Caroline moved towards Klaus and whispered fiercely, "Behave!

He tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "But of course, sweetheart," he replied with a smirk, following Chloe into the house.

After a moment of silent anger, Caroline stepped into the house, arms crossed and a pout that made her look like a child who had just been scolded.

Chloe led them into her sitting room where she offered them the couch.

"I'm sorry this place is so small. We are not used to many guests and with only one daughter, we never needed a larger setting."

Klaus immediately went to reassure her.

"Oh, certainly! But you mustn't fret about it any longer, my dear. I personally find your home rather comforting and snug. Any person would be honored to be a guest here, am I not correct Caroline?"

"Yes, I love it," Caroline said ignoring Klaus' gaze. She sat down on the opposite side of the couch, hoping to draw distance between herself and Klaus. He didn't take the hint…or chose to ignore it, as he sat down right next to her, leaving only a sliver of space between them.

Obviously, Chloe was smitten with Klaus. How could she not be? Klaus was everything a gentleman could be and more. He complimented Chloe of her home, asked Chloe all about her life, and even went to refill Chloe and Caroline's tea cups.

Klaus was making more tea for the ladies in the room over when Chloe began to gush.

"Oh Caroline," she whispered. "Why didn't you tell me your friend was so handsome and charming? He seems to like you very much!"

Caroline clearly couldn't tell Chloe that Klaus could hear every word she was saying. She scowled at the thought of him smiling like an idiot right now in the kitchen.

"But….do you not return the feelings?" Chloe asked seeing Caroline's frown.

"No, not really," Caroline muttered. "I can't really brush him off though. He's very…..persistent I think is the right word."

Chloe softly laughed. "Men in love can be like that. But you should at least give him a chance to prove himself, darling. You may be surprised!"

"He's not in love with me Chloe, he just happens to have a weird crush on me at the moment. And this is me giving him a chance, he dared me to and well, I don't say no to dares."

They were interrupted when Klaus came back into the room with their tea. He gave Caroline an amused, but curious look, indicating he had eavesdropped on everything.

After a bit, Klaus announced a sincere apology that he and Caroline had to leave.

Chloe quickly stood up. "So soon? Do you have plans the rest of the day?"

"Caroline needs a new dress for the theatre tonight. I'm taking her to see The Phantom of the Opera."

Caroline spun to look at him. Phantom of the Opera? How the hell did he know she wanted to see that?

Chloe clapped her hands together. "How romantic! Caroline you must tell me tomorrow how you enjoyed it, promise?"

How could she say no to that hopeful face?

"Of course, Chloe," Caroline said giving her a hug.

Both began to leave the house, but Chloe held Klaus back.

"She's a tough girl to reach, but she's worth it Klaus. Don't let her tear you down too easily!"

"Oh, I know she's worth it, I assure you. And she's crazy if she thinks I would give up so soon." He gave her a wink, and went after Caroline.

He found Caroline, arms crossed, on the sidewalk.

"Why the face, love?" he smirked at her, giving a curl a playful tug.

She swatted his hand away.

"We're going to settle some rules, right here right now, Klaus!" she spoke seriously.

Klaus turned his face into a mask of seriousness, though Caroline could see his eyes just full of laughter.

"As I have no choice but to go to the show with you tonight, seeing as Chloe made me promise to tell her about it, you have to follow my orders the rest of the evening."

"Oh really," Klaus drawled leaning into her, trying to break her confidence.

She was not to be distracted.

"First off, I will choose my dress for tonight. You will not have any say in what I wear. Second, no more randomly kissing me or touching my hair, it's weird considering we're not even a couple."

"I believe I can safely say I will allow you to choose your dress, however, I cannot promise to not kiss or touch you. I personally believe I have been very good in that department, considering all of the other things I wish to do to you besides a few kisses," he spoke softly as his finger trailed lazily up and then down her arm.

Caroline shivered. Whether from his touch or his words she couldn't tell.

She briskly nodded her head, trying to turn off the sudden sexual tension she felt building between them.

"So let's get this over with. I only plan to stay in London a week more so just try to not ruin it for me,"

She quickly turned away and began to walk away. Klaus admired her stroll, thinking about how lovely her sunshine hair looked bouncing on her shoulders every time she took a step, before following her.

* * *

><p>"Honestly, I don't even see why Klaus thinks your worth this much trouble."<p>

Kol drove a third stake into Damon's stomach. The vampire groaned in misery.

"And that one was for compelling Caroline to forget the pain you caused her," Kol recited in boredom.

"And why the hell would you care what I did to Caroline Forbes," grunted Damon.

"Me? Oh, I don't care, I'm just doing what Klaus asked me to do. And you irritate me, so let's just say it's a win win for both of us."

Damon slumped down in the chair he was chained to. He swore the world just had it out for him and he was destined to be slowly tortured to death.

A beep from Kol's pocket caused him to reach in and take out his cell.

"Well, looks like Klaus would like to have a few words with you. I will hold the phone, seeing as you can't use your hands," he smirked.

Damon looked up to see Kol's cell facing him, and before he could speak, he heard Klaus' angry voice radiate out from it.

"Hello Damon, I trust Kol has been keeping you busy this afternoon."

Damon let out a growl.

"I believe that's a yes then. Now I'm only calling to offer you a deal. Are you willing to listen? Oh, sorry you have no choice. Now, I am willing to let Kol set you free right now if you can promise me a few things. One, you call Caroline tomorrow and spend an hour apologizing for every single wrong you have done to her. Second, you send her a very expensive apology gift…Kol will see to it that it arrives to her. And third, the day that Caroline comes back to Mystic Falls, you will treat her with more respect than you've ever shown anyone….is that understood?"

"And if I refuse?"

"Then if I give permission for Kol to torture you to his heart's content."

Kol smiled at that before mouthing to Damon, "All day,"

Damon was silent. "You must really like Caroline…"

"Oh yes, very much. Very much so. Now have you made your decision?"

Kol ran a stake down Damon's arm, breaking the skin deep enough for blood to run down freely.

"Okay okay! Fine, I'll do the whole make it up to Caroline thing…though I will say she had it coming back then."

"Perhaps. But that doesn't matter now, does it? Now if you'll excuse me, I need to let my girl model some dresses for me," and the phone clicked off.

Kol rolled his eyes. "My brother, I'm telling you, the moment he sets his eye on a woman, he won't stop at anything," he said as he broke the chains keeping Damon in the chair.

"You can show yourself out."

**Did you guess?**

**I love Damon! I really do! It's just he really did need a good punishing for what he did to my darling Caroline. I promise to no more torturing Damon, I believe he has now had enough of that! Reviews are the best things ever, so please do so! And I hope the sex dream wasn't too much or too bad...**

**Anyway, I miss Klaroline...like bad. I'm reading fanfiction, going on twitter and tumblr, youtube...I need them like Damon needs Elena goddamnit! Can't wait for the 19th!**

**Next chapter will be the dress and the show! And its after effects on our lovers...teehee**


	6. Patience is a Virtue

**Patience is a Virtue...I wonder what that means... ;)**

"You look…"

"Yes?" Caroline stopped spinning in response to Klaus' unfinished sentence.

She had just stepped out of the dressing room. She wore a strapless gold dress. It hung tightly down her body until it reached her thigh, where a slit was made along the side of the dress so Caroline's leg was exhibited.

He imagined going up to her, putting a hand on that smooth thigh, another on her waist, his lips on her neck. He imagined pulling her against him, moving his hand slowly up her leg, feeling her breath quicken….

"Klaus?" Caroline was giving him a confused face.

"You look positively entrancing, love," not even bothering to hide the lust in his voice.

"I think I like this one the best. I have a few more to try on, but it should be quick," Caroline quickly went back into the dressing room.

Klaus had compelled a dressing room just for Caroline and insisted she show him every dress she tried on. She wasn't blind. She had seen the way his eyes glazed over every time she had walked out to show him another. He was staying good to his promise by not forcing her into a specific one that he liked most. That, at least, was something…

She tried on her last dress, a blue ball gown, almost similar to the gown that Klaus had given her for the ball his mother held back in Mystic Falls. It was a lighter blue, with the material giving the dress wave-like ruffles across the dress. Light sparkles arrayed the entire dress, making Caroline feel like a princess. She smiled at her appearance.

Suddenly not wanting Klaus to see her final choice, she hastily began to unzip the back of her dress, planning on hiding it from him until the show.

The zipper decided to not cooperate with her, as it caught in the fabric. Caroline let out a frustrated moan, seeing that she wouldn't be able to get out of dress unless she now ripped the fabric.

"Is there something wrong, sweetheart?"

Klaus had heard her discontent and quickly arrived outside her changing room, ready to relieve her frustration.

"No, nothing," Caroline said in irritation, trying to ease the zipper out of the fabric….no luck.

"Do you not like one of the dresses?"

"No, I…" Caroline suddenly realized what could possibly fix the whole situation…or make it worse.

Before she could change her mind, she unlocked the door. "Actually I could use your help, if you don't mind.

Klaus opened the door. "But of…" his breathing hitched. "…course."

Caroline stood facing away from him, with half of her bare naked back facing him. She was holding her hair to one side, also giving him a perfect view of her lovely neck. A sudden image of her without the dress flashed before him and he struggled not to groan.

"My zipper got stuck, could you try getting it uncaught for me while unzipping it?"

Wait…she wanted him to _unzip_ the dress?

Klaus, having lost his voice, walked slowly over to her and began to work at the zipper. He grazed her skin, the touch burning his fingers as he finally loosened the zipper and slid the zipper down. His throat clenched seeing more exposed flesh.

"Thank you, you can leave now. I chose this one by the way, like it?"

"You shall be the most beautiful woman there, Caroline." He managed to say. "Take your time changing, love, I'm going to go grab some things and I'll meet you back here."

"Okay," Caroline relocked the door before breathing out a sigh. That was very stupid. She had felt something she couldn't deny between the two of them as Klaus fixed her dress. She also couldn't deny how her core ached when she felt Klaus' hot breath on her back. She slowly began to change back into her own clothes, hoping to be smarter at the theatre.

* * *

><p>Klaus had to feed. His ache for Caroline was driving him to the point to insanity. He knew that he would have to be patient for her to willing go to him, but it seemed it would take forever at the rate things for him were going. Feeding was the only way to sedate himself. He hadn't had a real meal since finding Caroline.<p>

He found his victim sitting on a bench in the center of the mall. She looked about 20, was dirty-blond and was wearing a sundress. Perfect.

He walked up to her and bent to look into her eyes. Before she could be startled, he started to compel her.

"Follow me. You will not question me nor speak."

He began to walk away, knowing she'd follow. He walked outside into the parking lot, finding an isolated alleyway near a restaurant attached to the mall.

He pushed her into a wall and in a second, began to feast off of her. Her eyes closed in pain, her body slagging with the loss of blood. Klaus felt the hot blood rush into his body and with a moan of pleasure, bit deeper. He heard her pulse begin to slow, her breathing shorten.

A sudden thought of Damon feeding off of Caroline made Klaus stop, and drop the girl. Caroline would accuse him of being no better than Damon if she saw this. Caroline, he knew, hated this treatment of the innocent. She scorned it, while he took vast pleasure out of act. It was something he loved about her. How she held onto her humanity and her love for humans with such discipline.

He suddenly understood. If he wanted Caroline to be with him fully, to become his, he would have to stop acting "the monster". He would have to become a man that Caroline would want to be with, not a man who showered her with riches and then ate victims behind her back. But could a hybrid such as him be fixed. Could he ever possibly come close to the man of Caroline's dreams?

With a sigh, he knelt down to the almost dead girl. Biting into his wrist, he began to feed her his blood.

He soothed her as she hesitated drinking. "It's alright. I'm not going to hurt you anymore. Drink it if you still wish to live."

Her eyes still looked at him in utter fear as she drank from his wrist. Klaus pulled it away once he saw the bite mark fade away.

"Tell me your name."

The girl looked up at him and whimpered, "Andrea."

Looking into her eyes, he spoke, "Andrea, you will go back to the bench you were sitting in. You will forget that you ever saw me, and what I did to. You will not speak until you are in that bench."

She got up and without giving him a second glance, walked away.

Klaus stayed down, holding his temple to his hand. "Oh Caroline, what are you doing to me?"

* * *

><p>Caroline was about to go off and look for him when he appeared back in the dressing room, holding a small package.<p>

"Look who finally decided to show up!" Caroline angrily stood up to face him.

Klaus gave her an adoring smile. "You're adorable when you're angry, sweetheart. Maybe I should be late more often."

"Oh good grief!" she rolled her eyes. Taking in the package, she asked, "What's in that?"

Klaus looked down and then back up with, to Caroline's surprise, a shy look.

"I know you do not like me buying you gifts, sweetheart, but I could not resist. This is in no way me "buying you off", think of this more as a souvenir of your time here in London."

Taking the package, Caroline hesitantly unwrapped the paper and flipped open the box underneath. She couldn't help but smile to see a dog chain, with the words London, 2012 written on it.

"Flip it over," Klaus spoke.

Caroline flipped the tag over to see a small drawing of her. She was smiling and her hair was coming down in soft curls.

"I drew that from memory last night. It was the first time you smiled during that evening. I just added it on once I bought the chain."

Caroline kept silent. Klaus could feel his heart dropping, thinking suddenly that she must hate it.

To his surprise, she looked up with a beaming smile. She put on the dog chain and gave it a small tug.

"Now I'm badass!" she giggled. "Too bad you aren't wearing yours, then we would match," and with that she left the dressing room.

Klaus stood still. His heart felt like it would burst. She loved it. She loved it!

Caroline stuck her head back into the room. "Hey, moron! Stop standing there looking dumb, we got a show to go to!"

* * *

><p>Klaus and Caroline were turning heads when they entered the theatre. In her gorgeous blue dress and his fitting tux, everyone was either standing there looking on with jealousy or desire.<p>

"I told you you'd be the most gorgeous woman here," Klaus whispered into Caroline's ear.

She gave him a smile, still feeling grateful towards him for his kind gift.

As they made their way to their seats, a childish voice startled both of them.

"Mummy, a weal pwincess! Look, mummy, look!"

Caroline spun around just in time to see a small girl, probably 4 or 5, crash into her legs. Caroline would have fallen if Klaus wasn't there to quickly steady her.

"Lilly! Get off of her!" a woman came near the scene, giving Caroline an apologetic look.

"Oh, no it's okay," Caroline said reassuringly.

Lilly looked up at Caroline with complete awe and adoration. "You awe a weal princess, wight?"

Caroline gave her a sweet smile. "Only if you want me to be. I'm Caroline."

"Pwincess Cawoline!" Lilly giggled.

Lilly then turned to look up at Klaus, who gave her a small smile and a wink. She turned a bright pink and hid her face in Caroline's dress again.

"Lilly, dear we have to get to our seats now," Lilly's mother said petting Lilly's hair.

Lilly saw her time was running out and quickly ran into Klaus' legs, hugging them. Klaus looked down at her in shock. The last time a child had ever come to him for comfort was…..Rebekah as a toddler?

"Pwomise to take cawe of your pwincess, Pwince Chawming!" Lilly looked up at him with a serious face.

Klaus knelt down to Lilly's level. Lilly blushed when Klaus turned to whisper in her ear.

"I will _always_ take care of Princess Caroline, Lilly."

Lilly giggled before throwing her arms around Klaus' neck. Caroline and Lilly's mother laughed at Klaus' confused face. Caroline could only imagine how weird it was for him.

Lilly let go and ran to give Caroline's legs one last hug before she began to follow her mother.

"Bye Pwincess Cawoline and Pwince Chawming!" she shouted before she turned the corner with her mother.

Caroline let out a laugh. "Oh my god Klaus you should have seen your face! I've never seen you look that shocked before!"

Klaus shook his head, but his smile gave his amusement away.

He gently took her arm. "On to the show, Princess Caroline."

* * *

><p>Caroline was too stunned to speak, even as they drove back to her hotel she was in a state of amazement.<p>

The Phantom of the Opera was incredible. Caroline finally understood why it was still the longest running show on Broadway. The singing, the acting, the music, the story, the Phantom….everything was mind-blowing.

When she finally turned to Klaus, he was simply smiling at her.

"I'm guessing you liked it, love?"

"Liked it? More like loved it! Just…wow…I can't even begin….you know I get Raul was the better choice for her, but I just feel so bad for the Phantom…he's so lonely."

"I concur," Klaus spoke softly. He related most to the Phantom, every time he saw the show. He had so much power and beauty, yet so much weakness and ugliness. And so lonely, that was where he really felt connected to the character.

As he gazed at Caroline, he realized that maybe this was the first time he saw the show and had felt connected to Raul. Raul gave Christine beauty and love…something Klaus had never given anyone until now. And Raul had won the girl….which didn't hurt thinking about.

This time Caroline allowed him to walk her to her room.

They both stood awkwardly looking at each other, both trying to find something to say.

"I had a really good time tonight…and today actually…thank you for everything, you didn't have to do it," Caroline finally stammered out.

"Of course I had do, sweetheart. And you're very welcome, anything for you."

Caroline wanted to respond to that, but found she had nothing.

"I won't be seeing you the next two days," Klaus broke out.

Caroline finally looked into his eyes. "Oh?" she realized painfully how sad she sounded.

"Just two. I have some business to see to. Once I return back, we can discuss where you want to head off to next."

"And if I don't want you coming?"

Klaus smiled. "I would make a fabulous tour guide, love."

She smirked. The conversation fell silent and the awkwardness returned.

"Well, I guess I'll see you in two days then…" Caroline opened the door, hesitated, began to walk in, hesitated again, then proceeded to give Klaus a kiss on the cheek before racing into the room and slamming the door.

Klaus raised a hand to his cheek, feeling the soft feel of Caroline's lips on it, and smiled.

Those two days suddenly felt like an eternity.

**YAY! Caroline is returning the feelings! Sooo, like? dislike? was the kid scene cute or was it weird? **

**Okay so I'll try to get one more chapter up, but might be hard. I'm going on a road trip soon without my laptop so that'll mean I can't write for a week...its just a warning, so you all know I just haven't disappeared :)**


	7. Signs of Love

**Please do me the honor of reading my 3 points before continuing Chapter 7...**

**1. I will be going to Washington DC tomorrow and will not be back until a week from today. I will actually be writing out the next chapter in my notebook so when I am finally able to use a computer, I can at least write most of it down right away. In the meantime please continue to review, send me love, anything, I love all of it and don't think I up and left all of you! I will have the next chapter up before the next episode of The Vampire Diaries...which better have Klaroline or else...**

**2. PHOTOS FOR 3X20 "DO NOT GO GENTLE" ARE UP! There are four pictures of Caroline, only one with Klaus, however, my emotions for that one photo are so high that I can't even...wow -fans self- If that's me with a photo, imagine me at the Klaroline kiss scene... -dead-. **

**.com/watch?v=J0I17z6wLmo These are the photos! DON'T click if you don't want spoilers!**

**3. I'm in love with Klaroline. If Klaus dies this season...oh my dear lord...as Katniss Everdeen would say "I just can't afford to think like that."**

**Now please enjoy "Signs of Love" until next week, my Klaroline lovers ;)**

The night after she had foolishly kissed Klaus, Caroline had spent her day hanging out in her room, only going out once to visit Chloe. There was something satisfying about doing nothing finally…as if she was finally moving out of the tourist feeling and settling into the city as a local. Ironically, she was leaving by the end of the week. It was time for her to move on.

She was more than surprised to her Damon's ringtone, "Womanizer" go off before she climbed into bed at 12. After a month of practice, she was able to ignore the phone. She still had that strange feeling that if she heard Elena's or Bonnie's voice on the other end, she would want to forget her whole Europe plan and race home to Virginia.

After the 10th repetition of the now very obnoxious ringtone, however, she couldn't ignore it any longer. With a growl she rose from her bed, grabbed the cell, and flipped it to her ear.

"Hello?"

"Hey Blondie, I'm honored I'm the first person back home you have answered for," Damon's sarcastic voice filled her ear.

"Actually, I've talked to my mom a few times since I left, so don't get too cocky…anyway why the hell are you calling me this late?"

Damon was silent. Caroline began to feel uncomfortable before she heard his voice in a tight whisper.

"I'm calling because I want your forgiveness, Caroline,"

"My what?" Caroline sputtered.

"I'm calling to say I'm sorry. About compelling you, abusing you, using you…I'm sorry."

This had to be some weird dream. There was no way Damon Salvatore was saying sorry.

She heard some faint laughter in the background and she suddenly asked, "Hey are you alone?"

"No, not really…I'm at the grill…but that's not the point…look I have a list…"

Okay, this was definitely a dream.

"Caroline Forbes, I am sincerely sorry for every wrong I have done to you. I'm sorry for seducing you, for compelling you to be my girlfriend, for constantly drinking from you, for calling you shallow and useless, for making you sad, compelling you to continue to act as my servant even after I stopped seeing you," here Damon took a breath, "and most importantly I'm sorry for never apologizing until now."

Caroline was speechless. Part of her was relieved in a sense. Part of her, however, was astonishingly angry. All those horrible memories that she had tried so hard to push down had come rushing up with Damon's list. The fact that it had even taken him this long to apologize like a decent person pissed her off.

"You're not forgiven," she snapped and was about to click her phone off when Damon's voice made her pause.

"Wait, Caroline, please! Please….I need your forgiveness Caroline, I feel horrible about it…all of it. I don't….I couldn't bear it if you hated me."

There was something off about Damon's voice. Something she hadn't heard before. It was almost as if…

"Damon? Are you….crying?"

"What? No!" he choked out on the other end. "Just…Caroline do I have your forgiveness?"

"Jeez if it really means that much to you, you can have it!" she snapped her phone shut.

"What the hell…" she muttered before curling into her bed and tried to fall asleep.

* * *

><p>Damon shuddered with anger as he snapped his cell off. He moved towards the bar, coming up next to the source of his problems.<p>

"Excellent job Damon! I must say it was quite a show from up here." Klaus gave him a mock smile and a slow applause.

Damon growled under his breath. Just when he thought the worst was over, Klaus had actually showed up to make sure he did as he was told. Then, as if to stab Damon's self-esteem, Klaus compelled Damon to actually start crying if Caroline didn't give her forgiveness.

He fiercely swiped at his cheeks, removing trace tears that lay there.

"Honestly, just because I apologized, doesn't mean I meant any of it."

Klaus took a sip from his beer. "Unfortunately not. But I am curious Damon…why her? She's so stunning….strong, magnificent….how could you hurt someone like her?"

With an incredulous look, Damon replied, "You've got to be kidding me. Caroline was the dumbest blonde I had met in a long time, nothing strong about her. Stunning? Magnificent? More like needy, frail, annoying, selfish…"

He was cut off by Klaus' hand clenched tightly around his throat, cutting off his windpipe.

"Say one more negative word about that angel and I swear I will torture you far worse than Kol did. You forget who you speak to…" he dropped his hand, giving Damon a moment to rub at his bruised neck.

"I hurt her because she came to me and I wanted prey. I wanted to hurt Stefan and Elena so I hurt Caroline to hurt them. I compelled her so I could know more about Elena…does that answer your question?"

"Yes, but that still does not excuse anything. Now I believe you still owe her a gift, am I correct."

Seeing Damon's silence, he continued.

"I will not remain here any longer, but Kol will see to it that you buy a very expensive gift, worthy enough for Caroline. You may tell Elena and company that Caroline is perfectly well, considering she made the excellent choice of removing herself from this bloody town."

He dropped a tip and before leaving, grabbed Damon's arm roughly and said, "And remember that you are to treat Caroline as you would a queen. If you treat her as anything less, you will have me to answer to. You have yourself a nice day…" and Klaus left the grill.

* * *

><p>Two days later, Caroline found herself relaxing in a warm bubbly bath tub, a wine glass in one hand. Her two days without Klaus had turned out to be surprisingly boring, not that she would ever tell him, and she finally decided to make use of her large penthouse bathtub.<p>

She was actually able to swim in little circles once she filled up the tub. After tiring herself out, she filled the tub with a bottle full of bubble bath, overflowing the tub with puffy white bubbles. The one giddy thought that crossed her mind was how her mother never allowed her to put bubbles in her bathes.

"Look at me now, Mom," she chuckled, sliding into the bath. Her whole body was covered by bubbles, except her head and her small feet which peaked out at the end of the tub.

She lay there quietly and contently, smiling softly to herself at the thought that Klaus would be back soon.

Or a little too soon.

"Well I was hoping for at the most a welcoming smile when I saw you, love, but this is probably the best welcome back gift I have yet received."

She opened her eyes and saw Klaus leaning into her bathroom's doorway, a rose in his hand, and his eyes full of adoration and amusemet.

She shrieked. If it was even possible, she sunk even lower into the tub. "What are you doing in my bathroom? Get out!"

He didn't move.

"Klaus, get out!" She reached for her shampoo bottle and aimed it straight at his head. He caught it, hardly moving.

"If I was not a gentleman, I would join you" he winked and went back into the depths of her penthouse.

"You wish," she yelled. Caroline quickly rose from the tub, dried her hair, and covered herself in a towel.

She found him lying on her bed, The Hunger Games shielding his face.

"Has anyone ever told you it's rude to walk in on someone bathing? I mean, seriously...now what the hell do you want?"

He lowered the book, gazing at her towel covered body. She noticed he had laid the rose down on her dresser.

"Do you honestly not understand the effect you have on me wearing hardly anything, Caroline?"

She blushed, but was not to be distracted. "You didn't answer my question!"

"Maybe because I hardly need to answer? Is it wrong to say that I missed you and wanted to see you?"

He put aside the book, gazing longingly at her.

She rolled her eyes, trying to brush off the arousal she felt growing in her core.

"Just because you missed me doesn't mean you can barge in my room uninvited! I missed you, but you don't see me…"

She stuttered to a stop when Klaus flashed right before her.

"Say that again," his voice whispered.

"What are you deaf? I said you shouldn't barge into…"

"No love, not that,"

"Oh the part when I said…"

Oh shit.

"Yes, love,"

Caroline panicked. How could she be so stupid?

Frantically she tried to get out of the situation.

"I should get some clothes on," she muttered turning…before Klaus gripped her arm gently.

And to her horror and unexplained happiness, he gave her a kiss on the corner of her lips. Unlike his other kisses, this one was much more sensual and longer. His mouth was open ever so slightly, allowing her to feel his hot moist breath. Her breathing started coming out more strangled and she swore if he didn't stop soon, she'd faint.

"Please say it again," he whispered, almost begging.

She looked down, still blushing from his kiss. "I said I kind of missed you…"

Caroline looked up to meet his eyes. He remained silent, but a sort of happiness was radiating off of his face. His eyes seemed almost joyful. He leaned in a rested his forehead against hers, smiling softly.

"Two days is much too long to be separated from you…" he murmured gruffly. Caroline's insides clenched.

He pulled back. "You smell like roses...that explains why I was compelled to buy one while away," he trailed his hand briefly across her cheek before leaving her room, shutting the door behind him.

"Oh my god," Caroline whimpered and fell on the bed.

* * *

><p>"Oh, I will miss you so much, Caroline," Chloe cried on her shoulder.<p>

"Chloe, I'll write to you every day and call you all the time, I promise!" Caroline reassured her. She couldn't deny that she too was tearing up.

Caroline wore Damon's gift, diamond earrings that Kol assured Klaus had cost Damon a fortune. Klaus insisted she wear them, saying they would go splendidly with her sparkling eyes. She also had finally put on Klaus' bracelet...telling herself that it matched the earrings.

Chloe, after letting go of Caroline, went up to Klaus and gave him a hug as well. Klaus awkwardly returned it. He swore he had gotten more hugs in this month than he had had in the course of his life as a vampire.

"And it was such a pleasure to meet you, Klaus. I think I've come to quite like you."

"Thank you Chloe. And I assure you nothing will harm Caroline as long as I'm with her."

Chloe pulled back. She looked at her two guests and wiped a tear.

"So where are you off to next darlings?"

Klaus gave Caroline a questioning look. She swore she wouldn't tell him where she wanted to go until they said goodbye to Chloe.

"Where are we of too…."

She gave Klaus a wink.

"We are off to Paris, Chloe!"

**haha I just had a funny thought. What if I started every new chapter with "Previously in A Persistent Lover..."? It'd be annoying for me to write...but yes it would be funny!**


	8. So Beautiful

**I'm back! This is kinda a turning point chapter, so hope you all enjoy!**

If it was possible, their penthouse in Paris was much larger than Caroline's in London.

Her mouth dropped seeing the entirety of the place.

"Only the best for you, love," Klaus said simply, throwing his belongings on the smaller of the two beds.

She had just managed to stop gaping when Klaus turned with a rather sly smile on his face.

"Unpack your things, Caroline, we will need to hurry if we are going to make it to the top of the Eiffel Tower before sunrise!"

"I'm not going to hurry up at 4 in the morn…wait WHAT?"

* * *

><p>"Klaus, this is ridiculous! Why can't we just go shopping or eat croissants along the river like normal tourists?" Caroline pouted as Klaus finally paused at the base of the tall structure after practically dragging the baby vampire away from the hotel.<p>

"There is no way I'm going up there…"

Klaus could sense her fear through her childish pout.

Cupping her face, he said, "Caroline, I promise you we will do whatever you wish the rest of this trip. Please allow me this one time to show you something beautiful of Paris. I won't let you get hurt on your way up, I promise."

"I'm not scared!" Caroline scoffed before marching over to the tower and beginning to climb, before pathetically falling into Klaus' arms.

"Well clearly that is not an option for you, love," Klaus smirked as he gently placed Caroline back on her feet.

He then walked over to the tower and placed his hands on the tower.

"Climb on, sweetheart,"

Caroline stared. Did he not just say she couldn't climb?

"What are you talking about?"

"My back, Caroline. Climb on my back. We will get up much quicker if I just climb."

"Are you kidding me? How could you possibly get both me and yourself up there in one piece?"

Klaus turned with an amused look.

"Sweetheart, I think you have forgotten that I'm a hybrid. I am perfectly capable of carrying you up the Eiffel Tower. Do you not trust me?"

Caroline walked over, putting her arms around his neck. "Let's just get this over with."

Klaus chuckled as he began to climb. He heard her gasp as they easily left the ground. She weighed hardly anything. Her legs wrapped around his torso as they ascended higher. Her breathing came out in quicker gasps.

"Caroline, are you alright?"

He turned slightly to see Caroline crush her face into his neck, her eyes squeezed tight.

"No! I'm freaking terrified! Just don't let me drop!"

A sense of protectiveness passed over Klaus just then. Her he was, carrying Caroline up the Eiffel Tower, her entire body wrapped around him, putting all her trust him to carry her and keep her safe. She could have easily left him right there at the bottom. But she chose to remain with him. She chose to take another chance with him.

He gave her a loving kiss in her hair. It was so light he supposed she hadn't felt it.

"Almost there, Caroline."

Klaus finally found his favorite ledge in the tower. He remembered coming up here every morning when he stayed in Paris over the years, surveying the landscape. He suddenly realized that Caroline would be the first person he would show it to.

She eased her way onto the ledge. To Klaus' immense pleasure, she still clung to him as she sat down.

"Sorry," she muttered, afraid she would squeeze his torso so hard his ribs would crack.

Klaus answered with a playful tug of her curl. "You should open your eyes, Caroline. The sunrise will be here soon."

She shook her head. "When it comes, I'll open them."

Her breathing still was coming out with gasps. Klaus suddenly became desperate to ease her fears.

"Pink or red?"

"What?" Caroline's face crinkled in confusion.

"That game you taught me…I am trying it out."

"Oh…well red then."

"Italy or Spain?"

"Italy."

"Oceans or rivers?"

"Rivers definitely. Oceans are too big."

"Elijah or Kol?"

"Well…Kol's hot, but Elijah has really sexy hair…which could make him hotter…"

Klaus growled. "Never mind, wolves or dogs?"

"Well, I guess I have to say wolves…"

"Top or bottom?"

Caroline's eyes popped open at that. "Klaus! Seriously?"

"Sorry, love, just curious…" he winked at her.

"You men, all you think about is sex, but I would say…oh my god!"

Caroline looked around her. She looked down on buildings lit up, parks, lights moving below which she guessed would be cars. All of Paris, all around her and she had gone up on a hybrid's back to see it. For a minute, she forgot her fear of heights, staggered by the beauty of it all.

"So…beautiful," she finally whispered in awe.

"Yes," Klaus agreed, though he wasn't looking at the landscapes and sky around him.

"Klaus, look!" Caroline whispered louder looking off into the sky.

They watched in silence as the sun began to peak out of the Earth in the distance, casting reds, oranges, and pinks as it slowly rose casting light to Paris.

"To think that it was just on the other side of the world…" Caroline muttered to herself. She was astonished she hadn't appreciated a sunrise like this before.

Klaus remained silent.

"Klaus?" Caroline turned to gaze at him, just in time to see a tear slide down his cheek.

Without thinking, Caroline wiped it away.

"Klaus, what's wrong?"

A soft smile crossed his face. "Nothing is wrong, love. There is absolutely nothing wrong."

She gazed at him in confusion. "I don't understand…"

"I know you don't understand, Caroline. And that is good. Come, let's take you sight-seeing."

Caroline silently climbed onto Klaus' back. As they descended, she wondered what could have possibly made the great beast cry.

* * *

><p>Klaus and Caroline found themselves sitting on a bench along the Seine, eating chocolate croissants. Caroline had somehow managed to get chocolate all around her lips and Klaus was struggling not to kiss her to clean it all up.<p>

"Klaus, there was a shop back there I wanted to look at…do you mind if I quickly look in?"

Klaus shook himself out of his daydream of making out with Caroline, looking at her with dazed eyes.

"No, love…but I'd clean up your mouth a bit before going into a more public setting…" he smirked, handing her a napkin.

She blushed furiously as she grabbed her purse and worked away at the chocolate, walking back into the street.

"If there's anything you want, darling, just come and get me!" Klaus shouted out at her as she crossed the street.

His many other purchases for Caroline sat next to him, all wrapped in expensive pink wrappings. Any other man would have been vexed at the amount their girl made them spend in the city, but not Klaus. Klaus would buy Caroline all of Europe if he could with a genuine smile on his face, and it would all be worth it.

Caroline finally had removed all traces of chocolate when she entered the store. She still hadn't found the perfect evening dress yet and this was the store that she hoped would answer her wish. She pawed through dress after dress, slowly becoming deflated when none caught her fancy.

"May I be of assistance to you?"

Caroline snapped up at the deep accented voice from above her. Her eyes met a pair of piercing black eyes. The man's jet black hair was smoothed down to one side, his hair probably blacker than the suit he was wearing. He was tall, sturdy, and broad, and when his eyes flashed dangerously up and down her body, Caroline felt an icy feeling stir in her chest.

This was no ordinary man.

"Oh…um…no thanks. I was just looking…"

"But of course you came in here for a gown, did you not?"

"Well yes, but honestly I was just about to lea…"

"May I suggest this one," his hand reached out across her shoulder, grabbing from a different clothing line a luxurious purple gown.

"No, really, I was just about to…"

"I insist you take this one," his eyes, if possible, had grown blacker. His pupils were barely visible.

What was his problem? Caroline looked about her. No one seemed to notice her distress. She wanted to leave, but what if the man followed her?

"Oh sure, why the hell not!" she yanked the dress from him and nearly ran into a terribly small dressing room. Shutting the door behind her, she dialed Klaus' number, hoping to God the man wouldn't come after her.

He answered in less than two rings.

"Yes, love?"

"Klaus, you need to get here _now_," Caroline's voice faltered for a moment. "I'm in the dressing room. There's some guy who was acting weir…" the line was cut off.

In what seemed less than a few moments, Caroline heard Klaus' voice outside her room.

"Are you alright, Caroline?"

Opening the door, she yanked Klaus inside. She explained the whole thing to Klaus, even giving Klaus the man's description.

"I do not know this man," murmured Klaus. "I did not see him coming in."

Caroline sighed in defeat. "Look, I know it sounds stupid, but I think he's a vampire…or werewolf…I don't know! He just kept looking at me like…."

"Like what?"

"….like he wanted to eat me and have a very good time doing so…"

"I would never let that happen," Klaus stated grimly. "if everyone knew how valuable and precious you are to me, no man would ever dare think of touching you."

Both seemed to realize at the same moment how close they were to each other. The space in the dressing room wasn't made for two and Klaus was practically pushing Caroline against the wall. Caroline, to her humiliation, felt the beginning of her arousal start to form.

"Caroline…" Klaus trailed a hand down her cheek. The other played with her curls. How he loved her curls.

His eyes gazed into hers questionably. Both knew what he wanted.

"Caroline," he whispered again. His hand now grazing her waist and down to her thigh. Caroline was on fire.

She had to stop this. She had to before they both did something they regretted…or one of them did.

"Klaus, please stop," Caroline whispered, staring down at the floor.

Her wish was his command.

The moment was broken. His hands left her body. His disappointed look was covered by a mask in moment before she could see.

"Time Caroline, time will make you see…" he whispered.

After trying on the dress, which to Caroline's surprise was the perfect fit, Klaus bought the gown and they headed out into Paris once more.

Caroline gazed at the man by her side. She could not deny now that she liked him…too much. She liked how handsome he was, how he spoke so fluently, how much he seemed to care for her, how nice he was with her.

But she couldn't forget what he had done. What he was when he wasn't with her. He killed, threatened, tortured, stalked….it was cruel, what he did. How could Caroline Forbes fall for someone like that?

* * *

><p>The black-eyed man and his master sat on a bench on the other side of the river, gazing at the blond haired couple as they walked away.<p>

"She is stunning," the man stated.

"Really," his master replied sarcastically.

"You did not meet her…she is gorgeous. I also sensed stubbornness and strength coming off of her, something that Niklaus is attracted to."

"Give it time, he will be over her soon. You know what you have to do next, Dominic?"

The man, Dominic, nodded.

"And you will not fail me."

"That monster ruined my life! There is no possible thing as me failing you. I want him dead just as much as you do!"

His master smiled.

Dominic rose from the bench, pulling out an invitation.

"You are sure she will come?"

"Of course she will. And Niklaus will accompany her. You are dismissed."

Dominic bowed and left.

The master remained on the bench, gazing out at the wandering people. She was in need of a huge feast tonight.

* * *

><p><em>Light poured down onto Caroline's body as she shrieked in pain. Her flesh burned away right in front of her eyes. Her scream rebounded on the steel walls around her.<em>

_"We're only trying to fix you," her father and mother's voices came from behind her. She tried to turn and face them but her neck was chained to the chair she was locked into._

_A stake entered her shoulder, sending another chilling scream out from the blonde._

_"It'll be over soon Caroline, you'll be all better once we're done," Bonnie's voice tried to soothe her._

_To her horror, she heard Elena giggle._

_"Stop it, Damon! We're trying to help Caroline!"_

_Another stake entered Caroline._

_"Please stop!" she shrieked. Tears pooled from her eyes. "Stop it, please, stop it!"_

_"But how can we love you when you're going around drinking people? We need to stop that!" Bonnie exclaimed._

_"Give me the vervain," she heard her father say._

_"NO! NO! Not vervain, please no!"_

"Caroline! Wake up, darling! Please, wake up."

Caroline woke up, tears still spilling from her eyes. Some of her hair was matted to the sides of her face, coated on from the tears.

She realized she was lying in Klaus' arms. Her head rested on his naked chest. He held her and rocked her back and forth, murmuring "wake up sweetheart" into her ear.

"Klaus," she whispered hoarsely. The realization that she was awake was more beautiful to her than any Paris landscape.

"You need some blood," muttered Klaus. He laid her gently back on the bed, before speeding off to the kitchen.

More tears spilled as Caroline remembered more of the dream. Klaus returned in seconds, holding her up to let her sip.

"Do you wish to talk about it?"

Caroline rested her head back on Klaus' chest, fiddling at his chains as Klaus wiped away her tears.

"Damon wasn't the only person to torture me, you know."

Klaus froze. The transition his eyes went from adoration to hatred frightened Caroline.

"Who?" he whispered in complete rage.

"My dad."

If Klaus had a heartbeat, it would have stopped. "Your…own father….tortured you?"

Caroline nodded in complete sadness. "He hated vampires. He wanted to fix me. He tied me to a chair, took away my ring so that he could burn me throughout the day. He wanted me to get control of the blood urges. I tried telling him that I couldn't be fixed, but that I didn't hurt anyone. But he wouldn't stop." Another sob escaped.

Klaus held her tighter.

"In the dream, my friends and my mom were also torturing me…telling me I needed to be fixed so that they could love me..."

She sobbed again. Klaus rocked her again. "Sweetheart, shhh, it was only a dream….just a dream."

He waited for her sobs to subside before speaking again.

"But you forgave your father."

"Yes, I did."

"Why, Caroline? How could you forgive him after all of that?" she heard the interest creep out of his voice.

"He's my dad, Klaus. What he did to me was wrong, I know that. But he loved me and thought that was he was doing was what was best for me. I also knew that if he died and I had never forgiven him, I would regret it later on. Forgiveness is always better than holding hatred."

Klaus brushed his fingers lightly through her hair. Pulling away at the matted bunches around her face, smoothing it all out.

Caroline wondered if he had even listened to her. He finally spoke, his voice broken.

"I wish I could deserve you, Caroline. I wish with all my being that one day I will be…"

Caroline moved up to look at him. "Stay with me?"

He gazed at her in surprise, but nodded.

She tugged on his arm, pulling him next to her in a sleeping position.

He pulled up against her back, awkwardly adjusting his arm to circle around her torso.

"Caroline?" he murmured.

"Yeah…" she yawned sleepily. Sleep was already taking over again.

"Listen to me, Caroline. You do not need to be fixed. You are the most perfect vampire I have ever met and nothing can change that. Your family and friends do not realize how much they need you. They are blind to how precious you are. I see it Caroline. I see all the beauty in you and all you deserve in life. You will never need to be fixed. You are perfect in every way."

She was silent. Then turning into his chest, she nuzzled into him, muttering, "Thank you…."

Klaus looked down at his princess. Even without the makeup, she was the most beautiful thing he's ever seen.

Silently promising himself he would be better for her, he cradled her to his chest and fell asleep.

**Awww so close to a real kiss! So as we also see, we got some enemies of Klaus lurking around...though he doesn't seem to know one of them. TVD tomorrow I am so ready for Klaroline!**


	9. All For the First Time

**Okay so I admit I was bit disappointed with the lack of Klaroline, but we did get that last scene of Tyler finding the drawing...which she kept...because she thinks Klaus is awesome...secretly...lol**

Caroline found herself entrapped in Klaus' arms when she awoke. Her whole body was pressed up against him in a warm embrace, his head rested slightly on hers.

Caroline gazed at his sleeping form. He looked almost like an innocent child in his sleep. As she looked on at him, she wondered how many people had ever seen Klaus in this form. Not threatening and evil, but vulnerable and kind. She smiled letting herself run her eyes over all his features.

"Has anyone ever told you it's very creepy to stare at someone while they are sleeping, love?"

Caroline let out a little squeak of surprise.

Klaus opened his eyes and gazed at his blonde angel. Her whole face had taken on a light shade of pink. It was quite becoming, actually.

"Did you sleep well?" His voice lost its sarcastic tone.

Caroline nodded absently, tugging at her own dog chain in embarrassment. Why oh why did she have to get herself in trouble like this again?

"Is there something wrong, Caroline?" Klaus swept strands of Caroline's hair behind her ear.

Caroline was not about to tell him about watching him sleep. So instead, she asked him something else that she had pondered about earlier.

"Klaus….why were you crying yesterday? At the Eiffel Tower?"

Klaus froze. Caroline was afraid she had stepped too far, until he let out a sad laugh.

"Not too many people have cared about how I feel…" he mused out loud. "I apologize, Caroline, if I am not good with explaining my emotions…."

She smiled, giving him her consent to continue.

"Yesterday, as we were sitting there waiting for the sun to rise, I remembered every time I had come to Paris. Some of those times before the Tower was build, many other times after when I would sit in the ledge were we sat yesterday. I remembered how every time I came here, I was always unspeakably angry and sad. I remember terrorizing innocent humans here, just trying to feel some sort of peace. Peace was never something I had felt since I was turned. You may well know, Caroline, that vampires have the ability to shut off their emotions…that is true but after centuries I found that it was impossible to always have that ability work."

He paused for a moment to gaze at Caroline. The look was so full of love and adoration that Caroline blushed another shade of pink.

"Until we sat up there yesterday. I realized for the first time that I was at peace and happy. Even after accomplishing my goal of completing the sacrifice and creating new hybrids, I was never happy. You…you gave me that happiness and that peace, Caroline. My family has never given me any of that, I admit I perhaps made that difficult. My father made me believe that those things were not possible for someone like me. But you have given it to me, Caroline! You've made me understand what it's like to be someone's first choice. You may not realize it at all, but you have. And I will be spending forever making it up to you."

Caroline simply gazed at Klaus in response. The fact that Klaus had just given her this confession…the fact that he thought he was indebted to her for all his joy…made a response almost impossible to bring up.

Klaus took Caroline's silence the wrong way. A wave of disappointment washed over his face and he cleared his throat.

"Well um…I'll get you some breakfast then," he quickly untangled himself around Caroline and left for the kitchen.

Caroline laid there for a few moments before following suit. She felt disgusted at herself. Klaus gave her so much comfort last night when she opened up to him. But when he opened up to her, she just remained silent.

She found him making coffee, his shoulders looked slumped as he poured water in the coffee machine.

Of course, he heard her.

"Would you like decaf?" his voice came out with a sullen tone.

Without really thinking about it, Caroline crossed the kitchen and had her arms wrapped around his torso, her hands resting on the front of his naked chest.

"Thank you for telling me, Klaus. Thank you for your unnecessary kindness and being there for me, I really don't deserve it," and with a quick kiss on his back she sped off back to the bedroom.

* * *

><p>He found her at her vanity, trying to brush out the knots in her hair.<p>

She stopped when she saw him through the mirror. He had dressed in a tight white shirt, giving her a wonderful view of all his toned muscles.

He walked over to her and gently removed the brush from her hand.

"May I?" he asked softly. Caroline nodded.

She could barely feel the strokes as Klaus gently removed every knot from her hair. She wondered if he had often done this to other woman he had….well dated.

As if reading her thoughts, a smile crossed his face. "Before we were turned into vampires, my siblings and I all had longer hair. Rebekah's was the longest, of course. I did this on a regular basis."

Caroline wanted to bash herself for putting "other women" in that category.

"Well, no offense, but I think I like your hair better like this."

He smirked at that.

They were silent again for some time before Klaus spoke up again.

"You do deserve it, Caroline. I wish someday you will realize how much you deserve everything good in life. I will give it all to you."

"I'm not really used to people telling me I deserve good things. I'm always second choice."

A fierce look passed Klaus' features. "Not to me you're not. You arre always first choice to me."

A look was passed between them then. To Caroline, it was a look of understanding. Caroline was starting to finally put the pieces together of why Klaus was drawn to her and he watched as the realization formed in her head.

He saw himself in her.

They were interrupted by sounds of knocking on the door.

"I will get that," Klaus gave the brush back and quickly went to the door.

After a few seconds of recollection, she rose and followed him.

"What's that?" she asked Klaus as he picked up a rather large envelope.

Klaus opened it and quickly read through its contents. He looked up with a dark look in his eyes.

"It's also addressed to you but, the answer is no," he handed the letter to a very confused Caroline.

_Caroline Forbes and Niklaus Mikaelson_

_You are cordially invited to the 373rd Gathering_

_Please arrive at 7pm tonight at the usual place dressed to perfection_

_Bring this invitation as your ticket in_

"Klaus, what's a Gathering?" Caroline followed Klaus back into the kitchen.

"Eat up, love, your food's getting cold," Klaus stuffed a large bite of toast into his mouth, clearing not wanting to discuss it.

Caroline reached out and grabbed the toast away from him, slightly getting angry.

"What is a Gathering?" she asked more directly.

Klaus glared as he swallowed.

"A Gathering…" he rose and went to the sink, facing away from her. "…is an annual party where vampires from all over the city, surrounding areas gather at a host's home and "hang out" as you would say. Each city has its own Gathering at different times of the year."

He walked back over to the invitation, staring at it.

"The last time I went to one of these was in the 18th century in Moscow. Elijah and Rebekah forced me to go…"

"How do they know where you are?"

Klaus shrugged. "There are vampires around who make it their duty to know where all vampires reside during the month before the Gathering."

"Why haven't you gone for so long?" Caroline was suddenly very curious.

"The Originals are invited every year. You would not believe the amount of attention we get when we go…of course it's odd that they would still invite me…being a hybrid."

"Would I find it fun?"

Klaus looked up to finally meet Caroline's excited eyes.

"Miss Forbes, I know exactly what you are up to and the answer is no! You have no idea what you would be getting yourself into, these vampires are centuries old and you make one wrong move, and you would wish you never went."

"I can handle myself! Besides it looks cool and it'd give me a chance to meet other people. I mean, if I'm going to live forever, I might as well meet people I'll be spending forever with."

Klaus gave her a small shake of the head.

Caroline huffed. "Fine! If you're so chicken to meet with a bunch of vampires half your age, then I'll just go myself!"

She turned and fled the room, before she was stopped by a barrier.

"I said you are not going," Klaus stood firm before her.

"And I said I am! You don't get to boss me around, Klaus!"

They stood there, glaring at each other, refusing to be the first one to look away.

"Please Klaus….." Caroline saw his shoulders start to sag in defeat at her desperate voice.

"Klaus…I promise I'll do nothing stupid and we can be the first ones to leave if you want. Just let me go….it'll be fun…." She put on her best puppy dog face, eyes large and sad.

That seemed to do him in. He growled.

"Caroline, you win. We will go to this stupid Gathering just this once…"

He was cut off by Caroline's loud shrieking. She threw herself on him. "Thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you!" she yelled over and over again.

He could not help but laugh at her joyful face. He began to lift her off of him from under her arms before she flung off in a state of giggles.

"Don't touch me there, I'm super tickle…" she clapped a hand over her mouth.

A mischievous look appeared in Klaus' eyes. "Sweetheart, are you telling me you are ticklish right…" he sped over to her and tickled her right below her armpits. "…here?"

"No! No!" she giggled as she ran from him.

Gathering forgotten, Klaus chased Caroline around the penthouse. He'd grab her, tickle her until she cried laughing, before she'd escape again.

"Klaus, stop! Please stop!" she laughed, trying to block her arms from his hands.

She threw herself on the bed, curling herself into a ball in defeat, laughing her head off.

Klaus pounced on her, tickling her tirelessly until she was flat down against him, their laughing smiles facing each other.

And in that moment Klaus forgot any promises he had made with himself. He forgot all promises that he would wait for her to make the first move. All he saw was the love of his life smiling up at him, all giddy from their chase, and without any second thought, he took her face and kissed her passionately.

Caroline froze. It was as if every alert button in her brain had been pushed. She wasn't ready for this. She should be horrified. She should push him off of her right now. She couldn't feel this way about a hybrid. A hybrid who was evil and threatened everyone. She shouldn't be wrapping her arms around his neck, inviting him in. She shouldn't be kissing him back, as if she wanted this as much as him. She shouldn't…she couldn't…

It was too late. Caroline Forbes was a lost cause.

She kissed him back. Her arms swept down his back, grabbing hold of him for dear life. When they opened their mouths to each other, Caroline let out a faint whimper. God, he was perfect! How come they hadn't done this sooner?

Klaus wanted to touch every inch of her. His hands were in hair, her neck, her chest. His lips left hers to kiss her along her neck. He smirked as he heard little gasps escape her mouth every time he planted a kiss. Her hands were suddenly tracing through his hair, causing a satisfied moan out of him as he attacked her lips once more.

They feasted off of each other, moans of delight coming from each as they finally indulged into their desire. Their hands were everywhere on each other, their legs tangled together. Klaus flipped them so Caroline was on top, the sight of her wild blond hair around his face entrancing him.

She was the first to pull back. She laid her head on his chest, taking deep breaths, trying to keep her control of mind. He planted kisses in her hair, not wanting to stop touching her.

"You're so beautiful…" he whispered, causing a shiver of want to pass through Caroline.

He rose up from their lying position, holding Caroline close to him as she crossed her legs around his torso. He took her chin and raised it up so her eyes met his own.

"I am sorry Caroline….I could not resist," he murmured softly, anticipation in his eyes.

She smiled in return, giving him a light, but loving kiss. "Don't be…that was bound to happen at some point."

* * *

><p>At 6:50, Klaus and Caroline arrived at the hotel. Holding her hand, he led her into the front doors.<p>

"Maria Ray is our host. She always takes this hotel's ballrooms as her Gathering spot."

Caroline stopped. "Wait…ballroom_sss_?"

Klaus laughed and gave her a long kiss. It was becoming increasingly difficult to keep his hands off of her. "Yes, sweetheart, ballrooms. You never know how many vampires will attend."

Klaus handed the invitation at the front doors of a golden colored ballroom, before turning to a petrified looking Caroline.

"Klaus, what if no one likes me?"

Klaus took her face in his hands. "Darling, everyone will love you. And if anyone shows signs of anything less, they will have to deal with me, alright?"

Caroline smiled. He really was perfect in his own way.

"And you do look ravishing, Caroline. I'm being put to the test tonight."

The purple dress was divine. It fit tight around her chest and torso, before spilling down in large waves to the floor. Caroline's cleavage showed a tad more than she liked, but after seeing Klaus' approving look, she decided it was perfect.

They entered a rather full ballroom where most everyone was dancing. A strikingly beautiful brunette woman came rushing to the door. Caroline guessed she was in her 30s…or a 30 year old body.

"Niklaus Mikaelson! Can it really be you! It's been decades!"

Klaus bowed and gave the woman a kiss on her outstretched hand.

"Maria, it is an honor to be here and to see you again. May I present my companion, Caroline Forbes."

Maria turned her gaze onto Caroline, who awkwardly curtsied.

"What a lovely girl! Much prettier than that other nasty one you brought a century ago, Lucy was it?"

Caroline turned to look at Klaus, who had suddenly gone quite expressionless.

Maria was still talking.

"But, no matter, welcome to Paris' Gathering! I suppose you were the one to bring him here, he hardly ever comes out of his man cave," she winked at her.

Caroline smiled. "Yes, that's correct."

"Well, do enjoy your time here! I have to run and meet some more guests, but come talk to me later, won't you!" Maria gave Caroline another wink before rushing to the front door.

Klaus hadn't said anything since Maria's mention of that name.

"Klaus?"

Klaus seemed to brush off a bad memory before turning to face Caroline with a smile.

"I am fine, darling. Maria just brought back some not so lovely memories, I'm afraid. Would you like to dance?"

He held out his hand to her. Caroline decided Lucy was a topic of discussion for another night. She was not about to ruin her fun night with Klaus.

"Of course I would."

They held each other close on the dance floor as a slow song picked up. Caroline noticed many vampires were gazing at herself and Klaus, in complete awe and sometimes confusion.

"Aren't you going to introduce me to other people here?"

Klaus pulled her tighter. "I will, but I would like to have you all to myself for a little longer, if you don't mind."

When the song ended, Klaus walked Caroline over to a seat.

"Would you like a drink?"

Caroline nodded, the mention of some drinks making her throat ache for some.

It was right after Klaus disappeared in the crowd when Caroline heard the man's voice.

"Hello Caroline…I see you have worn my dress…"

* * *

><p>At the same moment, Klaus stood at the refreshment table, pouring Caroline and himself each a glass full of rich A negative.<p>

"Niklaus, what a…surprise to see you here…" a seductive female voice rang out from directly behind him.

He grasped his wineglass furiously in an attempt to control himself.

"Lucy."

**EEK! Things are gonna get scary the next few chapters...evil Klaus is coming! We can all guess what will happen if Lucy and Dominic dare hurt Caroline...**


	10. Another Persistent Lover

**Hello! Are you all excited for the dance scene tomorrow, because I am! (although I won't be able to see it until Friday or Saturday...traveling...)**

**This chapter will leave you with some questions and don't worry, next chapter will explain it all :)**

**I'm in California for a bit starting tomorrow so expect a new chapter in a week. I read every review and I can't tell you how much it all means to me!**

**Enjoy :)**

Klaus wondered what he had ever seen in her.

She was obviously still beautiful. Her thick curly black hair fell in perfect twirls down her back. Her green eyes were radiant off of her pure white skin. She was thin, but had curves in all the right places. She was a man's dream.

But Klaus saw right through all her beauty.

"You're very foolish for coming here."

His threatening voice didn't have any effect on her. She actually giggled.

"Or perhaps you're the foolish one, Klaus. Did you really think that you would be invited to a Gathering, now that you're…" she paused for dramatic effect, "…_special_?"

Maria was the host, but Klaus certainly knew she did not send out the invitations. Invitations were reserved for the Watchers, the vampires who kept tabs on all their kind. A Watcher would know if Klaus had completed his sacrifice, which would mean that Klaus would no longer be a guest at Gatherings, which would mean…

Klaus stepped dangerously close to Lucy, growling down at her, "You invited us here."

Her green eyes twinkled. "Technically, no. You see, I have a very good friend here with me. Dominic, is his name. He happens to be a Watcher and as his maker, I asked him ever so politely if he would invite you and that little slut of yours to come toni…"

She was cut off by Klaus' savage growl. Before she could register what happened, Klaus had snapped her wrist with a flick of his hand, covering his other hand over her mouth to cover her moan of pain.

A malicious smile crept over his face.

"I do not take lightly to negative words against Caroline, Lucy. Do not tempt me to snap your neck in front of all the people." He could feel the stares starting to look towards them, but no one dared to make a move. An Original was not one to be messed with.

"You forget that I am protected, Niklaus. Even if you did kill me, you would die instantly. You know that."

Oh, how he did. That was a memory he certainly did not want to rehash.

Lucy regained her wrist as it healed within moments. She smiled sweetly.

"Have you really not missed me, Niklaus?"

"Not even for a second."

"Oh, I don't believe that. I recall you having told me once that I was the most seductive woman you had ever met. Don't tell me your taste in women has changed since me."

"I think I made it perfectly clear last time we spoke that I loathe you. I find it pathetic you have not moved on."

Lucy's face turned down in a very suggestive pout. There was a time when Klaus would have found that attractive, but now he only looked at her with disgust.

"You know what… I want to meet this new lover of yours. It only makes sense that I meet my competition."

She sped off towards the end of the ballroom where he had left Caroline. With balanced feelings of protectiveness for Caroline and blood thirst for Lucy, he followed.

* * *

><p>Caroline was in agony.<p>

Dominic was not only creepy as hell, but just a plain nuisance. He refreshed her cup, sat an uncomfortable distance next to Caroline, and would not stop making constant comments on her looks.

So it was with complete relief when he turned his attention away from her.

"Caroline, may I introduce you to my maker, Lucy."

Caroline turned instantly at the sound of the name that had made Klaus look speechless.

Klaus appeared right behind Lucy in seconds. He gazed at Caroline, as if assuring himself she was in good conditions.

"Well, I suppose I'll say she's cute…" Lucy smirked. "but really Niklaus you went from me to this?"

Caroline's uneasiness evaporated in a second.

"My name is Caroline, I am not an object. I'm guessing you're the sluttier version of Snow White?"

Lucy's smile turned into a snarl. Dominic looked like he was suppressing a laugh.

"Mind your tongue, girl."

"Caroline is free to say whatever she wishes," Klaus managed to mutter, trying to remain in control for Caroline.

Lucy flashed him a grin. "Ah, I remember when you would protect me like that. So strong and brave…."

She turned to Caroline. The look in her eyes made Caroline want to hurl.

"Well, obviously you must have done something pretty stupid to turn him into a complete hater of yours now."

Lucy only smirked.

"Has he taken you to bed yet? He really is a keeper in the sack. The way we'd travel each other's bodies every night…"

Caroline, to her humiliation, felt her cheeks turn red and her whole mien fall in hopelessness as Lucy confirmed her worst fears.

Klaus saw it all and snapped.

Grabbing Lucy by the neck, he pushed her hard into the nearest wall, crashing her head against it with a loud crack. A few gasps and screams he heard, but all his focus was on Lucy.

His eyes flashed yellow, teeth bared.

"Leave. Now. I never want to see you or hear from you again. You've seen me, you've had your fun, now it's time for you to leave. I will have no mercy on you if I find you again ever harming Caroline."

Lucy smirked. "Oh Niklaus, you don't understand, do you? Have you forgotten the love we have for each other? I've come back for you. Don't you remember Niklaus? Don't you remember all the fun we had?"

His hand crushed into neck.

"You've lost your mind," he hissed. "It was all a lie and you know it. Now…do not make me repeat myself."

He threw her on the ground, just as Maria Ray came striding up to the two.

"May I ask what on Earth is going on?"

"Maria, I believe you remember my last date Lucy…" Klaus' eyes remained on the floor, glaring at a giggling Lucy, rubbing at her neck like Klaus had left kisses instead of bruises.

Klaus continued.

"She has upset Caroline, upset me, and has caused unwanted chaos at the Gathering. I apologize for my part in tonight's affairs," he spoke as he bowed his head. Caroline understood he was making himself inferior to Maria so he could gain the upper hand.

Lucy brushed off her dress, rising up to meet Maria with a cocky smirk on her face.

Maria let out a low growl.

"You are to leave now. I do not want to see you in my presence ever again. You have disturbed my night as host of the Gathering and I highly suggest you not come to Paris' Gathering again as long as I am host. Now leave."

Lucy rolled her eyes before cocking her head at Dominic. He rose, gave a stunned Caroline a peck on the hand, and went to stand next to Lucy.

Before they walked out of the ballroom, Lucy turned and blew a kiss towards Klaus, mouthing "I love you".

Maria clapped her hands.

"Come now, everyone, the drama's over! Dance, dance!"

* * *

><p>A tear slide down Caroline's cheek. It was all too much. Dominic, Lucy, the savage Klaus. Lucy and Klaus….<p>

"Darling, darling, don't cry," Klaus reached out to embrace her, but she pulled out from him.

"You lied to me," she stated.

Klaus made no move to deny it.

"You said the last time you went to a Gathering was in the 18th century. A century ago wasn't the 18th century, if I do my math correctly."

"Perhaps I have gotten too good at erasing bad memories…"

Klaus gazed at the floor in silent thought. Caroline grew more impatient and angry, the memory of Lucy festering her mind.

"I'm going for a walk," she stated, quickly walking to an exit.

She stepped outside into the cool evening breeze. She welcomed the chilly weather as it eased her feeling of heartache.

She had always known that Klaus would be no virgin, probably the farthest thing from it. But to actually meet a woman he had…slept with. And to see that she was nothing but an evil slut…it shook her.

She walked to a railing along the river, leaning as she let more of the cool air twirl her hair.

Caroline hardly had time to gasp when she felt Klaus' sturdy arms cross around her torso and pressed his body against hers. His lips met the side of her neck, giving her light kisses. She almost sighed with the feeling of his whole body touching hers.

"Please give me time Caroline. There are many memories I have shut down in my mind, refused to let come to the surface. I plan to be completely honest with you, but you must give me time to recollect everything. So you can understand. Will you give me that, Caroline?"

Caroline defiantly ignored Klaus' kisses. "Time? That slut just basically stated to my face that you guys had sex all the time when you were together and you're asking me for time?"

Klaus rested his head on her shoulder. Taking a deep breath, he said, "I can safely guess that you would suspect me to have been attracted to Lucy at that point in my life. I was still a furious man, restlessly waiting for the next Petrova doppelganger to make her appearance in the world. Lucy offered me the perfect release."

Caroline softly growled. Klaus would have smirked at her cute jealousy if it was not for this moment.

He took hold of Caroline and turned her to face him. His heart broke when he saw two tears spill from her eyes.

Kissing them away, he pulled her into her arms. "I did not lie in there, sweetheart. I completely loathe her now. I promise tomorrow once I know you are safe from her, I will tell you how she and I have come to this state. But none of that matters right now. All I care about is keeping you all too myself. You're the best thing that's happened to me in a long time, Caroline. And you are far more kind and entrancing than any Lucy I have ever met."

Caroline blushed, not breaking eye contact with Klaus as his honest eyes hazed into hers. A radiant smile crossed her features and she pulled him in for a loving kiss. He responded in moments to the kiss, wrapping her even tighter. She then proceeded to leave his lips, only to kiss almost every other part of his face. Klaus stopped at his attempts at kissing her as she made her way from his chin to his cheeks and even to his eyes. She placed one last kiss back on his lips before pulling back with a satisfied grin at his stunned face.

"And what was that for, sweetheart?" he asked breathless.

She shrugged. "It's just the thought of you with any other woman makes me want to hurl. I want you all to myself," if he was going to be honest with her, then there was no reason for her not to return the favor.

He responded with a low growl as he attacked her lips once more. He proceeded to kiss every inch of her face as well, though his kisses were much longer and intense as he stroked Caroline's shoulders and arms simultaneously, making her whimper at points.

"You'll always have me, Caroline." His kisses moved to her neck. "I'll protect you from everything, I swear it. Nothing will harm you." His lips were at the hollow of her throat, creating little gasps from Caroline. Caroline also couldn't help but feel as if he was also promising not only her, but himself.

"Will you sleep with me again tonight? I don't want to have nightmares."

Klaus chuckled as he cupped her face in her hands. "So many kind requests from you darling…where oh where has stubborn Caroline gone?"

Caroline stuck out her tongue. "She's still here! Don't push your luck! Now I believe I still haven't met any of Maria's guests tonight and you, sir, promised you would introduce me to them!"

Klaus smiled and wrapped her arms around his as he walked her back into the hotel. "By all means, m' lady, let me make you known to the vampire world."

* * *

><p>Lucy finally drained the last human's body, throwing it on the ground with a sickening smile. Two other handsome humans she had drained lay cold on the ground beneath her. Her encounter with her old lover had made her very thirsty.<p>

Dominic walked into her suite, hardly glancing at the bodies.

"And how did you think this evening went, Lucy?"

Lucy growled at the thought of that daring baby vampire.

"I can't wait to kill the blonde airhead. I have no clue what Klaus sees in her. But, in answer to your question, I believe tonight went well. I stirred up Klaus. It's only a matter of time before he remembers everything he has pushed aside."

"Is that the plan, then? Pretend to be interested in Klaus then kill him? I only suspected we were to draw him out tonight and kill him there."

Lucy glazed over at Dominic. Poor man. Believing that she of all people wanted to kill Klaus.

"Yes, that is the plan. And I think our next act should be to take the girl. Torture her, draw him out. Then kill her. Klaus will be vulnerable with her death."

If she wasn't so quick, she would have missed the flash of sadness in Dominic's eyes.

"Oh God, don't tell me you actually fancy that insufferable wench!"

Dominic eyes glazed blacker. "I just don't think killing Caroline will be advantageous to either of us if we wish to kill Klaus. He will only grow angry and vengeful and killing him will be much more difficult to do, now if you'll excuse me, I'd rather not discuss this anymore," he bowed and quickly left the room.

She groaned, kicking one of the dead bodies in her annoyance. Her own creation had a crush on her lover's pet. Pathetic.

But no matter. As long as Klaus become hers and the blonde slut was killed, all would be good in the world.

* * *

><p>"Caroline, do you mind if we leave Paris sometime in the next two days. We can go wherever you want, I just need to assure myself Lucy does not find us again, if that is what she is planning,"<p>

Caroline cuddled closer into Klaus' chest, loving the feeling of his warm hybrid skin against hers. "I don't wanna go…." She pouted adorably.

"I know, darling, I know," he whispered tracing circles on her back. "But we have forever. We can always come back."

"True, true," she murmured, slowly drifting into sleep. "I guess I've always wanted to see Greece…."

"Greece it is," he lightly kissed her lips as she fell into sleep, a soft smile on her face.

He wanted more than anything to take her completely as his own. She finally had fallen for him in the romantic sense, but it was all up to her to make the final choice. The choice that she would be his forever. Klaus was a very patient man, however, and at the rate things were going, he was happy.

Lucy ran through his mind again, causing him to clench tighter to his girl. He saw the way Lucy looked at Caroline, as if she wanted to rip her limb from limb until nothing was left of her. How he wished he could simply rip Lucy's heart out and end her. But she was almost as indestructible as he was.

Laying his head onto Caroline's, he smelled her sweet scent, regaining peace, before falling asleep.

**We'll see how Dominic plays out in the coming chapters...plus I hope we all see just how insane Lucy is. Again, you'll see why soon!**

**I love Klaroline and I regret nothing 3**


	11. Kisses and Tears

**SPOILERS! I AM GOING TO SPOIL! SO SKIP IF YOU DON'T WANT THEM!**

**Okay guys I am furious! I am so freakin ticked off! And not even about Klaus! You know why! He is NOT technically dead, they only immobilized him...he will be back.**

**What I am FURIOUS about is Caroline holding a F*&$^% party for his death...I mean WTH? Caroline the man saved your life twice and you throw a PARTY because he's dead...I am disappointed. Sooooo disappointed.**

**I mean really.**

**But I still ship Klaroline...so Caroline you're just gonna have to stop the hate and start the love because us Klaroline fans are hardcore and weren't given in by your Forwood ship...**

**Storytime!**

**It's long. And *warning* evil Klaus is in here so it turns violent...but I tried to keep it reasonable.**

**Tell me what you think.**

The private jet Klaus ordered boggled Caroline's mind.

A large Arabian rug lay across the floor of the jet. Two love seats sat across from each other in the middle, a coffee table in between already embellished on top with fruits and cheese.

"But seatbelts!" she cried turning to Klaus with a pained expression.

He laughed at her face. Poor thing, she would have to get used to this if they were to go all over Europe Klaus-style.

He took her hand and led her into the body of the jet.

"Only the best are flying us today, love. You will not need it. I've compelled a flight attendant to stay in the back compartment unless we need her for anything."

"Well, that wasn't nice!" Caroline scoffed, throwing herself in a loveseat.

"Then you can call her out more often," Klaus smirked kissing her brow.

Caroline buried her face into Klaus' chest as the jet took off. Klaus had to hold back a chuckle as her breathing came out in scared gasps. Did she not know she was in no danger, with his arms around her?

Caroline finally looked up and around, noticing a flat screen TV and a stereo system. She had to admit she felt very giddy traveling like this.

She turned to look at Klaus, who was shifting throughout his bags…his two bags compared to her eight.

"Are you looking for something?"

"Searching for that bloody book…" he muttered without looking up. "Why don't you finish up your letter to Chloe…"

"I finished it in the airport, moron. I made a huge sermon about how much I missed her as I sealed it. Someone wasn't listening…"

Klaus looked up to a vexed Caroline. She was right. He hadn't listened to hardly a thing she rambled about. His mind was too caught up in the past and to the potential outburst he would have from Caroline once she knew…

His hand finally grabbed onto a book. He pulled out it out, the smell old and faded.

Caroline wrinkled her nose.

"Gross! Why the hell were you carrying that old thing around with you?"

He held up the bag. "This bag is full of some past memories of mine. The other is for my clothes. Never know when I might need some reminders."

Oh, so it was his one bag compared to her eight. Caroline rolled her eyes.

Klaus handed her the book. "Read this. Most of this I can vouch as truth, but you may want me to rule out some things."

Caroline looked at the dirty cover. She could faintly see the title, _The Tale of Lucy and Ruth_.

"Wait, is this…"

Klaus nodded while simultaneously sitting down next to her and turning her to face away from him.

"The one and only…now if you do not mind, love, I have a fancy to braid your hair."

Caroline was silent before bursting into laughter. "Oh my god, I just had an imagine of Damon looking at us right now. He'd probably be too shocked at seeing you braiding my hair to notice anything else!"

Klaus chuckled and kissed her neck. "Whatever makes you smile, Caroline. Now, will you read?"

"Yes, yes…" she opened the book and she felt Klaus' manly hands gently twine through her hair.

With a happy sigh, she began to read.

* * *

><p><em>The Tale of Lucy and Ruth<em>

_Once upon a time in a land far away there lived a very beautiful King and Queen_

_Although this King and Queen had everything, they did not have what they desired most_

_A child_

_As the Queen grew older and no child came, the King began to see the despair in his wife_

_In desperation, the King went to the forbidden area of his town, where the witches lived._

_He begged the witches for help, telling them he would do anything for a potion._

_The elder witch took pity on the King and proclaimed_

_"In two years, your Queen will be blessed with a daughter. She will have hair as black as a raven, for she was created not by pure love, but of the dark magic of the witches. On her first birthday, you will give your daughter up to us and she will become a part of our own. This will be the cost of your child."_

_The King, knowing this would be the only way of relieving his Queen, agreed and with a heavy heart, rode home._

_In two years, the witch's prophecy came true. The Queen was blessed with a beautiful baby girl, with hair as black as the feathers on the raven. And she named her Lucy._

_The Queen's happiness was short-lived. In the blink of an eye, Lucy had turned one._

_With wet faces and sobbing sighs, the King and Queen handed Lucy over to the witches. Never to see Lucy again as their daughter, but as a loyal subject._

_Although the witches treated her kindly, they never opened up to the girl as an equal. She did not possess any power, resulting in her immediate inferiority._

_However, a young witch by the name of Ruth took pity on Lucy. The two became fast friends and there was not one amongst the witches who doubted their strong love and loyalty to each other._

_Nearing Lucy's 20th birthday, strange rumors were heard around the kingdom. Rumors of violent murders in the kingdoms surrounding their own, bodies drained of blood. "Vampire" was heard whispered around the marketplace._

_On her birthday, Lucy did not return from her daily walk in the woods. Ruth in panic searched for her friend, but to no avail._

_The witches grew distressed. The vampire rumors seemed all too true now with Lucy's disappearance. Lucy would now be one of them._

_Years passed and Ruth had given up all hope of ever seeing her beloved friend again._

_Until._

_Ruth was awoken by the sound of a scream…a scream that sounded oddly familiar._

_She rushed out into the woods and to her shock, found a sobbing Lucy curled into the base of a tree._

_With not a care in the world that Lucy was now an enemy, Ruth reunited with Lucy. Ruth learned of the man who had turned Lucy, a man named Mikael. He had created Lucy to assist him in killing his son, Niklaus._

_Lucy sobbed her story to Ruth. How she was demanded to woo and seduce Niklaus. How she had fallen in love with him in the process. How she saved him before Mikael could kill him._

_"Oh Ruth!" she cried. "How Mikael will hate me! He will kill me I know it!"_

_And at the base of that tree, Ruth swore to Lucy that she would protect Lucy at all costs from the vampire named Mikael. Ruth chose a vampire over nature and nature would have its way._

_When Mikael finally found Lucy, years later, Ruth was prepared. As the vicious beast was about to plunge the stake into Lucy's heart, Ruth summoned all her power and threw herself in front of Lucy._

_The power burst the stake in Ruth's chest as it caught fire. Mikael screamed out in pain as fire fell on him and he ran._

_Lucy cried out as she watched Ruth die before her. She cradled Ruth to her chest, holding her as a mother does to her child. Her only friend in the world was dead._

_They say that when Ruth died to save Lucy, Ruth had summoned all of Earth's energy in her final moments, casting a spell of protection so strong that no vampire or werewolf could ever break through and destroy it. Ruth's spell fell onto Lucy, encompassing her with this protection. It was as if Ruth's wish, to keep Lucy alive, had finally come true. The spell on Lucy would protect her from everything. Even the demons they call the Originals could not destroy Lucy._

* * *

><p>Caroline tried to read the scribbles underneath but found she couldn't.<p>

She was silent before speaking hesitantly, "So…Mikael turned Lucy so he could kill you?"

Klaus nodded, in silent anger. "Probably his most brilliant tactic…she was a marvelous actress."

"But the story says she actually fell in love with you…so it wasn't all acting…"

Klaus took the book and flipped through the tattered pages. "I wrote most of the beginning, as she told me herself of her past. Others have received the book in their possession to add onto it. Lucy never tried to save me. As I recall, before she left, she tried to have the building I was sleeping in burn down, to weaken me and allow Mikael to get a lead way. I made it out rather difficultly."

Caroline leaned into Klaus, looking into the pages as he turned them. She thought of Lucy as she did now, evil and cold-hearted…and slightly psychotic.

"She sounded sweet in this story. What happened to her?"

"Like many other vampires, she lived on each day slowly losing her humanity."

"Have you?" Caroline wanted to slap herself for asking.

Klaus stroked Caroline's braids out, smoothing out her hair.

"I reckon I have very little left in me…I have my family. They kept my humanity together for a while. And you, of course have this irritating way of making me feel very human-like…"

Caroline blushed and hugged him. As he hugged her back, he silently wondered, yet again, how this lovely creature had come into his life.

* * *

><p>Time slowly passed as Klaus fiddled more with Caroline's hair. She was awake, but napped in peace. She needed some quiet after learning about Lucy. Klaus had hoped compelling the flight attendant away would encourage Caroline to have him all to herself. He also desperately wanted to rid his mind of his awful past with Lucy. He imagined, for the millionth time, running his hands down Caroline's curves, kissing every part of her body, imagined stripping off her sweatshirt to reveal her pink tank top…<p>

As if reading his mind, Caroline announced in dullness, "I'm bored."

"Are you, love?"

"Yes! And I don't want to watch a movie or anything…lord how long until we get there?"

Klaus shifted his legs so that they touched Caroline's. "Maybe an hour."

Caroline huffed. "I guess I could try to sleep…"

Klaus quickly let his hand travel down from her hair until it rest lightly on her breast. Even with a sweatshirt on, Caroline suddenly felt light-headed.

"I think I may have a perfect remedy to your boredom, sweetheart," Klaus whispered into her ear.

Caroline felt her lower stomach muscles clench, but was determined to play along.

"And whatever could that remedy be?"

Klaus lifted Caroline off his chest and laid her against the opposite side of the love, so he could position himself so that he was right above her.

"I think love, that is it about time someone showed you just how perfect you are. Made you _feel _perfect."

His hand slipped under both her sweatshirt and tank to glide across her stomach.

"Do you not agree?" he whispered roughly.

"Sounds perfect," Caroline gasped.

Klaus smirked and to Caroline's surprise, he got up from the loveseat and placed the entire length of her body across the seat, so her feet crossed over the armrest.

Klaus knelt down at her feet, placing gentle caressing hands on them. Caroline watched in wonder as he traced his fingers over them with fascination.

His hands stopped at her star tattoo.

"When did you get this?"

"When I was 15. I complained that it was hardly noticeable and Mom still said no. So I just went back with Elena and got it secretly."

Klaus leaned in and kissed the tattoo lovingly. Caroline gasped.

Klaus was kissing her foot.

"It's perfect," he murmured, continuing his inspection of her as he trailed up her legs. His hands grazed every part of her skin, his kisses leaving hot spots. Caroline stabilized herself by twirling her fingers in his hair, satisfied by his low sounds of approval.

As Klaus crawled over the armrest, Caroline removed her sweatshirt. Her shyness took hold as Klaus looked up and down approvingly.

Seeing her fears, he brushed a hand down her cheek. "I will only do what I think will please you, Caroline. Nothing too quick."

His hands lifted up the sides of her tank, taking in the flat smoothness of her stomach. He kissed every inch of it, even letting his tongue slip out for the briefest of moments, tasting her salty skin.

"Do you want me?"

The question surprised him. He looked into her eyes. He once again saw fear, but of a different kind. A fear of being rejected.

In answer to her daring question, he took one of her hands and placed it over his jeans, right over his hard manhood. They both gasped at the same time.

He gave her a deep kiss before whispering huskily in her ear, "Can you not feel how much I want you?"

He kissed her again, trying to rid the insecurity out of her eyes.

"Every moment Caroline." A kiss. "Every time you smile, every time you laugh," A kiss. "I want you." A very long kiss. "But I will never claim you as mine until you want me as much as I want you."

He trailed kisses down her neck, groaning as her hand gently stroked him.

"A part of me wants this…" Caroline began shaking slightly as his teeth grazed her shoulders. "I want this much more than I can say, but…" she paused, lifting his head so she could look into his eyes. He gazed in adoration, and his lips were puffy from his kisses….damn those lips.

"…but you're right. I want to look at you the same way you're looking at me right now. I feel close…but not there."

He kissed her long and hard as a few tears fell from her eyes.

"I hate it when you cry," he spoke softly, licking her lips.

"Will you wait for me, Klaus? Until I'm there?"

"Oh, Caroline…do you not remember our first evening out? I will wait forever, love. I told you I'm a very patient man."

She wrapped her legs around his torso. "Yes…that you did."

"This is enough for me now," he placed a hand on her face. "That you have accepted that you will one day want me...that is enough…"

* * *

><p>They landed in Athens not too long afterwards. He insisted on carrying and carting all her luggage until they reached outside the terminal.<p>

"Caroline, I need to go inside to finish some flight business, wait here for me?"

Caroline tugged on a dog chain and winked. "No problem."

He smiled brightly and pulled her into a long kiss, slightly groaning when she brushed up against him.

"I will not be long," he spoke gruffly, walking away quickly to regain himself before smashing Caroline into the nearest wall and kissing her.

Caroline smiled to herself. That she, Miss Caroline Second Choice Forbes, could make an original hybrid get uneasy, made her feel quite powerful.

Her mouth was suddenly covered by a sturdy hand. She attempted to scream and turned to face her captor…Dominic.

"I am very sorry about this," he spoke quickly before she felt her head turn in a very sickening crack and her world turned black.

* * *

><p>She came to inside of a very large limo. Her head and neck still in numb pain, she rose to look around her setting.<p>

"Care for some blood? And do not worry, I will return you soon."

Dominic's piercing black eyes gazed into hers.

"What am I doing here?" her voice cracked in thirst.

"Drink," Dominic demanded.

Caroline hesitantly took a sip, she felt her fangs pierce out as she tasted the fine liquid and she drank the rest with greed.

"What am I doing here?" she repeated, this time a little more aggressively.

Dominic laid back against his seat, giving Caroline a confused gaze.

"You are here because I wish to warn you."

"What?"

"Lucy wishes for your immediate death. She believes that by killing you she may be able to kill Klaus with less difficulty. Without her knowledge, I have come to warn you of her intentions."

Caroline stared dumbly at him. He seemed serious.

"And why in hell would you want to warn me of this?"

Dominic leaned down again to face her, cocking his head like a dog with interest.

"I am not sure…" he answered softly. His eyes, if possible, looked like they had softened. "All I know is that I do not like the idea of you in the state of death…it makes me feel…empty."

Okay this was getting weird.

"Look," Caroline spoke with a bit of strain. "I hardly know you, all I know is you're side-kick of wacko Lucy, who wants Klaus dead. Which means you probably want him dead as well."

Dominic lost his look of softness. "Of course I do! The monster murdered my family…felt their bodies lying on the ground for my return home. Lucy and I will murder him together."

Caroline felt herself growing furious. "Then I find it hard to believe you are concerned about me! You know I am with Klaus, why would you think that you could warn me without me warning him?"

The black-eyed vampire closed in on her. His eyes flashed dangerously.

"Do not test me, child. I will lay no harm on you and I may try and prevent Lucy's idea of murdering you, but we will not budge on our wish to destroy Niklaus. Take my warning and do what you will of it, but mark my words, we will kill him with your protection or not."

"I'll stand by him," Caroline whispered savagely. Both glared at each in mutual anger before Dominic chuckled.

"What the hell is so funny?" Caroline growled.

"Oh, just that I see more and more why Niklaus likes you…Niklaus of the Darkness and Caroline of the Light…"

The limo suddenly slowed down to a stop. Dominic handed Caroline a piece of paper, directions spelt out on them.

"I must return to the airport to go back to Paris. Lucy has already formed some plans that she will want me to look at. Follow these directions and you will arrive at your hotel. Ah, and here is your mobile device."

He reached in his coat pocket and handed her her cell. She looked down at 25 new text messages and 10 voicemails…all from Klaus.

Oh God, he was going to be pissed.

Caroline hurriedly walked outside of the limo, anxious to get away.

"And Caroline? Be careful...Lucy may have already begun he plan as we speak. And for your own self-interest, I am a Watcher…you may want to remember that when you go running off again with Klaus. Until we meet again…"

He closed the door and the limo sped away, leaving a very frazzled Caroline in its wake.

* * *

><p>Of course, she got lost.<p>

She was too afraid to call Klaus…his texts and voicemails had gone from worried to terrified to very furious and she was in no mood for dangerous Klaus.

Without realizing it, the sun had fallen and Caroline was walking in a very isolated street. She cursed herself before turning back to the downtown where she knew there would be lights.

"Do you think that's her?" her vampire hearing picked out a very quiet male voice.

"I don't know…but she does looks like the girl Lucy told us to find."

At the sound of Lucy's name, Caroline bolted. Not caring if anyone saw her in vampire speed, she ran down the street with only one goal of getting the hell out of that street.

She was pinned to the ground in less than a few moments. She struggled but the hands kept her firm to the ground. These people could only be vampires.

"This is definitely her."

The hands turned her to face two men, both looking down at her in malicious victory.

"What did Lucy say to do with her?"

"Have some fun with her, then take her back."

Caroline struggled fiercely as she took in the smell of vervain. One of the vampires had uncorked a bottle of it as the other spoke.

Caroline let out a piercing scream as the vampire poured the vervain down each of her arms. The smoke vaporized off her scorched skin.

"Shut her up." The other vampire laughed and covered her mouth harshly as the first vampire continued to pour vervain slowly up and down her body.

Tears spilled down Caroline's face as the pain burned her over and over again. She only had one strange thought as they continued their torture.

Why is it always me?

"My turn," the vampire holding her face let go and that was when Caroline screamed her heart out. She let out wailing cries hoping and praying someone would come.

Out of nowhere, a stake flew into her thigh and the other man shut her mouth.

"Don't make us kill you, love" she gagged at the sound of Klaus' nickname for her be used by this attacker.

Suddenly both bodies were flown off of Caroline. Caroline looked up to behold a savage looking man. She realized with terror that it was Klaus. Though he did not appear at all to her like the Klaus she knew.

His hands were clawed by his sides, his whole body tensed like that of a wolf. His fangs were out, much longer than her own. His eyes were a fierce yellow, his pupils smaller and slight, the purple veins on his face pulsed out. Caroline realized she was staring at the face of a monster.

In a flash, Klaus had one of the vampires pinned to a wall. The man squirmed in fear.

"You're…you're…Klaus."

Klaus' voice was none like Caroline had heard before.

"Very good," Klaus let out a very disturbing laugh, causing Caroline to flinch. "Now, before I kill you, would you like to inform me why you are hurting _my_ Caroline?"

The vampire's eyes bulged. "Oh God, she's yours! I didn't know, I swear it, I swear it! Lucy told us to find…"

Klaus bit down hard on the vampire's neck. Caroline watched in horror, unable to process what Klaus would do next.

In quick flashes, Klaus snapped the arms and legs of the vampire. As the vampire fell to the ground, Klaus stepped hard on his chest, cracking a series of ribs. The vampire howled in pain.

"How much pain are you in?" whispered Klaus. His hand was placed on the man's chest.

The vampire held his neck in agony. Caroline realized Klaus had given him a werewolf bite…and it looked much worse than hers had been.

Klaus smirked. "And may this be a lesson to your friend and Lucy that no one lays a finger on Caroline. Ever vampire, werewolf, and hybrid will die if he chooses to harm her. Now…I think I will let you watch as you die…"

And with that, Klaus reached into the vampire's chest and removed the heart. He brought it out with a sickening suck, letting it drop to his side. The vampire gasped in absolute terror before the black and purple veins took over his body and he lay still.

Caroline at this point was in tears. Her sobs of fright were choking her. But Klaus was not done.

Klaus then turned to the other vampire, who was slowly coming out of his blackout.

Klaus bit into both of the vampire's hands, his werewolf eyes gleaming.

Looking into the vampire's eyes, he compelled, "You are to go to Lucy and show her what I have done for Caroline. You will tell her that I am prepared to kill for Caroline and it would be very wise of her to end her little game of hide and seek. Now. Go."

The vampire fled without a second glance.

* * *

><p>Klaus heaved heavy breaths, his hands and mouth dripping of blood. He turned to face Caroline, who still lay in her same position crying.<p>

"Caroline…" he whispered. His voice had returned to its beautiful soft tone.

Caroline tried to slow down her sobs. She gazed at Klaus, trying to see past the blood and guts.

"Klaus…" she whispered broken.

In seconds, Klaus had his arms around her and his face in hers, not caring that he was getting blood all over her face and clothes.

"Forgive me darling, forgive me," he whispered. Biting into his wrist, he held it out to Caroline. "Drink, love, please you must heal faster."

Caroline instantly took hold of him, drinking his pure heavenly blood. Klaus planted kisses in her hair endlessly as she drank.

"Oh, my sweet Caroline," he murmured as she healed. Any other time, Caroline would have found the song reference funny, but not now.

She hid her face in his chest. Her sobs slowly taking over again.

"I've never seen you like that before…" she chocked.

He rocked her. "I had to save you Caroline…and Lucy had to be warned."

She wrapped her arms more tightly around him.

"I thought I lost you today…" Klaus confessed in her ear. She paused. "I….I thought all the light in my life had gone out…."

"I never left you…I…" she was too tired to tell him what happened with Dominic. "Klaus…what do we do now…?"

"We go home…and wait."

And picking Caroline up, he raced home.

Lucy was more prepared than he thought.

**Oh goody! So Lucy is coming again soon! Just wanted to explain why she is very dangerous and all that. Plus I wanted us to see Dominic again and the conflicts he will face as his "strange" feelings for Caroline grow. I lovvvve reviews so please tell me what you think!**


	12. And So It Begins

**I'm very sorry for the wait! I had many exams this week :(**

**Sooooo...was finale epic or was it epic? Elena a vampire? What? But of course I was just mind blown when Klaus took over Tyler, my face must have been pretty epic :P Season 4 is so gonna be about Klaroline, now I got to have an amazing summer to keep my mind off of it!**

**Again, long chapter! I had so much to write about! And I brought in two more characters so I hope you don't mind ;)**

**Oh! and beware of some sexy time scenes...**

* * *

><p>Caroline waited in the car impatiently, watching Klaus from a far distance pace back and forth on the phone. He seemed irritated. He kept brushing his hand through his hair and switching the cell from ear to ear.<p>

Two days after that horrible night, Klaus had decided to take Caroline to the beach of all places.

"It's out of the city, love and we can stay there for a bit while I plan on what to do about Lucy," he had said, kissing her forehead quickly as he walked out of the penthouse to buy some "necessities" as he put it.

Now as she watched him on the phone, she suddenly realized just how genuinely worried Klaus was about this whole Lucy issue. Normally he was so composed in the face of a threat, cool and collected. For the first time, she was witnessing Klaus in stress and it worried her.

He got in the driver's seat with a huff of annoyance.

"What was that about?"

"Business, darling. Have to keep you protected at all costs." He smiled in an attempt to soothe her, but she could tell he was faking it.

"Was it one of your hybrids?" she scoffed.

He chuckled. "Maybe…" he started to pull out into the street. "Now let's me take you to see one of my favorite places on Earth."

* * *

><p>After an hour, Klaus pulled into a driveway of a rather large beach house. It's sandy color went well with the seagulls flying in the sky and the smell of ocean.<p>

Caroline, however, could not see the ocean over the high dunes along the yard of the house.

Quickly she raced out of the car and over the dunes in a moment of impatience to see what lay ahead.

She gasped as she looked around her. The beach was completely empty, the velvety sand squishing between her toes. The deep blue waves gently drifted in and out of the beach, creating a peaceful setting around her.

Caroline discarded her shirt and shorts, leaving her in her pink bikini that she wore just for this moment.

With a squeal, she raced into the waves, embracing the warm salt water as she tripped over herself and fell completely in.

Klaus stood close to wear she discarded her clothes, a soft smile on his face. To see her so happy, splashing in the water with a wonderful smile on her face, was everything to him. If anyone saw him in this state right now, they would not believe any of it for a second. That the murderous Niklaus was getting gushy over some blonde would be ridiculous to any person, but he didn't care. His heart swelled when she rose from the water to blow him a kiss before giggling and throwing herself back underwater. God, he loved her.

Klaus suddenly went rigid. What did he just think?

He had faintly pondered the idea of "loving" Caroline when he held her as she slept those two nights. Letting his mind roam the possibility of loving someone other than a sibling, but he threw it away. Love was a vampire's greatness weakness, it harmed everything it touched. He was a vampire…a hybrid no less…and monsters like him did not "love".

But now he recounted every moment he had had with Caroline. He protected her, showed her all the places he loved, bought her anything her heart desired, worshipped the ground she walked on. He had thought he was doing this so he would eventually win her over…because he wanted her. But people didn't do what he did for Caroline because they _wanted_ a person…they did those things because they _loved_ a person…right? He knew he wanted her…by god how he wanted her. But could it be possible that he…_loved_ her?

"Come on Klaus you're missing all the fun!" Caroline pulled Klaus out of his thoughts as she called to him from water, her naked skin gleaming in the bright sunlight. His throat clenched with that irritable emotion, not of want but of lo…

Klaus turned in annoyance. Damn his mind for getting him hooked on that thought.

"Give me a few moment, love, I'll be back," he said a little too gruffly. Luckily he missed Caroline's faint look of disappointment.

* * *

><p>He came back out ten minutes later, with a beach chair and a book. Caroline giggled and rolled her eyes when she realized it was the <em>Hunger Games<em>. So much for him sticking to the classics.

He didn't look at her as he sat down, immersing himself into the pages.

"Come into the water!" she shouted at him. His eyes remained on the book.

"No thank you, love. I prefer reading on the beach, if you please."

Caroline crossed her arms in annoyance. Well that wouldn't do.

She slowly made her way out of the water, feeling suddenly like Ariel coming out of the ocean with her new human legs.

She walked up to face him, arms still crossed. "Come into the water."

"No," Klaus stated, his eyes briefly met hers with adamancy before returning to the book.

Fine. New tactic.

She walked around his chair, so that she was now behind him. She leaned down and wrapped her arms around his chest and abs. Bringing her lips close to his ear, she whispered, "Please…"

She could hear his breath hitch, and she smiled evilly. With a rush of power, she started to trail sweet seductive kisses down his jaw onto his neck. Her arms traced the faint lines of his abs through his shirt.

"Pretty please…" her tongue licked his earlobe before her teeth grazed his neck.

Klaus struggled to keep his posture. Just like Caroline, he refused to succumb to her power.

"I said no, Caroline." His voice was suggesting a hint of weakness.

Caroline moved her face closer to his, rubbing her cheek against his own.

"You wanna know what I thought the most attractive thing about you was when I first met you?"

The question caught Klaus off guard. He turned his head to face her.

"And what could that be, love?"

She took this opportunity to kiss him wholeheartedly, his lips tasting the saltiness of the sea on her mouth and tongue. She rubbed her hands around his jaw and cheeks.

"Your stubble," she whispered into his mouth. "It's so sexy and rough and manly…especially on you. That night at that ball when we argued, you were so close to me I could see every whisker of it…you have no idea how much it distracted me…"

Klaus groaned as her lips met his again, dropping his book and finally starting to lose himself to her. He growled when she pulled away from him, a smirk on her face.

"Now I think you're a little overdressed for a dip in the ocean…"

Her hands reached further down and raised his shirt. She almost started drooling at the sight of his naked stomach and chest.

Klaus helped her take it off before throwing back the chair and picking her up.

"Now for your punishment for distracting me…"

And with a screech from Caroline, he ran and threw her out into the water.

Caroline threw her head up and looked back at the beach with an angry look, only to see that Klaus had disappeared.

"Klaus?" she shouted and looked down the beach.

She stood in confusion for a few more moments before she felt something grasp at her legs. She let out a scream, before she was tugged under and her body was captured by tickling hands. She felt lips glaze against her face underwater, and the body brought her up.

"You jerk!" she screeched into his face, though she was smiling the whole time. "I told you never to tickle me ag…"

She was caught off by Klaus' mouth descending on hers, shutting her up for the next few minutes. They traveled each other's mouths and caressed each other's bodies, her legs soon wrapped around his torso.

Caroline had an odd thought of how lovely they must have looked just now. If anyone had come across them, they would have supposed them to be honeymooners.

She rested her head on his chest before looking up into his handsome face.

"We'll always have each other's backs, won't we?" she asked. Her eyes looked into his with a deep yearning and hope.

He held her close. "Always."

* * *

><p>Caroline sprung out from Klaus' arms the next morning before he could stop her; so much was her eagerness to go swimming again.<p>

He chuckled as he watched from the window as she ran right into the calm waves, splashing the water like a young child.

He felt that emotion again…the one that had started to constantly nip away at his heart every time he looked at her.

With a growl, he quickly dressed for the beach and followed Caroline out.

By the time he made his way onto the beach, he found Caroline lying on a towel, back up and her wet blond hair dripping wet.

He lightly groaned at the sight of her almost entire backside naked and softly lowered himself so he was riding her back.

"Morning, love…" he whispered low in her ear as he began to massage her neck.

She lightly moaned. "Don't stop," she whispered, enjoying the feel of his hands kneading away her knots.

His hands moved down to her shoulders, working away at them until they felt like soft dough.

She screeched when his hands went near her sides.

"NO KLAUS! I told you no!" she yelled, suddenly trying to turn to face her body at him.

He slammed her body back down on the towel, hands firm on her shoulders.

"Oh, I am not done with you, sweetheart," he roughly said, nipping at her neck.

Caroline eagerly waited for his hands to go at it again, but whimpered when she felt his full lips close in on her spine.

He kissed along down her spine, smiling in her gasps as he ended a kiss right above her bottom half of her bikini. He put open mouthed kisses coming back up, leaning almost on top of her back as he grasped her closer to him.

His teeth tore away at the bikini strap on her back, causing Caroline to blush.

"Klaus! Someone might see!"

He lightly licked the white line on her back where the sun had not reached. "No one will see, love," he whispered, lightly removing Caroline's hands from her breasts, where she was holding up the bikini in embarrassment.

Caroline sighed in pleasure, closing her eyes as he continued his assault on her back. She was pretty sure he had kissed or licked every part of it. So much caught in their acts of love that they didn't hear the footsteps.

"Bloody hell!"

"Niklaus, this is highly inappropriate!"

Both Klaus and Caroline shot up to see the stunned and disgusted faces of Rebekah and Elijah Mikaelson.

* * *

><p>Caroline turned every shade of red imaginable. In a flash, Klaus had her tied up her bikini again and he rose with a scowl.<p>

"Honestly, you two could not just wait at the house?"

Rebekah still had her mouth gaping. Elijah, however, answered.

"No one was there, we just assumed…how are you Caroline?"

Caroline blushed at Elijah's politeness. Something she very well didn't deserve.

"I'm fine, than…"

"ARE YOU INSANE?"

The other three turned to a furious Rebekah, obviously over her shock.

"Your brothers and I have spent two months dealing with that doppleganger bitch and her loyal subjects, and here you are snogging this tramp!"

Klaus growled. "Do not call her that…"

"I came because you told me you needed help with that bitch Lucy! But clearly she's not a problem, seeing we find you on an isolated beach with….her!"

"Lucy is a problem!"

"Oh? So why don't you explain it to me before I haul out of here and get back to guarding your precious blood bag?"

"Rebekah…"

"Don't you '_Rebekah_' me! And how the bloody hell did you get her here, compulsion?"

"Actually…"

"NO!"

Now all three Originals turned to a blushing Caroline, arms crossed and in all her bikini glory.

"Rebekah, there is a Lucy problem. We are here because her freaky servants almost killed me! Now if Klaus had actually informed me that you two were coming, then this whole morning would have gone differently. But he didn't, because he's oh so protective! And no compulsion was necessary, I just happen to have a huge crush on him so you can get over yourself!"

Rebekah gaped again. Elijah chuckled at Klaus' face. He had not seen Klaus bestow a smile with so much happiness before.

They all stood silent for a brief moment, all with different emotions, before Elijah clapped his hands.

"Now Niklaus, I believe you called us here on business. I would hate to waste it on arguments."

* * *

><p>Klaus held Caroline's hand as they walked along the beach. Elijah walked next to Klaus in deep discussion while Rebekah slacked off behind them, grumbling and kicking sand in vexation.<p>

Klaus had finished his explanation on Lucy to his siblings. Elijah walked on in muted silence, while Caroline heard Rebekah grumbling, "…hate Lucy…" behind her back.

"So…." Caroline began awkwardly, "…how do you two know Lucy?"

Elijah opened his mouth to speak, but Rebekah beat him to it.

"I was with him for some time when he was dating Lucy. What a bitch! I told him severely times she was not to be trusted, but does anyone listen to me? And now he's with you of all people…"

"Rebekah…" Klaus said in a low threat.

Elijah quickly cut in.

"Rebekah, if you do not trust Caroline, then I believe you need to reevaluate your perception. Caroline is a very loyal friend and if she has chosen to be with Niklaus, then she will now be loyal to him."

"Oh, and you know this because of spending all your time with the doppelganger I suppose…"

Elijah turned a faint pink, but nodded and replied, "Yes, and I believe Elena."

Klaus suddenly stopped walked, causing Rebekah to slam into his back and growl in annoyance.

"I believe we are getting off topic here. I have already established that Caroline is to be trusted. I now need your word that you will do everything in your power to help me destroy Lucy and protect Caroline." He turned to gaze at Caroline, wanting her to understand how far he'd go to save her.

Elijah and Rebekah stared between their brother and Caroline. It became clear to them that their brother was in love, it was impossible to miss the look of adoration and devotion. The same could not be said for Caroline, though she looked very happy under Klaus' loving gaze. But Klaus was their brother, and if he wanted Caroline protected, they would protect her.

"We stick together as one," Elijah whispered.

"Always and forever," Rebekah recited, though she glared at Caroline.

They had reached the house. Rebekah raced in, Caroline spotting a few tears trickle down her face.

"I will talk to her," Klaus spoke softly. He gave Caroline a deep kiss, embarrassing Caroline as Elijah watched them with a rather peaceful gaze, before he followed Rebekah.

"Thank you," Elijah said after a few moments of silence between himself and Caroline.

"For bringing love and happiness back into his life," he said to her quizzical look. "And I trust you…Elena has practically sketched out your entire character to me. And I believe that you would not turn your back on Klaus now."

"You're right," Caroline said with her head up. "I wouldn't."

Elijah smiled and began to walk back towards the house.

"Elijah?"

He turned back to face her.

"How…how is Elena? And Bonnie…Matt…Tyler?"

Elijah's face turned to a more somber look. Caroline feared until he spoke sadly.

"Elena is a very forgiving person. I fear that the longer you wait to contact the rest of them, however, the more they shall grow to resent you for leaving them."

* * *

><p>"I can't believe Nik is making me do this…"Rebekah muttered as she pawed through the dresses.<p>

"Same," muttered Caroline.

They were in a rather large mall back in Athens. Klaus had said they should always be on the move, so remaining at the beach house wasn't an option. Now he had forced Rebekah and Caroline into "getting to know one another" at the mall, him and Elijah eating in a restaurant not too far away.

"This dress would look good on you…" Caroline held up a green dress from the rack.

Rebekah fiercely shook her head. "Don't like green."

"You wore green at the ball, remember?"

Rebekah scowled, turning pink at getting caught.

"Fine, I'll try it on. But I have no idea what I'm going to be wearing it to. Nik said he won't let us leave the mall unless we have a few dress purchases so I might as well get a few now…make this end quicker."

Caroline's face fell as Rebekah headed to the dressing room. Of course she didn't like Rebekah either, but in starting to fall for Klaus, she found she wanted to have everything that had to do Klaus be a part of her as well. And that included his bitch of a sister Rebekah.

She pulled out her phone and texted Klaus.

_Hey you...thanks 4 being the worst boyfriend ever. What did I ever do to u for this punishment?_

She only had to wait less than a minute before he texted her back.

_Only one more hour love and I will pick you up. So are we now boyfriend and girlfriend…?_

She had to giggle. She had just reached the part in her mind that she would have to call Klaus something more than a tour guide. Tourists didn't make out with their tour guides.

_No duh moron! Omg we should have cute nicknames for each other! I'm calling you Klausy ;)_

"Caroline be proud of yourself. I like the dress." Rebekah's voice called out from the dressing room.

"Awesome." Caroline shouted back. Her phone vibrated.

_That is ridiculous. Though I can think of quite a few for you Carebear…_

She texted back a quick _Hell No_ before shutting the phone, hearing Rebekah stop out.

"Now hurry up! We need you to have at least three dresses or Nik will kill me."

* * *

><p>"So why do you hate me so much?" Caroline finally broke the awkward silence between herself and Rebekah. They were sitting on a bench outside the mall, waiting another 20 minutes until Klaus would show up. Her hands held onto two bags, each one full of dresses. For the first time in her life, Caroline believed she had way too many clothes.<p>

"Oh I don't hate you, you just bother me," Rebekah replied, sucking down the last of a milkshake.

"How do I bother you?"

"Let's see…you were dating the guy that I liked, you are friends with the girl I hate, and then you decide to piss me off more by stealing my own brother and getting him caught in your web…"

"I didn't steal him. He was the one who came after me!"

"Who cares! Now he's in love with you and is putting you above everything else, including his own family!"

"Is that it? You're just jealous he's with me now instead of with you and your siblings?"

Rebekah glared at her, trying to mask her anger, but Caroline could see the tears in her eyes.

"Look, Bekah..." stopping in surprise at using the Original's nickname. "Klaus loves his family above all. He would do anything for you and I understand that. And I understand that he also likes me now and wants to protect me and vice versa. That doesn't mean I'm stealing him. If anything, that means I want to become a part of him. And that means trying to like his family."

"Well, isn't that touching…"

Rebekah and Caroline spun to face their intruder and both gasped.

"Lucy."

The black-haired vampire smiled and sat down next to Caroline on the bench. Caroline quickly eased over to Rebekah.

Her black hair had been cut. Not by much, but enough to be noticed. She wore a red sundress, with matching earrings and necklace. She looked positively evil.

"And how are you ladies today?"

Caroline sat frozen in terror, but Rebekah easily replied, "Lovely. Now why don't you leave, before I rip your teeth out…"

"Oh Rebekah, how long has it been…several decades at least. You remind me so much of your brother."

"Do not speak of Klaus in that tone. You make me sick."

"That's too bad. We would have been wonderful sister-in-laws."

Rebekah growled deeply in her throat. "I really think you should leave."

Lucy lost the playfulness, turning cold eyes onto Caroline. "Fine. But not without you."

Caroline quickly stood up and faced Lucy. "I'm not going anywhere with you."

"Oh, I think you will. Let me make this very clear…choose to go with me and I promise you no one will come to harm. Refuse and I take you by force."

Rebekah stood up. "I think you forget who's on Caroline's side."

Lucy ignored Rebekah and raised an eyebrow waiting for Caroline's answer.

"No."

"So be it."

Lucy slapped Caroline's face with a deafening sound. The blonde flew across the pavement, cracking her head against the ground. In seconds, Rebekah had Lucy pinned to the wall.

"You really should not have done that." She released her fangs.

Suddenly a sharp agonizing pain shot through her head. Screaming out, she released Lucy and fell to the ground holding her head. She turned to see Caroline doing the same, scrunching up her body in complete torture.

"What did you do?" Rebekah managed to gasp out.

"…witches."

Three witches appeared from out of the nowhere. One was advancing towards Caroline, hands out and mouth mumbling.

"But…how?"

Lucy crouched to Rebekah's level, playing with her hair. "Ruth is their ancestor. And if you remember correctly Ruth always wanted me to be protected."

The pain shot through Rebekah again. She screamed in agony, thinking how pissed Klaus would be that she couldn't have saved Caroline.

And that's when things got much more interesting.

A flash passed over Caroline, briefly stopping to touch her face before continuing on to puch Lucy against the wall.

"Dominic!" Lucy said in complete shock.

The witches stopped the pain, confused at the obvious changes in the plan.

"What are you doing?" hissed Lucy.

Rebekah had made her way over to Caroline. She bit into her wrist and fed the blonde, trying to heal her nasty head wound as quickly as possible with her Original blood.

Dominic turned to Rebekah. "You leave with her now. Make sure she leaves this city as soon as possible."

Rebekah nodded, knowing it was too dangerous to ask questions. She picked up Caroline and ran.

He turned back to Lucy. His black eyes large and dangerous and her green eyes glistening with betrayal.

"I am sorry Lucy…but I can't let you harm Caroline."

* * *

><p>Rebekah found the restaurant Klaus and Elijah had been eating at, just in time to see them exit the restaurant.<p>

Klaus had the unconscious Caroline in his arms in a second. "What happened?" he demanded.

Rebekah recounted every moment. "Klaus, we need to get Caroline out of here. Lucy wants you, not her. But she may end up dying, if she gets in Lucy's way again."

Klaus closed his eyes and buried his face in his girlfriend's hair…he could now think that. He knew what he would have to do. And it broke his heart.

"Rebekah, I will spend the night here and tomorrow you and Caroline will leave for London tomorrow morning. There is a woman by the name of Chloe who will keep Caroline safe. Elijah and I shall stay here and deal with Lucy. It's too late to run anymore."

"Caroline will be angry."

"So be it. I will do whatever to keep her safe, even if that means she must leave me."

Elijah and Rebekah took the front seats of the car. Klaus gently guided Caroline into the back as he laid her on his lap, bestowing kisses on her face and in her bloody hair, not caring what his siblings thought of him.

His phone buzzed and with a low growl, he pulled it out and answered the unknown caller.

"Hello, Niklaus. You may not know me, but I go by the name of Dominic…."

**So? I'm going to start the next chapter back with Dominic and Lucy so we see what happened after Rebekah ran away with Caroline. Also it is so hard to write Rebekah since I'm so used to spelling it like this "Rebecca"...ah well :)**

**So again, I hope I can get the next chapter up next week! Hopefully sooner!**

**And I joined tumblr...woooo! I'm misselizathronton so follow me! And I promise I'll follow you back!**


	13. The Vampire's Weakness

**If anyone is a fan of Jane Eyre, then this will be a great chapter for you all! I think it's a great romance so I wanted to add some of that into Klaroline's romance! For those of you who have not read it, it has to do with the words "soul mates"... ;)**

**I want to thank every single one of you who has read this story, who continues to read it, and who reviews. It means the world to me, literally. If I could give you a hug I would, however seeing that more than half of you live across the ocean from me, I think I will settle with this...**

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

**Hugs and Kisses to you all!**

**Please enjoy the next chapter in the Persistent Lover: The Vampire's Weakness**

He hadn't realized he was holding his breath until he saw the Original named Rebekah vanish with Caroline. He still could not pin point why Caroline was of such great value to him, but like he had told her…the idea of her dead agonized him.

"I am sorry Lucy…but I can't let you harm Caroline."

He let go of her neck. She stumbled back, grasping at the wall with a look of complete disbelief.

"I will not allow you to kill her," he seriously stated again, his black eyes defiant and brave.

Finally, Lucy rose to her full height, a spark of anger flashing in her eyes.

"How dare you," she hissed. Any passerby would have frozen in terror at the menace in her voice.

"How dare you turn against your maker. How dare you defend a girl who is worth nothing. Who has stolen what is mine! Have you lost your mind?"

"Perhaps…" Dominic whispered. His mind was trailing back to Caroline, hoping she was safe now. "She cannot be harmed."

"Why?" screeched Lucy. "You've hardly spent any time with that girl and now you are choosing her over me?" Why?"

Dominic only hesitated the briefest moment, before deciding to be completely honest with his maker.

"She is the loveliest thing I have seen in ages. It feels me with complete agony that a vampire with so much light and goodness should be killed for a selfish reason like our own. I believe that if I am to continue my loyalty to you, we must kill Klaus without your plan of sacrificing Caroline."

Lucy let out a chilling laugh. Dominic calmly watched as his maker wiped some tears from her eyes, still giggling.

"Oh Dominic how charming! How absolutely charming! But I fear killing Klaus is not an option."

This caught Dominic's attention. He cocked his head to the side, his eyes turning blacker.

"Because….you see Dominic…I never meant to kill Klaus…."

Dominic was in front of her in a second. "Excuse me?"

Lucy simpered. "I'm in love with Klaus, Dominic. We were made for each other. I only want to rid Caroline so I can gain my Klaus back. Honestly, I thought you would eventually catch my falsehood…apparently not."

Dominic had his hand back on Lucy's throat, his blood boiling and black eyes ablaze.

"I am giving you one chance right now to tell me if you are lying. Or else I will leave you with your rotten misguided beliefs of your love for Niklaus. And I will do everything in my power to protect Caroline and ensure her happiness."

"Does it look like I'm lying?" Lucy spat out.

They stared at each other for a moment. In that moment, Dominic saw that Lucy was, in fact, honest. She loved Niklaus and was going to win him back. It was a pitiful goal, but so it was.

Dominic ran, turning his back on Lucy and his known life. He raced away until he was at the edge of the ocean, the cool breeze filling his senses.

He had never in his existence had taken a fancy to a girl this quickly. It was her goodness, her kind-natured laugh and her sweet smile…those were his secret desires that he had finally found in an immortal. Things he had never seen in another vampire. His eyes softened at the thought of comforting her and protecting her from the evil of the world. Evil was light's worst enemy.

His heart hardened at the thought of her lover. Niklaus. The man who had murdered his family and his life. The monster and the murderer. Caroline had chosen this man to be her protector and comforter…a man who was evil himself. How could she? Had she seen something in Niklaus he hadn't. Did she personally yearn for that taste of darkness and evil?

He growled, working his hand through his thick black hair. He was now faced with the choice of continuing his revenge on Niklaus, thus hurting Caroline or protecting her as he had said to Lucy, therefore putting off his hatred towards Niklaus.

He picked up his cell and dialed the number he had memorized by heart, making the final choice that would define him for the next portion of his life.

Love was a vampire's greatness weakness. Niklaus Mikaelson had never spoken truer words.

* * *

><p>"Hello, Niklaus. You may not know me, but I go by the name of Dominic…."<p>

"You are with Lucy," Klaus growled, cradling Caroline closer to his chest. The need to protect was now tenfold after her encounter with his ex-lover.

"Not anymore," Dominic's voice said softly. Klaus could hear the sadness in his voice.

"What has happened?" demanded Klaus.

"Lucy has lied to me. I had understood that she wished to kill you, however, I know now that that is false. I am calling to offer you my services in Caroline's protection, for Lucy still intends to rid the world of her."

"…and why would you want to protect Caroline, pray tell…" Klaus whispered dangerously.

"I fancy her," Dominic responded with no hesitation.

Rebekah turned to catch Klaus' reaction, Elijah looking into the rearview mirror. Both had been eavesdropping until now. They couldn't bear to be pretending to be daydreaming anymore.

Klaus growled low in his throat. The noise pulled Caroline vaguely out of her consciousness, reminding her of the time she witnessed Klaus as a monster. She whimpered lightly at the memory.

Klaus immediately stopped his growl, noticing Caroline's fear. He kissed her lightly on the nose in an attempt to ease her.

"She's mine," Klaus hissed fiercely into the phone.

"Technically not," Dominic smirked on the other end. "You still have not marked each other."

"We are together," Klaus restated. His anger was slowly starting to take control. "I believe you called about offering your services, would you like to expand on that?"

"Yes, of course. I am willing to help you find a witch powerful enough to withdraw the protection spell on Lucy."

"Done," Klaus stated and was about to hang up before Dominic stopped him.

"I must ask for something before I help you."

"And what possibly could that be?"

"…an apology."

"A what?" Klaus sputtered, not expecting that.

"A little more than a hundred years ago, you slaughtered a town outside of Moscow. My family was in that town. I was working in the city. You murdered by parents, my sisters, and my younger brother in your rage."

Klaus was silent before he replied, "I have killed many people. You will have to pardon me if I do not remember them."

"All I want is an apology," Dominic spoke in a whisper, his voice breaking at the memory.

Klaus had every intention of saying no, but a soft hand on his cheek stopped him.

Caroline had been listening to every word. She knew Klaus well enough now to know what his answer would be and she meant to change that.

"Klaus, please apologize," she whispered. He gazed at her in mute disbelief.

"Klaus…all he wants is an apology. You can do that, can't you?"

Klaus gazed down into her sad and tired eyes. She looked so unlike her usual peppy self. The sight hurt him.

"Will that make you happy, love?" he asked her softly.

She nodded and snuggled into his chest.

With a sigh, he turned to the cell and responded. "Dominic, I apologize for murdering your family. It was cruel and wrong. I was not in my right mind…no, I have never been in my right mind and your family suffered the consequences of that."

Caroline saw from the corner of her eye Rebekah mouthing to her, "How in the bloody hell did you make him do that?"

"I accept your apology," was Dominic's response. "Now…shall I meet you in the city sometime tomorrow?"

* * *

><p>"NO!" Caroline stood firm and stubborn facing Klaus. "There is no way in hell I'm going to let you leave me to go fight off Lucy!"<p>

Klaus sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. He knew he would have to face this moment today and he was absolutely correct in his assumption that Caroline would not cooperate.

"Sweetheart, you almost died yesterday. The longer you stay here, Lucy is given more and more chances to kill you. I cannot allow that to happen."

"But why can't I just stay with you and fight? Besides every time Lucy has tried to hurt me, I've been separated from you. If we just stayed together and fought we would both be so much more protected. We have each other's backs, remember?"

He cupped her face in his hands, dying a little at not giving her what she wanted.

"Caroline Forbes, you are the most precious thing that I have ever seen in this world. You must believe me when I say that I want you to stay with me always, but I cannot risk it. I have to do the right thing and sent you away to safety."

"Why do you men always do that!" She pulled back and let a few tears finally fall out. "Why must men always have to protect their girl and break her heart. Why can't they see that us women want to fight with you and be by your side when you fight evil? Sure, we might get injured in the process, but we at least fought with you as equals! Why can't we protect _you_?"

He silently kissed her tears away, adoring her want to stay by his side. How he longed to give her what she desired, but with her life at risk, it was unacceptable.

"Because it's the honorable thing to do, sweetheart. A man loves his girl too much to put her at risk."

"…what did you say?" Caroline's face suddenly was up facing his, eyes wide and hopeful.

Klaus stood rock still, understanding the impact of what he said. He couldn't face her like this. Not when his heart was pounding with this uncontrollable emotion at this inappropriate time of peril.

"You are going to London with Rebekah to stay safe. That is final, Caroline. It is the only way to ensure your safety for now." And with a dash, he left the room, leaving a very sad, angry, and confused Caroline.

* * *

><p>She refused to look at him on the car ride to the airport. She even refused to talk to Elijah, no matter how polite he was with her. He was siding with Klaus on this.<p>

She did speak to Rebekah. The other blonde was also furious that she was being sent away, but she remained loyal to Klaus' desires.

Klaus attempted to hold Caroline's hand on the drive there, but Caroline smacked his hand at every attempt, a little too hard. Rebekah would have laughed if not for her brother's hurtful face every time Caroline refused him. And she liked Caroline too much now to step into her brother's defense.

Caroline could no longer deny the ugly truth. She wanted Klaus. And not just in the sexual way. She wanted to be with him; fight by his side and let him take her all over the world. Her tears at his insistence of her removal had confirmed that. Several months ago, she would have laughed at the idea of wanting this mass murderer, but it seemed impossible now for her to not want him.

"So no goodbye's love?" Klaus asked rather sadly once they arrived at security.

Caroline just glared at him. Her blue eyes ablaze and her foot tapping in a steady angry tempo.

"Bye," Rebekah filled in the silence, she also in a foul mood. "Try not to get yourself killed."

She hugged Elijah in farewell. Caroline noticed again the hurtful look on Klaus' face as Rebekah left to take her spot in line.

"Promise me you'll make sure you get this over with quickly," Caroline said to Elijah, purposefully ignoring Klaus.

"Only if you promise to contact Elena once you get to London," spoke Elijah in his usual manner.

"Sure, whatever," Caroline scoffed, hiding the pain that she knew would follow that call.

She turned and started to follow Rebekah, leaving Klaus in her wake.

Elijah turned to Klaus. "You picked yourself one challenge of a woman, did you not?"

Klaus started to walk away. "Obviously. We have to meet Dominic soon, I suggest we leave if we are to be prompt." His voice emotionless.

He was cut off from walking by a sudden weight on his back. He immediately turned to hit this untimely offender when Caroline's mouth descended onto his, cutting off any words he was about to say.

He grasped her to him, practically moaning into her mouth. The absence of her touch all morning made this kiss so much more passionate, his hands grasping her face to hold her closer. She pulled back all too soon and placed her lips right near his ear.

"I will come to you as soon as this is over. And when you kill Lucy and become the superhero you've always wanted to be, I'm coming straight back to you and I'm going to make you mine, do you understand?"

Klaus lifted her face to look at her. His eyes bright with hope and lust.

"You want me?"

Caroline kissed him hard, trying to convey all her feelings into this one kiss, as words could not stress the want she felt.

"And I will make you mine….forever," whispered Klaus close to her lips, so softly that only Caroline could hear.

"Yes," she whispered back. Her eyes reflecting back the same emotions of want and happiness in Klaus'.

They gazed at each other until Elijah cleared his throat. "Caroline, you must leave now if you are to make your flight."

Caroline lightly tugged on his dog chains. "Please hurry….for me."

Klaus returned with a tug at her own chain. "Anything for you, love,"

Caroline rushed back to Rebekah. Her smile radiant.

"That was disgusting," announced Rebekah. The sight of her brother making out was one she would rather like to forget, but felt she would be seeing more often in her future….sadly.

Caroline merely winked.

* * *

><p>Klaus and Elijah found Dominic sitting on a bench at the entrance of a park nearing the afternoon. The man stood when he saw the two brothers come towards him, their faces hard and stern.<p>

"Your brother, I assume," he addressed to Klaus.

"Elijah, Dominic. Dominic, Elijah. Now be quick, I would like us to be on our way," Klaus spoke with impatience. The man fancied Caroline, therefore he wanted to leave before his jealousy got control of him.

"Let the man take his time," Elijah said with his usual wisdom. He, however, was also impatient.

Dominic continued. "As I have said, I am willing to find a witch who may turn the spell on Lucy. As a Watcher, I believe I may find one quickly and efficiently."

"How long?" demanded Klaus.

"I would need perhaps a week or two."

"And you call that quick?"

"Yes…yes I do." Dominic replied coolly. Their gazes met in mutual dislike.

"What would you have us do while you hunt?" Elijah questioned, always prepared for a deal.

"Simply to avoid Lucy at all costs. Make sure she doesn't leave this city."

"Simple enough," muttered Klaus. He would do anything to ensure that Lucy remained ignorant to Caroline's current location.

"Very good. Now I must leave you gentlemen, if I am to begin my search. Give my regards to Caroline won't you?" He was gone in an instant.

"Well that was a rather short meeting," announced Elijah, breaking the silence. "I say we head back to the hotel, rest before tomorrow."

"You can go. I would like some time to myself, if you please," Klaus replied. His gaze fell on an isolated path in the park.

"Very well brother," Elijah awkwardly put a hand on Klaus' shoulder, before heading off into the heart of Athens.

* * *

><p>Klaus walked down the path, his mind in so many places at once. Caroline wanted him. Finally, after what seemed forever, she wanted him. He should feel happy. And he was. But the fear of her safety took over his soul. He could not be killed, but Caroline could easily be snatched away in seconds. He walked for what seemed like hours, His thoughts wandering to and fro, but focused on the sole object of Caroline.<p>

He was suddenly thrown to the ground when a spasm of pain shot through his head. He looked up to see four people advancing towards him, heads down and furrowed with concentration.

Damn witches.

His survival instincts immediately kicked in. With a growl, he threw himself onto the nearest witch. Even with the deafening ringing in his head, he was strong enough for this one attack.

The witch screamed as his throat met Klaus' fangs. The blood had hardly started to seep before another blow hit him. He roared with pain as the witches' power only grew and grew.

His head would surely burst if the pain grew any larger. His body heaved with lost energy, his eyes slowly closing into unconsciousness.

God, he hated witches.

* * *

><p>He woke up to find himself in a very large room. Smaller to what he was used to, but large nonetheless. And it was completely blood red.<p>

The bed, the walls, even the furniture. It was actually disturbing how blood-like this color was.

"Ah, you're awake darling!"

Lucy's voice echoed throughout the room, his eyes scanned the every corner of it, trying to distinguish where it was coming from. He noticed that the room held no door

"Don't bother looking for me, Klaus. You can't see me. Only I can see you. I hope the room is to your liking?"

"What are you doing," Klaus spoke in a voice that was so chilling, he hardly recognized it himself.

"I've only taken matter into my own hands. This room is controlled by my witches, whom as we speak are performing a very difficult memory spell. I think it will be a very short time until you have forgotten all about your little blonde companion."

"That is not impossible," Klaus spoke in a terrifying whisper. His controlled calmness was positively horrifying.

Lucy cheerfully went on.

"It is the only way to reach to you, darling! I still plan on killing her, if you were wondering. She is highly bothersome. I believe she has left Athens, has she not."

"If you even touch her….I assure you I will find ways to make your torture so painful you will be begging me for your death."

Lucy giggled. "My oh my, you are rather sexy when you threaten, Klaus. Anyway, I must return to my murder business. With Dominic gone, it's become quite tricky to find people."

Her voice disappeared from within the room. Klaus stood for a long moment, still in his unusual calmness. So he had failed. He promised Caroline to let her come back to a safe and wholesome Klaus and Athens. He promised her all this and more, and failed.

He crashed to the ground, his head lying on the floor, his fists clenched with self-hatred. He failed her.

"Caroline!" he gasped out. If he believed he had a soul, he would say it was weeping. How could he, the hybrid Niklaus Mikaelson, fall so low as to be kidnapped and captured and then to have failed the only thing that he had only ever truly….loved.

"Caroline," he gasped out again, his voice breaking. Too late he realized he loved her. Too late he was to realize he should have never ever left her side for a moment.

In a second, he was pounding at the walls in blind rage. The abomination was unleashed, his yellow eyes alight and his fangs elongated.

He battered away until tiredness took hold of him. Not a dent was seen in the wall.

He rested his head against the wall. "Oh, Caroline…"

* * *

><p>Caroline rested her head down onto Chloe's soft guestroom pillow, sleep slowly taking over body. It had been a long day. To her complete sadness, Rebekah had to compel Chloe to not ask questions and allow herself and Caroline to stay at her home for a while. She knew that it was necessary, but she still felt like a horrid friend.<p>

"You going to sleep?" Rebekah's voice drifted through the air. Her bed was on the opposite side of the room.

"Yes…good night Rebekah," replied Caroline sleepily. She would need this for Rebekah's shopping spree tomorrow.

"Caroline!"

Caroline shot up from her bed, hand gripping her chest. She looked around the room in panic. That voice…it sounded so much like…

"Caroline!" There it was again! Her chest suddenly felt tight. She could have sworn that voice was coming from within her. The sound had created a painful vibration throughout her body, as if her soul was in agony.

"Caroline, are you alright?" Rebekah yawned out.

"What? Oh yeah I'm fine," Caroline replied. She threw herself into the covers, holding a pillow tight to her sore heart. She closed her eyes, fighting off the pain and deciding to think about what had just happened tomorrow.

* * *

><p><strong>Yes, Klaus and Caroline are soul mates 3 3 3<strong>

**I hope you liked this! I wanted to reach more into Dominic and although there wasn't a ton of "Klaroline" I wanted us to see just how deep their love is...even if they haven't stated that yet ;)**

**Reviews = Me Happy :D**

**Follow me on tumblr I'm misselizathornton**


	14. Confessions

**Hello all!**

**Thank you for all the comments, again, each one is priceless!**

**This chapter was hard to write mostly because I wanted to get onto the next chapter so quickly. This is more of the beginning of my last section of the story ( -sad face- almost done**

**Not too much Klaroline in this chapter (sorry! :( ) but I explore their feelings for each other in here! I promise Klaroline in the next one!**

**Please enjoy Confessions and a big hug and kiss to each and every one of you!**

Klaus woke up feeling groggy. His body felt sore all over, something he wasn't quite used to. He looked around the blood-stained room, trying to recall where he was.

And nothing came up. His mind was a blank page.

He sprung from the bed, pacing the bedroom in a sudden panic. His mind struggled to come up with some image of what had happened anytime in the last day.

Caroline…beach….Bekah…Elijah.

There it was! Klaus focused harder.

Dominic…Lucy…kidnap…witches. Memory spell.

He halted in the middle of the room. Oh God, the memory spell…it was working.

He grabbed the nearest object, a chair, and threw it at the wall with a roar, shattering the furniture with a loud bang. This could not be happening. Not this fast.

Caroline.

He closed his eyes, trying to draw in her lovely face.

He hissed under his breath, trying to keep control of his body. A tantrum was the last thing he needed right now. But this was bad. So very bad.

He crossed the room with purpose, heading towards a large desk. He opened up the cabinets in seconds, letting the contents fall out in a mess. His eyes fell on the floor, searching for his key out.

Paper and pencil. Perfect.

In a flash, he had them at the desk and began to draw. He drew in her luscious curls, her captivating smile. Her blue eyes and her slender neck. Every spark of his memory of her, he drew in. Each stroke of the pencil and a new memory would flash through his mind.

He finished the drawing and was surprised to see he drew her when she had said goodbye to him in the airport. Her smile was wide, her eyes full of happiness and lust. The drawing was stunning…she was stunning.

Underneath the portrait, he wrote in the words _My Angel, Caroline_.

"Klaus!"

Caroline's panicked voice resounded throughout the room, causing Klaus to jolt up from his seat.

"Caroline?" His voice rose to match hers. His whole body was already tense and anxious from the obvious pain in her voice.

"Klaus!" This time the sound seemed to resonate throughout Klaus' body. He grabbed his chest in physical pain as he heard a faint whimper of sadness.

"What's happening?" he whispered to himself. "This could not possibly be…"

He knew the consequences of marking another as his own, although he had never done so before. Two vampires could feel each other's feelings and hear each other's voices across long distances. One would feel physical pain when the other was in pain or in distress.

He and Caroline, however, had never marked each other. There was no explanation to this.

Her voice did not come again. He began to feel groggy once more; he could literally feel the memory spell seeping into him.

He held up the drawing, focusing in on his angel's face.

"No matter what happens…she will never make me forget you."

And with that he folded the drawing and tucked it away.

* * *

><p>"Klaus!"<p>

"Caroline, wake up!" Rebekah shook the girl roughly. Beads of sweat dripped down her forehead, her whole body shaking.

Caroline gasped awake. She grabbed Rebekah's arm roughly, trying to steady herself.

"Nightmare…."

Rebekah gently released Caroline's hand. "Do you wish to talk about it?"

Caroline shuddered. "Lucy….she made Klaus forget about me. I tried calling to him but nothing would stop it…"

Rebekah tried soothing down Caroline's hair, trying awkwardly to comfort her. "It was only a dream…Chloe's making breakfast, we should head towards the kitchen."

Caroline nodded and followed Rebekah out of the guestroom. She wished with all her heart she had Klaus. Klaus would have held her and rocked her until the nightmare subsided. This nightmare was worse than the rest. It had actually felt real…like she was with Klaus in that red room, being sucked dry of memory.

Chloe immediately hugged the girls, asking them what they preferred for a morning breakfast.

"I have some bread in the toaster and water heating up for tea! I can make eggs if you like, or how about some…"

"Toast and tea is fine, Chloe," Caroline reassured her friend. She still felt utterly terrible that she was here using compulsion.

Rebekah sat down at the table, smoothing down her hair.

"The morning is the absolute worst. Why can't hair just stay perfect throughout the night?"

"That's life, sweetheart," responded Caroline, grabbing a plate and sitting across the table.

"Bloody hell, did you just say sweetheart? Good God, you're turning into the female version of Nik…."

Caroline blushed, but shrugged, "I don't mind!"

Chloe came in and set down her guests' food. "Now, what do you ladies have in mind today?"

"Shopping," the Original immediately replied. "Caroline needs much more suitable outfits."

"Excuse me? I've been shopping high-class for weeks with Mr. Money Bags, I think I look perfectly fine!"

"Fine, yes. Perfect…not so much. You have been shopping with a man, Caroline, and believe me, once you shop with Rebekah Mikaelson, you will see Klaus is nothing compared to me when it comes to malls."

Caroline rolled her eyes and bit into her toast. Shopping didn't bother her as much as the fact that she didn't have Klaus to shop with anymore. She felt a pang remembering when he had helped her with her dresses, when his fingers brushed against her bare back…

"And by the way, do you not need to contact your friends today? I believe I heard you promise my brother you would."

Crap, she did.

She missed her friends more than anything. Maybe not as much as Klaus, but it was definitely painful not seeing them day to day.

But she knew that she was in for a lot of screaming, particularly from Bonnie. Elena would be forgiving, but she doubted even that knowledge.

"I'll call them sometime in the afternoon."

They ate the rest of their breakfast while Chloe began to ask Caroline questions about Klaus. She was extremely pleased to see how bright Caroline lit up at the mention of Klaus' name and how she seemed to glow when she spoke of where they had gone.

She was interrupted when the phone rang.

"Oh please excuse me, Caroline. I believe that may by Elizabeth calling," and Chloe quickly grabbed her phone before walking outside on the porch.

Silence was left between Caroline and Rebekah before Rebekah asked the question that had been bothering her for some time.

"Are you in love with my brother?"

Caroline froze. Rebekah stared right at Caroline, very curious for Caroline's response.

"Umm…I don't know. Well, maybe…" Caroline sputtered, flushing deep red.

"Oh, come on Caroline! Just between us girls."

"I know that, you just happen to be Klaus' sister!"

Rebekah smirked. "I may be his sister, but that doesn't mean I want to defend his honor all the time."

Caroline stared into her tea. "If I said what's really on my mind, do you promise not to be angry?"

"Depends," Rebekah responded.

Caroline sighed. "Okay here it goes. I…I feel like he's a part of me. Like sometimes I wake up in the morning and if he isn't holding me, I feel like a part of my body is missing. Or whenever he's sad or angry, I become his emotion…like I can't help but hurt for him or be angry with him. I…"

Here Caroline blushed, but continued on.

"…I want him. We've never actually done anything in that way…but I want to. I just…I feel like I do love him, but that I shouldn't. I mean, he killed my best friend's aunt! Turned Tyler into a hybrid, forced Stefan to turn off his humanity! It's like I'm slowly forgetting all the horrible things he's done and only seeing the good things. I'm becoming blind to the reality of everything! And if I let myself love him and choose to ignore the bad…what does that say about me?"

Caroline quickly gazed down into her tea, suddenly very nervous. She had no desire to see Rebekah's expression after her confession.

"Look…" Rebekah's voice came out a little embarrassed. Caroline glanced up to see Rebekah fiddling with her teacup.

"I'm not very good at the whole comforting act…but I'll give it a try. My brother is a very passionate person. When he hates, he hates strongly. When he loves….he loves more than any person I know. He will do anything to protect what he loves. Because he is passionate, he has done many things to create enemies and loathing towards him from others. But when he loves, he can create beauty. You may not be surprised to know that it has been a long time since he has loved so passionately…or until he met you. Caroline….he has a whole sketchbook of drawings of you back home. He's even painted a landscape with you and a horse galloping across it. I know that he has done unspeakable wrongs...and we cannot forget about them. But in no way do your feelings for him make you out to be a bad person, Caroline. You have simply seen the passionate beauty of my brother. You have released the goodness in him. And if you love him…there is nothing for you to be sorry about."

Caroline gaped at Rebekah, still processing the fact that Klaus had a full portrait of herself back home. And perhaps she gaped at the fact that this was the most she had gotten out of Rebekah since they had met.

Rebekah drank the rest of her tea in one gulp and rose from the table.

"Now, I believe we have some shopping to do?"

* * *

><p>Elijah stood still on the path Klaus had chosen to walk along the night before, dropping coins from one hand to another. For some reason this action seemed to calm him.<p>

Klaus had not returned last night. Elijah knew better than to look for him…anything was possible with Klaus. Especially after Caroline's departure, Klaus could be put into a high temper much too easily.

But it was very unlike Klaus to contact Elijah in want of assistance and then leave unannounced. Elijah was not a man to go into a stage of panic, but the longer Klaus did not reach him, the longer Elijah became impatient.

He had stopped at this spot for two reasons. One, because this was where Klaus' scent had ended. And two, because he could almost swear he scented the smell of magic. It was the latter that forced Elijah to stop and pause, trying hard not to imagine what had befallen his brother.

He pulled out his cell, a device he loathed but decided it was quite useful, and dialed the one person he could think of who might possibly help his current situation.

"Hello?" Dominic's smooth voice echoed on the other end.

"This is Elijah Mikaelson...and I'm calling because my brother has gone missing."

"Excuse me?" Dominic stuttered.

"My brother…Niklaus is missing and I believe you might know where he is."

"The last time I saw Niklaus was with you yesterday! I am in Spain driving to the airport for a flight to the States."

"I was not blaming you. I was simply saying that I believe you may know where my brother might possibly be. I believe witches may have something to do with it."

"….Lucy," Dominic cursed under his breath. He needed to hurry if Lucy was already in possession of Niklaus.

"If you give me two more days, I may have a witch powerful enough for the spell we need. Wait two days and I will call you. Then we can plan on rescuing your brother."

"But do you know where he is?" Elijah hissed into the phone, becoming frustrated.

"Lucy has a few hideouts I know of in Athens, but I would not try to pursue her as she now has witches on her side. Just two days….can you wait that long?"

"Yes…" replied Elijah emotionlessly, snapping the cell shut.

He turned and walked away from the scene of Klaus' downfall, deciding to keep this information away from Rebekah and Caroline until the time came.

* * *

><p>"Would you like me to leave?"<p>

Caroline held the phone in her hand, gazing at it with nervousness. Rebekah could only see awkwardness for herself witnessing Caroline's chat with Bonnie and Elena.

Caroline nodded in agreement and Rebekah walked off back into the mall from the car, leaving Caroline with a cell and a car full of bags.

Once she saw Rebekah enter the mall, Caroline began to dial.

"It's now or never…" as she pushed call for Elena's number.

The phone rang two times before she heard her sweet friend's voice.

"Hello?"

"Elena….it's me…."

"OHMYGOD CAROLINE!" Elena shrieked into the phone, causing Caroline to pull the phone away in surprise.

"Caroline, ohmygod, where the hell are you? I haven't seen you in like what…two, three months? Seriously, where the hell…."

Elena was suddenly cut off by a voice in the background…Bonnie's.

"Is that Caroline?"

"Yeah, she's on right…."

Caroline heard the buzzing of the phone as she heard Bonnie make an attempt to take it.

"Give me it!"

"No, I had it first!"

"I need to talk to her!"

"Well, so do I, I'm her best friend!"

"So am I Elena! Now GIVE!"

She heard wrestling until she finally heard Bonnie's voice fill the phone.

"Caroline?"

"Bonnie! Hi how are…"

"You bitch! You absolute bitch! You leave us a freaking note as a goodbye and then make no contact with us for three months? Do you know how worried we were? We were about to go out and find you if it wasn't for your mom and her 'oh Caroline's fine!' crap!"

"Bonnie, let me explain…"

"No! You have no clue what we've been through! Klaus' siblings are still bugging the hell out of us and don't even get me started on Kol. That idiot's been following me around like a stalker for the past two weeks. Anyway, were we not good enough for you or something?

"I'm sorry! Okay, I'm sorry! I'm sorry I just up and left, but I was sick and tired of the same chaos and all of Mystic Falls' drama. I wanted out! And I knew if I heard your voices I would come crawling back. I'm sorry."

She heard Bonnie sigh on the other end. Then she heard Elena.

"Caroline…tell us everything. And Damon mentioned something about Klaus…"

And so Caroline did. And she didn't miss out on anything.

It took her about 15 minutes of nonstop talking to complete her narrative.

Elena and Bonnie struggled to find something to say. Caroline and Klaus? How could they even begin to process that?

But they heard the joy in her voice. They heard her anxiety of what they would say in response to this. As her best friends, they wanted to support her. But as a rational human being, they could not.

"Caroline…he's Klaus."

Bonnie didn't trust herself to speak. So Elena continued.

"Have…have you forgotten what he's done? He's….killed. Hurt all of us somehow. Caroline he tried to have you sacrificed!"

"I know Elena. I know. I just…I've seen a new side to him and it's beautiful. I can't imagine life without him now. I won't forget what he has done and I will forever try to make him seek forgiveness from you, but Elena…Klaus is to me as Stefan is to you. Stefan's done horrible things, but you've chosen to look past them!"

Caroline saw Rebekah coming out of the mall and quickly hurried the conversation.

"Look guys, I got to go, but I promise I'll call you again soon. Like tomorrow or something."

"Wait, Caroline!" Bonnie spoke through the cell loudly.

"What?"

"You mentioned something about a Ruth? …I think I read about her somewhere…"

"Really? Look I really got to go, but I'll call, I promise. See you guys soon!"

She quickly shut off the phone just as Rebekah hopped into the car.

"So, how did it go?"

Caroline laid back into the seat, exhausted. "They're slightly angry and confused. But it could have been much worse. They...they don't understand."

Rebekah nodded. "They are being rational. But they are good friends to you. Hate the doppelganger, but I will admit she is very good to you. Kol has his eyes for the witch…he has always had a thing for feisty women."

* * *

><p>Two days later, Bonnie sat at her kitchen counter, eating away at her breakfast when the doorbell rang.<p>

Thinking it was Kol, she muttered as she crossed to the front door, prepared to shoo him away.

She opened the door, however, to a very different person.

A tall man with very black eyes stood before her. She shot a quick glance at his fierce black hair and his regal attire, instantly becoming wary.

"Can I help you?" she said with defense.

"Are you Bonnie Bennet?" The man spoke with a thick Russian accent.

"Maybe…" Bonnie took a step back.

The man smiled, seeing right away that he had found her.

"Hello Bonnie. My name is Dominic and I am in need of your assistance."

**So this is the beginning of the end! Don't worry, I'll have many chapter to go, but I'm seeing this as the last push or catalyst if you will.**

**Again, I know many people want updates sooner, but my life is crazy and I can only write in spare time! I really try to make it once a week though!**

**Follow me on tumble I'm misselizathornton :)**


	15. Soulmates

**Hi everyone!**

**Prepare for the action to start! At the end of this chapter, you're going to hate Lucy so much that you might hate me...which I hope won't be the case :P**

**Also, I'm starting to give sneak peeks on tumblr for each chapter so follow me to get more updates!**

**And I really miss TVD...can't believe its starting in October this year -gun, mouth-**

**Enjoy "Soulmates"**

* * *

><p>Bonnie's eyes narrowed.<p>

"My assistance?" she questioned trying to sound brave. If her suspicions were correct, this man was of _them._

"I understand this is very sudden, but it is of the utmost importance. It has to do with your friend, Caroline."

"Caroline? How do you…" Bonnie paused. Caroline did mention something about a Dominic over the phone. She had been more amazed at the Caroline and Klaus parts of the story to listen to anything else.

"I met her while Niklaus was giving her a tour of Paris. My maker, Lucy, wants Caroline dead. I have gotten reports from his brother Elijah that Lucy has most likely kidnapped Niklaus. And knowing Caroline, I fear it may not be a very long time before Caroline goes after him. Lucy, however, is very difficult to destroy. She is protected by a witch's spell, allowing no creature to kill her. I acquire your assistance, Miss Bennett, to help me defeat Lucy and secure Caroline's safety."

Bonnie was left speechless for a moment before asking, "And how the hell am I going kill Lucy? And how can I even trust you?"

"You and I both have a common interest," replied Dominic smoothly. "Caroline. I wish for her to live freely and happily without any danger. And I believe I assume correctly that you would not wish to see your best friend die?"

"I would do anything for Caroline," hissed Bonnie, growing angry at Dominic's smirk.

"Now, are you going to invite me in? We have much to discuss."

"Absolutely not!" Bonnie invaded the doorway, even though she knew perfectly well that he could not come in.

"Alright then. I will need you to find your Grimoire and meet me on your porch," he replied and moved towards the sitting area in front of her house.

Bonnie growled and slammed the door. In no way had she seen this coming. She loved Caroline, but her guy problems needed to stay away from her. Now they had literally flown across the country to her door, pulling her straight into the thick of it. Seeing that she really had no choice as the Dominic guy looked like he really had no intention of leaving, she decided to cooperate.

She found the Grimoire opened on her desk, where she had been trying to find ways to cheat on her homework and went out on the porch.

She roughly sat down next to the black eyed vampire, who simply grabbed the Grimoire from her and began to flip the pages.

"Now Miss Bennet…have you ever recalled a Ruth from your studies in this book?"

That name again. "Well…yes I think so. I think she was in my family tree…somewhere way up top."

Dominic nodded, seeming impressed. "Very good. Ruth does happen to be one of your ancestors. She also happens to be the reason why we cannot destroy Lucy."

She gave him a confused look as he handed her the book, pointing at Ruth's name near the top of the page.

"Your ancestor Ruth and my maker Lucy were very good friends. Lucy was turned into a vampire by Mikael into order to seduce Niklaus and kill him. She, however, fell in love with him and Mikael was forced to kill her. Your ancestor Ruth sacrificed herself to save Lucy, but in doing so put a protection spell on Lucy so strong that nothing could kill her. Now, Lucy is using Ruth's lineage as her method of attack in order to…"

Bonnie rose up quickly. "Just…stop! Let me process this for a moment!"

She paced back and forth as Dominic watched patiently for her to calm down.

"Okay, so let me get this straight. So Ruth is my ancestor, who put a protection spell on Lucy, who was turned into a vampire by Mikael and fell in love with Klaus, who is now with Caroline, who is in danger of being killed by Lucy because Lucy has jealousy issues…did I get it all."

Dominic stared in a daze at her until he caught up. "…yes….yes I believe you do."

"Oh my god…." Bonnie sat down again, hands holding her head. She was never going to get a break, was she?

After a moment's silence, she raised her head. "And how am I going to kill Lucy…?"

"You are of the lineage of Ruth and of the last to have not been found by Lucy. You are powerful enough to find a way." He reclined his head toward his car. "I have collected many books of the witches for you to look at, though I highly doubt you will need any of them...having this one." He picked up the Grimorie for emphasis.

He continued on. "We do not have much time. I think we should leave for Athens sometime tomorrow. By that time I believe you will be…"

"Wait, I'm going to Athens?"

"Why, yes did you not agree to help Caroline and destroy Lucy?" Dominic gave her a puzzled expression.

"I did, I guess I just didn't…"

"Bonnie!"

Both turned to see the face of Kol Mikaelson standing at Bonnie's steps. He held a flower in his hands and his face appeared threatening.

"Is this man bothering you, Bonnie?" he asked glaring at Dominic.

Bonnie inwardly moaned. He could not have picked a worse time. She decided to ignore his question.

"What's that for?" she looked at the flower

Kol faintly blushed and quickly tucked the flower into his coat. "It's nothing."

Dominic rose up. "Are you of relation to Niklaus Mikaelson?"

Kol cocked his head to the side. "He is my brother. Why do you ask?"

Dominic sat down and looked at the two people beside him. "Well it looks like I will have to be repeating myself today"

* * *

><p><em>"Caroline…"<em>

_Caroline opened her eyes to blinding light. Her eyes, however, looked up to behold not a sun, but a bright sky of complete white._

_"Caroline…"_

_She turned her face to see him walking towards her, a soft smile on his face. He wore an array of white clothing and no shoes. She sighed at how beautiful he looked._

_She simply gazed at him until he stood over her, his body blocking out the brightness. He held out a hand to her and without question she grasped it and stood._

_She looked about her. They stood in what looked like a long white hallway. Tall white pillars ran along the edges of the room, so enormous that Caroline felt like a dwarf._

_She finally took in her white dress, softly flowing down her body like that of bride's. Her hair fell down in curls to her legs, perfectly smooth like an angel's._

_So in awe of the changes in her looks, she did not realize Klaus was leading her off down the hallway._

_"Klaus…where are we?" She spoke in a whisper, but her voice rebounded off of the walls, echoing a few times back._

_"We are here," he answered. And in a way, that made sense._

_He stopped suddenly and drew her into his arms, putting his face into her hair._

_"God, I miss you," he whispered huskily and a shiver swept through Caroline._

_"If you miss me so much, why not come to me? Why not allow me to come to you?"_

_"Oh sweetheart, you know why," he chuckled, planting a light kiss on her nose. "You are in danger….and nothing must harm my Caroline."_

_"I miss you too," she smiled and kissed him back, allowing him to pull her even closer to his warm body._

_"This is a dream?" she asked as his hands wove through her hair._

_"A very good dream," he answered._

_They stayed wrapped in each other's arms for what seemed like hours. Each was content with the sound of the other's breath._

_"She will not make me forget you…" his voice broke the silence._

_Caroline pulled back to stare at him. His eyes looked off into the distance, clouding over._

_"What do you mean?"_

_Klaus turned back to look at her, but this time she detected a hint of worry and also of hate._

_"Klaus?"_

_A sudden breeze drifted through the room. It was very subtle, but Caroline felt Klaus stiffen as the breeze drifted through._

_"She's coming," he whispered in anger._

_"Klaus, what are talking about?" Caroline asked more persistently._

_He cupped her face and kissed her frantically, hushing her for a good few moments before he put his lips to her ear._

_"Find Elijah. He will know what to do. I promise you, Caroline, this time I won't fail you. Not like before. She thinks she has won, but she is wrong."_

_"Klaus..please what…" She was cut off by a sudden gust of wind, pulling her back from Klaus. Her eyesight was suddenly becoming blurry, her vision quickly reducing to nothingness._

_"I promise, Caroline," was the last she heard before utter darkness to over._

Caroline gasped awake, clenching her chest. Her face was stained with tears and she looked up to see Rebekah looking down at her with complete worry.

"Caroline?"

Caroline took a moment to take a few deep breaths, before she clenched Rebekah's arm.

"Klaus is in trouble. We have to go back."

* * *

><p>Elijah stood across the street from the building he had been stalking for the last few days. The power of witches vibrated strongly of off it, and only a few people ever went in and out…all of them looked oddly similar.<p>

He walked away, picking up his cell and dialing Dominic.

"It's been two days," was his greeting.

"We have one more flight connection and we will be there. I hope you do not mind that I brought along your brother."

"I beg your pardon?"

"Yes, he seemed very much adamant about coming to help. And he seems to be enjoying himself…although the same could not be for Bonnie…"

"Bonnie? Bonnie Bennet?" Elijah stopped walking, shock forcing him to halt.

"Ah yes, I believe I forgot that minor detail. Bonnie is the witch we need. She is perfectly capable of killing Lucy. She's been studying her Grimoire the whole trip here plus she already has had her taste of witchery to know what is coming at her."

Elijah seethed through the phone. "I believe you should have thought more carefully before choosing Caroline's best friend to perform this task…"

"That I did, Elijah. If I may be so bold to say, I believe that Bonnie's connection to Caroline will make this spell easier for her. I will call when we are in Athens."

The phone clicked and Elijah was about to close it when it began to vibrate again.

"Rebekah?" he questioned irritably into the phone.

"Hello brother. Caroline and I have just arrived at the airport, if you would be so good as to pick us up?"

Elijah cursed. "Rebekah Mikaelson, how clear did we make it to you to stay where you are?"

"And how clear did I make it to you that I want no lies. Tell me….is Nik all safe and sound as you are?"

Elijah's hesitation sold him out.

"Caroline's sure that Lucy has Klaus. Is this true, Elijah?"

Elijah heard shuffling on the phone before he heard Caroline's sweet voice. "Elijah….please?"

Her sad voice worked him over and he explained everything he knew. "Dominic has Bonnie and Kol…they should be here sometime today."

Caroline stayed silent. Elijah thought she was gone before he heard muttering, "She's going to hate me so much…"

He heard more shuffling and Rebekah was back on the phone. "Now, will you pick us up?"

"Be there in 20 minutes."

* * *

><p>An hour and 20 minutes later, Elijah, Rebekah, and Caroline sat on a bench. Elijah twisted his ring, while Caroline tapped her foot…Rebekah filed her nails. Dominic, Kol, and Bonnie were supposed to meet them here.<p>

"Do you know where he is…" Caroline asked…once again rubbing her chest. The pain was coming more frequently.

"I believe so," Elijah answered softly. "But I am not positive. Dominic and I both agree that Niklaus was taken by Lucy…with the help of witches. The structure I found stunk with the spell of magic. It makes sense…but again we must wait."

There was silence again…until all three heard the very distinctive voice of Kol Mikaelson.

"Bonnie, have a little fun darling! Isn't this your first time in Europe? And lucky you, you have me here to show you around!"

"Caroline and your brother are in danger, you idiot! Does it look like I want to snap photos of the Parthenon?"

"I would say it looks like you need a break from all this witch studying. It's wrinkling up your lovely face."

They say Bonnie round the corner with a growl. Kol followed close behind her with a smirk and Dominic took up the rear, looking very irritated.

When they got close to the bench, the trio sitting there rose up.

"Bonnie!" Caroline raced to Bonnie and pulled her into a tight hug. Bonnie hugged her back, smiling happily and suddenly realizing just how much she had missed her.

"Please tell me you're not mad at me anymore…"

Bonnie pulled back and lightly patted Caroline's cheek. "I'll be mad later."

"Sister…brother…I'm glad to see you are well and out of harm's way."

"Oh admit it, you missed us," Rebekah shoved him playfully.

Elijah turned to Dominic. "We must act soon. May I show you where I believe Lucy is keeping him?"

"Lead the way," Dominic replied. His gaze on the smiling Caroline.

* * *

><p>"Why did you decide to help?"<p>

Caroline and Bonnie walked side by side on the sidewalk. Elijah and Dominic led and Rebekah and Kol took up the end.

"You're my best friend," Bonnie answered as if it was obvious.

"But Klaus….you hate him."

"Yes, I still do. I've decided not to think about that until after this is all over."

Caroline nodded. It pained her that her friend might possibly never understand her and Klaus. But at least Bonnie would help and continue to be the loyal friend that she was.

They soon arrived at a tall building, isolated away from the hustle and bustle of the city.

Elijah and Dominic stopped at the end of the sidewalk. "This is it," Elijah spoke.

"She's here…" Dominic whispered. He could feel the energy sweeping from the building.

"So what are we waiting for? Let's go in!" Rebekah made a move to cross the street, but Dominic pulled her back.

"Not so fast. We need a plan."

"I agree," Bonnie said. "I don't think I can really do anything unless we really know what we are doing."

Caroline began to nod before she screamed out in pain, holding her chest in pain.

Bonnie and Dominic were by her side in an instant, Dominic holding her up.

"Caroline, what is it?" Dominic soothed her hair.

"Klaus…." She muttered. "He needs me…." and in a flash she was racing into the building.

As she ran into the building, she heard a Klaus' roar of pain. Following the sound, she found herself running into a large red room.

She halted. The pain could not have hurt more. And now she saw why.

Klaus was withering on the floor, his hand on his chest, bellowing. He turned in Caroline's direction, and froze.

"Caroline…." He breathed.

In seconds, Caroline was in his arms. Tears of happiness spilled from her eyes as she felt Klaus' lips graze her cheeks, her eyes, her lips. The feeling of relief….comfort…love…they filled her whole body and soul. God, if she ever left him again, she swore she would die.

"I'm so sorry…I'm so sorry," she said between kisses. Klaus suddenly pulled back, gazing at her.

"I love you," he said. His voice broke from the pain still eating away at him, but he could not go another day without her knowing.

More tears left Caroline's eyes as she smiled in absolute happiness. She bestowed another long kiss before she pulled back to respond.

"Say it again," she whispered.

"I love you," his hands rubbed her back as she sobbed on his shoulder. Those three words had never meant so much. No one could love her more than this man, this beautiful messed up man, and screw anyone who dared come between them.

He pulled back suddenly, looking her dead in the eye.

"You must leave Caroline. I don't know how you found me, but you must leave. Lucy will kill you."

"No! Not without you!" she grasped onto him, hugging around his body like a magnet. "I'm not leaving you ever again."

He stood up shaking, the pain now slowly subsiding. He had to get Caroline out of her before the witches started their spell again.

"Caroline, do not force me to make you go…"

She hugged him again and he closed his eyes, smelling her rose-scented hair. It was now or never.

But compelling her never came. For he opened his eyes and saw Lucy standing directly behind Caroline with a stake.

"NO!" he yelled, just as Lucy drove the stake into Caroline's back.

Caroline stumbled backwards with a shriek of pain, looking at Klaus with fading eyes.

"Klaus…" she mumbled before collapsing to the floor.

* * *

><p><strong>Cliffhanger! Is Caroline really dead? Can Rebekah, Kol, Dominic, Elijah, and Bonnie take down an entire witch army and Lucy?<strong>

**Reviews are worth more than a shirtless Joseph Morgan ;)**

**on tumblr I am misselizathornton Follow me :D**


	16. The Werewolf

**I'll just say a quick hello, thank you all so much for so many lovely comments, and let you read ;)**

* * *

><p>The moment Caroline hit the floor, several things happened at once.<p>

Klaus flung himself onto Lucy, prepared to end her life without a care of the consequences. Elijah and Dominic, now in the room after following Caroline, flung themselves at the livid Klaus. Elijah yanked at Klaus, tearing him away from Lucy as Dominic ripped Lucy out of Klaus' grip. Rebekah was at Caroline's side in a flash, crying out at the sight of the stake. Without thinking, she grasped the stake and wrenched it from Caroline's back, as if thinking that this would bring Caroline back.

"Oh my god! Car…is she….?" Bonnie knelt down by Caroline, turning her body so that Caroline faced up.

"No…but the stake was much too close."

There were no veins to prove her death, but Caroline's skin had turned a deathly grey. Her cheeks had sunken in, the flush of youth no longer evident.

Suddenly Caroline's eyes opened, her mouth moved to speak, and blood spurted out from her mouth.

Her body started to shake violently, looking as if a seizure was taking over her. Her eyes glazed up at Bonnie's, unseeing.

Kol, standing behind Bonnie, now suddenly was at Caroline's side, pushing her down to the floor.

"Kol, what are doing?" Rebekah attempted to throw Kol off, but he pushed her away.

"Caroline!" His shook her hard, his hands almost breaking arms. "Caroline!"

He turned her over. Bonnie and Rebekah watched in fascination as he raised her blouse until he could see the wound. To their shock, the wound was not healing, but festering….bubbling like a boil. Black and purple veins were forming in her skin from the hole. Caroline twitched again as one vein suddenly grew out through her shoulder.

"Poison…she's been poisoned through the stake with witch magic," Kol swore under his breath, before turning to Bonnie. "Bonnie, you must do it now."

Bonnie had been too distracted to remember the purpose of entering this building. The sight of Caroline staked was unbearable and there was no way she could have possibly thought of anything else in that moment. She stood up shaking, but began to speak the spell that she hoped with all her soul would end all this madness.

Dominic faintly heard Bonnie begin to chant but his attention was solely focused on what Kol had just said.

His hand was still pinned to Lucy's neck against the wall. He slammed her head against it, anger boiling in his veins.

"You poisoned Caroline."

Lucy lifted her head with an air of superiority. "I wanted her dead. It is the only way for Klaus and I to be together."

Before Dominic could reply, Klaus was out of Elijah's grip and had shoved Dominic away, replacing himself at Lucy's neck.

"How dare you….how dare you come back into my life and destroy everything I have dear. After Caroline, who next? My sister? My brothers? What more to you wish to take away from me?" He slapped her hard across the face, sending her spiraling to the floor.

She was back up in a second. "Anything to make you mine."

Klaus sneered. "Why Lucy? Because you love me? Because you want me? Well, let me tell you something. You never loved me. Whatever is going on in your mind is not love, its evil. Love doesn't hurt others. Love doesn't kill. What you are doing to me….no person who loved would do such a thing."

Lucy stood completely still before him. Klaus was unprepared for her silence….before she went completely mad.

She burst into tears, angry tears that poured down her face. "I spend my whole life waiting for somebody to love me," she shrieked. "…ever since I became a vampire, not one person showed me any kindness. I was treated like a doll by Mikael. All his friends threw me around like trash. But you Niklaus…you showed my kindness and love. You…loved me. And when I lost you I swore I would get you back…even killing those you supposed you loved."

"The fire," Klaus roared back at her. "…you tried to have me killed by Mikael in that fire."

"No, you idiot! I was distracting Mikael…I was trying to save your life! I love you, don't you understand?" Her voice hitched up at a note of insanity.

Klaus stared at Lucy, focusing in on her eyes. He saw obsession…lust, desire, desperation…but love? No…he had seen love in Caroline's eyes. Lucy was pinpointing her feelings wrongly…and look what it had cost all of them.

"Well it's a little bit too late for that now is it…" he hissed.

A roaring pain suddenly resounded in his head. He grasped his head in agony, falling to the floor as he saw witches entering the room.

He turned to see Dominic crawling towards Caroline, his hands reaching out to cradle her in his arms.

The pain was affecting them all though. Kol was leaning on a bedpost, trying to stay held up. Rebekah curled on the floor, holding her head in her hands. Elijah was in a similar position, although he was attempting to sit up. And…oh dear God.

The sight of Caroline was horrifying. The poison plus the witches' spell was too much pain for such a baby vampire to bear. She was screaming, arching her back…but thus affecting the wound on her back.

With sudden despair, he turned to Bonnie. "Work your magic, witch!"

"I'm trying!" she shrieked back. Her chanting was growing, but the others were louder. And as they grew louder, the pain grew worse.

On the other side of the room, Dominic was feeding Caroline his blood. His ancient blood was stopping the witches' pain, but the wound continued to spread. Caroline looked up into his eyes.

"Am I going to die, Dominic?" she asked.

Dominic looked at his beauty with desperation. Her voice was laced with such sorrow, as if she was already pondering the life she could have had if she hadn't followed this path.

"I will not allow it. I will die for you Caroline…if I have to."

Elijah pulled himself across the room, the pain almost too unbearable.

"Niklaus!"

Klaus turned his gaze away from Lucy, focusing in on his brother. The pain was affecting him just as much.

"The spell! It will not hurt you if you turn," he grabbed onto Klaus' jacket, pulling him so they were face to face. "Brother, you must turn now if we are to have a chance of getting out of here! If you are in full form, the witches cannot harm you!"

Klaus' eyes widened. Bonnie was talking louder and louder with each chant, but the other witches were beginning to overpower her. Rebekah and Kol had Lucy pinned to the wall, but their hold was loosening. The witches were just too strong.

He turned to gaze at Caroline. Her head lay in Dominic's arms, blood dripping out of her mouth. The stake's poison was festering throughout her body, the veins of death slowly traveling down her arms and legs. Dominic was attempting to heal her with his blood, but judging from his tears, it was not working. Her eyes met his, the light in them slowly dimming. His heart swelled in his chest at the sight of his light fading away and he grasped Elijah's shoulders.

"Whatever happens…promise me you will protect Caroline. Promise me you will find a way to save her!"

He felt his bones snap as he forced himself into the first stages of his transformation. A roar of pain escaped his lips as he withered on the ground.

"Klaus! Klaus, what are doing?" Lucy screeched. He felt unwanted hands on his back, the sounds of his siblings trying to pry her off of him.

Another cry of pain as the bones in his legs cracked, stiffing and shortening to allow his wolf legs to form. God, he wanted it to end! Was this not the whole reason why he wanted the sacrifice? To be free of this?

No…Caroline…for Caroline.

His eyes lost sight when another series of cracks resounded through his body. Lucy was no longer near him, he could no longer sense the sounds of the witches, Caroline, or even the struggles of his siblings.

* * *

><p>Caroline opened her eyes weakly when she heard a deep growl, a fierce and savage growl.<p>

Standing over her was the broad body of a wolf. A golden wolf, his fur thick and his paws wide. His body crouched over Caroline's, as if it was saying, "mine", before everyone.

The alpha male would protect his mate.

"Klaus, get Caroline out of here!"

The wolf's head moved towards Elijah's voice, perking his ears in confusion. He suddenly turned and bowed down his body, nudging Caroline with his nose.

Caroline lay in confusion until the wolf barked, looking at Dominic. Time stood still as Dominic began to ease Caroline's body onto the massive wolf. She groaned in pain as he placed a leg over the side of the wolf. The wolf softly nuzzled Caroline's face so that she rested on his neck. The wolf nodded, as if assuring himself that she was secure, then in a second was gone.

All hell broke loose.

Lucy screeched, throwing herself at Bonnie, who was frantically beginning to chant again. Kol had Lucy pinned to a wall, chuckling at her shocked face.

"I wouldn't touch her if I were you, sweetheart."

Elijah leaned into Rebekah, "the witches…" he whispered into her ear.

The witches, controlled by Lucy, were not continuing their spell. Before Rebekah could process what he meant, Elijah had snapped two the necks of two witches.

Lucy watched in horror as Rebekah and Elijah massacred all her allies before her eyes. The power of Bonnie was now dominate in the room, everything was crashing down.

Bonnie shouted out as the air become thicker with her enchantment. "Dominic, are you ready?"

Dominic slowly walked towards Lucy. "Mikaelsons…I acquire your assistance in holding Lucy."

"What do you mean…what are you doing!" Lucy screamed, Rebekah and Elijah flashing over to pin her arms to the wall. Kol moved over to give Dominic room.

"Dominic….what…" Lucy looked desperately on at her creation…the one person who should have never turned his back on her.

"I'm going to kill you now Lucy," said Dominic, stating it as a fact. "You are my maker, and I am your creation..your only creation. And with just a little witch power and my hand in your chest, we can now do the unthinkable…" on cue he sunk his hand into Lucy's chest. She gasped, feeling his hand wrap around her heart. Dominic face held only the faintest regret, as he slowly felt the life suck out of her.

"Ready when you are, Bonnie!"

The chorus of dead witches started to ring through the air. Mumblings and mutterings, cursing and castings. Bonnie clenched her chest suddenly, dark veins creeping up her face.

"Now!" she gasped out. "Do it now!"

"Dominic, please no!"

And with that, Dominic clenched the heart and ripped in out from Lucy's body. She looked at her heart in horror, still in full function.

With one last squeeze, Dominic popped the heart, letting it fall to the floor. A tear slid down Lucy's face just as death took her over and she crashed to the ground.

Immediately a silence took over the room. The noises of the witches stopped. Bonnie was finished chanting, and no longer was there the sound of Lucy. That it was over that quickly...after all they had been through, this ending seemed impossible.

They all stood in silence gazing at one another, until Rebekah broke the silence.

"So…it's over. We won."

Dominic swiftly broke away to walk towards Bonnie. "Technically not. Caroline is still not saved. Bonnie…we have one last thing we need you to do."

* * *

><p>Caroline opened her eyes to a very strange sight.<p>

The massive golden wolf was directly in front of her face. In slow sweet movements, like a mother does to her cub, the wolf was licking away at the blood on Caroline's face. If she looked more closely at him, she could have sworn that there were tears in its eyes.

It seemed to her that they were in a forest. Or at least some form of woods. A trail was off behind the wolf, meaning they weren't that far from civilization.

At the sight of Caroline awakening, the wolf yipped. Not a happy one, but rather a concerned one. He rose to his feet, circling around Caroline in excitement. He went to face her again, this time sticking his nose in her face.

The poison was almost all over her body, there was no denying that anymore. The pain was so much that it numbed her senses…she felt paralyzed.

She looked at the wolf, looking so anxiously at her.

"This is worse that the bite that Tyler gave me…"

The wolf whined, putting its body right beside hers. Caroline placed her hands on its head, scratching behind its ears.

"You're a very cool looking werewolf, I must say."

The wolf rumbled deep in its throat, like a chuckle. It moved its head so it could lick Caroline's hands gently.

"So, since I think I'll be dead sooner or later," a tear dripped down Caroline's cheek. "I think you should know that... that I love you Klaus. You made my life better, and if I lived there is nothing I could have done to make it up to you. You loved me for me. You are the best person I've ever known, and if I could live I would spend my every moment with you. My only regret is that I waited until now to realize all this…"

There was a moment's silence before she whimpered. "I don't wanna die, Klaus…."

The wolf threw back its head and howled. A low mournful howl that sent shivers of sadness down Caroline's spine….or would have if she could feel it.

It wouldn't be long now.

A far off sound of running feet was suddenly heard by both vampire and werewolf. The wolf growled low and threatening, leaping up over Caroline in a defensive stance, ready for anything.

The wolf cocked his head at the very odd sight of four vampires running at almost inhuman speed, with one of them holding a petrified girl on his shoulders.

The group slowed down close to Caroline and Kol set down the shaken Bonnie.

"Poor thing, I think I petrified her with my amazing speed," Kol smirked lightly, always humorous in the most serious situation.

Bonnie shook herself lightly. Caroline was almost dead and she was here freaking about Kol's running speed? No way.

Bonnie slowly advanced towards her dying friend, trying to gain her last amount of strength. "One more spell, Bonnie….one more spell."

* * *

><p><strong>Review please! It'll keep me going for the last 3-4 chapters!<strong>

**This is a shorter chapter, but I have it divided up in my mind on how I want this to go! To all those who predicted that Caroline would live...yeah like I would actually kill off Caroline...I would stop watching TVD before I kill off Caroline.**

**Hope you enjoyed it! Lucy is dead! Though we will have to see what the stake's poison's consequences will be...**


	17. A Sacrifice

**abbyli asked if I was a Kennet fan and the answer is YES! I adore them! Although they will never happen (coughJuliePlechgrrrcough) I think they would make a great couple and in my fanfiction and future ones they will have a lot of scenes! I personally think Bonnie and Jeremy are pretty cute, just if I could have written the show, Kennet is the way I would have gone. (And I think Elena and Elijah would be so awesome too!)**

**Huge hugs and kisses to all who read my story and continue to! I wish I could throw a party for each and every one of you and shop together!**

**This was a sad chapter to write, but I believe it made sense with where I was going.**

**Still, enjoy "A Sacrifice" **

* * *

><p>The wolf paced impatiently back and forth, as Bonnie mumbled spells under her breath. Caroline had her eyes closed, almost completely unconscious to the world around her.<p>

The others all stood grim, gazing at the wretched scene in front of them. Each one of them felt much more emotional than they expected for a scene such as this. Each felt oddly connected to Caroline, the thought of her dead seemed horrifying. Even Kol, who had only ever seen Caroline at his mother's ball and at the grill, was strangely terrified of Caroline's unavoidable death. The sight of someone as bright and beautiful as Caroline dying would be an awful thing to behold.

Suddenly Bonnie stopped chanting and let out a soft sob. The wolf immediately growled and began to advance towards her before Dominic and Kol made to a move to stop him.

The wolf stopped in front of Kol, growling deep within his chest. Kol's face drew out fangs and deep veins, hissing at the wolf.

"Your anger will only make it worse for Caroline…" Kol growled low.

The hair on the wolf's back rose up, and with a growl he lowered himself to the ground in submission.

Dominic shrunk next to Bonnie, taking one of Caroline's hands into his own.

"It's not working…" he affirmed to the crying Bonnie.

Bonnie shook her head, wiping away her tears.

"Killing Lucy drained all my strength…the can't reach the witches anymore. I can't…it won't be long now." Bonnie sobbed again.

Dominic turned to Bonnie, grasping her shoulders so that she was looking right at him.

"There has to be another way!" he whispered fiercely. "There is always another way. Bonnie, please you know there is."

Bonnie looked at him in silence before whispering back. "You will not like this other way."

"If you want Caroline to live, you will tell me this other way. I do not care what price we will have to pay."

Bonnie turned to look at everyone around her, suddenly remembering them. Elijah's face was a mask of seriousness, though she could see the beginning of his resistance starting to fade. Rebekah's eyes were pleading at Bonnie's, begging her to save Caroline. Kol faced away towards the wolf, making sure it stayed away from the overwhelmed Bonnie.

"I can save Caroline, but…"

"But what, Bonnie?"

"…but the only way I think I can do it at this point is if I transfer the poison out from her body into another vampire's."

There was silence before Rebekah whispered, "So one of us must be the one to die for Caroline to survive."

It wasn't a question, more like she was affirming what everyone was wishing not true.

Dominic gazed at Bonnie, unfocused. Here was his purpose. Had he not told Caroline that he would die for her? And not even two hours later, it all came down to someone's willingness to give away his own life for Caroline's.

The wolf stepped forward, as if about to volunteer, before Bonnie said, "Klaus, you are in a werewolf form, and even if you were not, you are a hybrid, it would not work.

The wolf stopped cold and stood stiff, looking like a lost puppy.

"I'll do it."

Everyone's gaze turned to Dominic. Even the wolf turned to stare at him, surprise and hope now flickering in its eyes.

Bonnie gaped at him. "Are you sure...I mean…you do understand you're going to die, right?

Dominic lightly trailed his fingers across Caroline's face. For some reason the thought of dying did not bother him. That he was dying to save Caroline's life somehow made his own death painless.

"Yes…now tell me what to do."

Bonnie stuttered, but was not without action. Taking Dominic's hands, she placed them over Caroline's heart.

"It will be very painful. Can you handle that?"

"I will handle anything as long as you promise me Caroline will be well afterwards."

Bonnie nodded. "She will be healed physically; however, mentally speaking that will be up to her."

She began to chant softly, and almost immediately a change could be seen.

Caroline's eyes jerked open. Her body slowly rose to life, the veins in her necks and hands beginning to shrink back…and Dominic saw the veins begin to creep into his skin.

The chanting increased. Caroline let out a sob and arched her back as the wound in her back started to heal itself, knitting the skin back together.

Dominic let out a hiss of pain, feeling a hole digging its way into his back. He didn't realize he was starting to release his hands from her chest in the pain, until he felt a strong pair of hands on his shoulders.

"It won't be long now," the voice of Elijah came from behind him.

The veins were withdrawing from her shoulders and thighs. Her hands and feet were twitching nonstop, as if excited they had finally gotten feeling back. Caroline now let out a sound of relief, feeling less and less pain every second.

This made Dominic's ever growing pain much easier to handle.

The wolf circled the group, anxious and frustrated that it could do nothing to help. At the point of Caroline's sigh, however, it stopped and began to lick at any traces of vein, trying to appease Caroline's pain more quickly to allow her to be content once again.

Dominic violently shook when Caroline's body removed the last drop of poison. His whole body felt numb, yet on fire. His skin rotted before his eyes, the veins large and bumpy on his skin. He had never experienced such agony ever in his lifetime.

The moment Bonnie stopped chanting was the moment Elijah released his grip on Dominic.

"She's healed," Bonnie said softly, looking at her friend. Caroline's skin was a pure white, her hair almost blonder than it was before. Not a part of her was distorted anymore.

Caroline turned her head softly and whispered out a surprised, "Bonnie?"

Bonnie shrieked and threw herself on Caroline, raising her up for a hug. "You're all better now, Caroline. No one's going to hurt you now."

Caroline hugged her back before looking up to the smiling faces of the Originals.

"How do you feel?" Rebekah asked anxiously, ignoring that she was acting much more sensitive than usual.

"Fine…I think," Caroline rubbed her neck and looked around. She squeaked in surprise as the wolf gave her a long and sloppy lick on the face.

"Ew Klaus! That's disgusting!" she tucked her face away in her hands to reject any other kisses.

The wolf yipped arrogantly, rubbing his side into Caroline's.

"How…Bonnie, how did you fix me?"

Bonnie's face lost its smile, her eyes turned to the ground. "Caroline, I couldn't just take the poison out from you…I mean after killing Lucy we…"

"Wait, you killed Lucy?" Caroline interrupted, shock written all over her face.

"Yes, but listen Caroline. I was too weak after the spell…the only way I could save you was by transferring the poison form your body into anther vampire's.

Caroline looked at the others before realizing who was amiss.

"Dominic."

* * *

><p>Dominic had moved off to the side to allow Caroline to wake up without any more horrors. He had no mirror, but he could very well imagine what his appearance would look like. The pain was unspeakable. How Caroline could endured this was unimaginable.<p>

He looked up to see the face of light looking down at him.

"Dominic…you….you did this for me?"

Caroline sat down next to him on the grass, taking one of his dead hands into her own. He cursed their numbness, thinking of how he couldn't feel Caroline's smooth skin against his own.

"Of course I did. I could not let you die," he choked out, his throat clenching.

"But Dominic, I'm just a baby vampire. Why would you let yourself die to save me?"

"Perhaps the same reason why Klaus would die to save you. Light and goodness is such a precious thing to see in a vampire, Caroline. I could not let that light fade away from a creature such as yourself."

He coughed violently, spewing blood onto his jacket. A tear crept down Caroline's face, and he attempted to comfort her.

"Do not cry for me. I'm happy to die, really. I have led a life of evilness until now. Knowing that I am dying for something good, for someone as perfect as you…that makes this all good. I'll be with my family soon…if God will let me into heaven."

His eyesight was becoming very cloudy, his own voice was being lost in his ears. He would be dead very soon now.

He experienced pure bliss when Caroline laid her lips on his lips. She rose up to gaze into those black eyes.

"Thank you, Dominic…thank you for everything."

He smiled, wanting to tell her that it was his honor to make her happy and how he hoped for her and Niklaus to have a beautiful future.

But suddenly his throat clenched up completely, his heart coming to a stop. And with one last breath, he was gone.

There was only silence in the woods, except for the soft sobs of Caroline. The wolf leaned against Caroline, offering the only comfort it could give.

"I want to bury him. Here. He deserves that much," Caroline said turning to the others. Elijah nodded, and went to pick up the body.

"I'll go find a shovel," Kol muttered and was off in a flash.

It would have been a very odd sight to see that day, had anyone been walking along that trial in the woods. It would have been a very odd sight to see four strangely beautiful people and a rather large wolf surrounding a huge hole in the ground, looking down into it as if in prayer. It would have been especially odd to see a strong dark skinned girl looking up into the sky as flowers petals floated down into the ground, as if she herself was summoning them.

But luckily no one came wandering down the path that day, so that there was no one to think it odd.

* * *

><p>The group soon found themselves back at Klaus and Caroline's hotel room. Caroline, Bonnie, and Rebekah took up the bed, Elijah and Kol each took a chair. The wolf stood by the door, still in defense mode.<p>

Caroline was the first to speak.

"So why hasn't Klaus changed back into his human form yet…"

Kol chuckled. "Two reasons. One, the transition back to his _hybrid_ form will be just as painful as it was to his werewolf form. And two, he will be naked. Both are very good reasons why he has not changed yet."

The wolf growled in Kol's direction, but Kol merely smirked.

"Will you stop acting like that! A man just died to save Caroline and here you are laughing?"

Kol looked shocked to see Bonnie yelling at him, but instantly lost the smirk. "I apologize, it's just…we hardly knew him."

"That doesn't change the fact that he died today…"

Caroline made no mention that Bonnie hardly considered vampires worthy for mourning. Perhaps this experience had changed her perception on some things.

"He was the one to kill Lucy. I found a spell proving that any vampire made from Lucy could destroy her. I just had to call down the dead to help."

"I liked him," said Elijah, gazing off into the floor. "And Caroline…are you certain you feel fine?"

"Yes. But I'm extremely tired."

"Then we will leave you to go to sleep," he said rising up. "Kol and I will go back to my hotel. Bonnie I can get you a room if you like."

"Actually, I wouldn't mind if Rebekah and Bonnie stayed here for the night. Klaus will have to leave and I don't want to be alone."

Elijah nodded, walking towards the door and the wolf. "You know what to do," he spoke to the wolf and opening the door, the wolf was gone in a blink.

Kol stood up and gave Bonnie's hand a kiss, which she was too slow to resist. "See you girls in the morning! Be safe!"

"Caroline's with an Original and a witch, I am very sure she is in good hands!" Rebekah shouted at Kol and Elijah's backs as they left the room.

* * *

><p>The girls wanted Caroline to have the bed. After all she had been through, she deserved it. The couch turned out to be a roll-out bed, so everyone was perfectly situated.<p>

"Caroline, I am very pleased you are back to normal…almost," Rebekah said leaning down to give Caroline a pat on the head. Maybe this was Rebekah's sign of friendship are something.

"Now, if you don't mind, I smell and feel gross and would very much like a shower. I won't be long!" she sang out as she walked into the large bathroom.

Leaving Bonnie to finally talk to Caroline.

"Caroline...there's something I have to tell you about your wound…"

Caroline's stomach clenched up. God, this still wasn't over?

"The wound itself will forever remain a scar. The poison made it permanent on your body, so no spell ot vampire healing can get rid of it."

Ironically, Caroline breathed out a sigh of relief. At least it wasn't anything worse.

"I just didn't want there to be any pain. The pain was so bad…." Her voice trailed off at the memory.

Bonnie tried another topic she wanted to discuss.

"Caroline…about Klaus…"

"No. I can't do that talk again, at least not tonight. I know you may never forgive me for running off and then tagging along with him, and that's okay. Just live with it for a little longer, okay?"

Bonnie nodded, looking at the exhausted Caroline. Any other time she would have nagged, but not tonight.

All three girls were soon snuggled in their beds, and almost instantly they were asleep.

* * *

><p>At some time in the very early morning, Caroline felt a body press down into the bed and strong arms circle her waist.<p>

A soft, beautiful voice filled her ear, "I'm never letting go of you again, my darling Caroline…"

She felt a light kiss on her neck and she smiled, still somewhere between dream and reality.

"Klaus," she murmured before she once again lost herself in her dreams.

* * *

><p><strong>I can't believe I killed off Dominic! I loved him! But if anyone has read A Tale of Two Cities, I had this inspiration from it. Like Dominic was Carton, who had led a terrible life, but wanted to die for the woman he loves so that she could live happily with the man she loves. Anyway, I really hope you liked this chapter, although it was sad. I did try to leave it on a sweet note though!<strong>

**And prepare for some almost M-rated stuff soon, because Klaroline still need to be "mated"...in both senses ;)**

**I hope I can bring that scene to life!**

**Follow me on tumblr I am misselizathornton**


	18. In Your Arms

**Two important updates so please read!**

**1) I'm gone for a week in Maine starting Sunday until next Saturday without internet. So no update for a week :( I will for sure work quickly to not keep you all waiting for too long!**

**2) I want to keep this T-rated, so no lemon scenes. BUT, I am writing a lemon for the bonding/marking/mating scene and it will be M-rated so if you wish to read that I will post that up when I post up the next chapter as a one-shot sequel for A persistent lover in the M-rated section. For those who wish to read that, it's there, I just know a few young people reading this who wouldn't like lemons so I'm respecting that.**

**Please enjoy "In your Arms" and keep reviewing! Loving all the comments I'm getting!**

**(I put a little more Kennet and some Caroline/Rebekah bonding so I hope you like it!)**

* * *

><p>"It's creepy to stare at someone while they're sleeping, Klaus," Caroline giggled without opening her eyes.<p>

She heard a faint chuckle and then soft kisses on her eyes, urging her to open them. "Ah darling, I see you've been improving on your skills while I have been away."

She opened her eyes to reveal Klaus' handsome above her own, his hand slowly tracing her face.

"Morning, love," he whispered.

"Morning," she whispered back right before his lips descended on hers.

She moaned slightly when his hands grazed her hips, slowly moving towards her back. Still kissing her, he suddenly lifted her up, holding her close to him and kissing her deeply.

His hand stopped its caresses once it hit the scar.

"May I…?" Klaus whispered softly, looking into her eyes and rubbed his thumb over her scar.

She nodded dumbly, her gaze foggy with his kisses.

She raised her arms when he started to lift up her shirt. She blushed looking at her plain cotton bra, but Klaus hardly seemed to notice as he turned her over so he was facing her backside.

"Is it bad?" Caroline asked nervously. She had barely thought about looking at the scar yesterday night, only caring that it didn't harm her.

She gasped when she felt him put his heated lips to her bare back. His arms wrapped securely around her, trying to sooth her fear.

"No, sweetheart. I think it looks magnificent, like a mark of your survival and bravery. No other vampire can hold such a scar but you, and I am honored that she is mine…well almost mine…"

She heard the meaning in his words, her insides suddenly heating up. His hands went up to hold her breasts for a millisecond before he drew away from her. She breathed out in a mixture of annoyance and relief.

"Klaus, don't tease me like that!"

He chuckled and put a finger to his lips. "I would be much more of a tease if we didn't have others in the room…" his gaze drifted over to Rebekah and Bonnie, who were still sleeping soundly.

She looked back at Klaus, taking in his abs, his tight chest. She winced softly as more heat went down into her lower belly.

Klaus misunderstood her shudder and took her into his arms. "Honestly, Caroline, how are you feeling? I'm sorry if I came to you too soon after all you've been through. I will go if you like. I just could not stand to be away from you any longer."

Caroline laughed softly, not wanting to wake up the others. "No, I'm fine. It's just…this…"

Then, looking deeply into his eyes, she took his hand and led it down from her chest onto her stomach. His eyes widened as she finally rested his hand on her womanhood, letting him feel her heat and wetness.

"I love you," she whispered, leaning her head on his chest. God, if only she could stop time right now she would. Just him and her in this moment.

He groaned and with great strength took away his hand, placing it on her chin to lift her face to his.

"And I love you, Caroline Forbes," he kissed her before drawing her back into his chest for a hug.

"I promise soon. I promise that soon I will have you and you will have me. But I know we must first figure out what will happen today and what the others wish to do."

"Will it hurt? When we mark each other, will it hurt?"

He held her tighter. "I've never done it, angel. But after what you have gone through, I believe you could only feel pleasure."

She pulled back after a few minutes and smiled softly at him, loving the way he still held onto her.

"I think I'm going to take a shower…I smell terrible, which you have been so kind as to not tell me," she laughed softly at his puzzled expression.

"It would be rather rude of me to say such a thing…but must you leave me so soon?" he pulled her down on his chest, rubbing circles into her back. "I just got you back…"

"The bathroom's just over there, silly," she said wiggling out of his arms and out onto the floor. "Wait right there for me alright? And try not to scare Bonnie and Rebekah!" she said as she headed into the bathroom.

Klaus grumbled something unintelligible and turned to gaze after her before she closed the door.

With a deep breath, Caroline stripped of her pajamas and turned to look at her back in the mirror. She cringed seeing the dark line on her back. The skin was stretched around it, pulling together to knit the wound. She was suddenly overcome with love for the man on the other side of the door. That he loved her so much that he could overlook such an ugly addition to her body…it was something she wasn't used to at all.

After turning on the faucet and stepping into the hot water, she finally let her mind wander back to Lucy and Dominic. It didn't feel like they were dead. Lucy had gone so suddenly…she was still so prepared for that black haired she-devil to appear and sabotage her and Klaus. She would have never thought that traveling with Klaus would turn into such a dangerous adventure…or maybe she should have expected it.

She felt her eyes water up, however, when she thought of Dominic. The wretched man who had died to save her. She thought back at the time of the dance, when he sat by her and pestered her with questions and compliments. She knew that it had made sense not to trust him or return his kindness, what with him being in alliance with Lucy. Now, however, she knew that he would have never had done anything to ruin her and her future. If only she could go back in time and be nicer to him, he had probably received little kindness after his transformation.

Caroline let the tears drop down freely, a sad smile graced her face. He had found happiness in his death. He wanted her to be happy for him. Though it pained her to embrace someone's death, she would try to be happy.

A scream suddenly pierced the room and Caroline jumped, almost slipping in the tub.

"What the hell are you doing here?" she heard Rebekah screech.

"Rebekah, will you just shut up? I do not have to explain myself, you know I came simply to…"

"Ohmygod did you two….did you…you know…?"

"What? Have sex? Would it make you feel better if I said no, Rebekah love?"

Caroline heard another scream of fury and an object went crashing into a wall, making her think that Klaus had probably dodged it.

Caroline rolled her eyes. At least something seemed back to normal.

* * *

><p>After much sibling chaos and some Bonnie confusion, the four supernaturals found themselves in the lobby, waiting for Elijah and Kol. A few doormen were taking care of all the luggage from Klaus and Caroline's penthouse.<p>

"Where are your precious hybrids to do your work?" Bonnie turned to Klaus with a glare.

Caroline shot one right back from Klaus' lap, but Klaus simply answered, "Too much trouble to get them all the way here from the States, witch. Besides, I wanted Caroline and I to have time to ourselves," he added, flipping a curl on Caroline's neck lovingly.

Caroline attempted to concentrate elsewhere, trying not to lose in her desire to kiss Klaus. She found her amusement when a nervous, but handsome looking Greek man took a seat next to Rebekah, who sat on the other side of the lobby, wanting to be away from Klaus.

"Yειά σου όμορφη!" the man said in Greek, giving Rebekah his best smile.

Rebekah looked at him in shock. "Are you lost?"

"Ah English it is then," the man spoke in a thick Greek accent, though he didn't seem to drop his confidence. "And no I believe I'm not lost. My name is Alexander, but you may call me Alex." Poor guy, he obviously thought Rebekah would want to talk to him.

Rebekah did not reply, curtly going back to looking at a magazine. Caroline spoke above a whisper, but only loud enough that Rebekah would catch it.

"Come on, Bekah, give him a chance…"

Rebekah cocked her head to the side, looking at Caroline with a glare. Caroline almost giggled, but gave her a pleading look. Rebekah rolled her eyes and turned back to a nervous Alex.

"I'm Rebekah. And you make call me Rebekah," she stuck her nose up and turned away from him, thinking he would stop after getting her name.

He only broke out in a grin and started to question her again.

Caroline was distracted from the rest of the conversation when she felt a nose nuzzle her neck.

"Ah, I see you have worked your way into Rebekah's skin as well." Klaus whispered.

Caroline lay her head onto his head, smiling. "You don't mind if I'm helping some guy get to know her do you?"

Klaus laughed. "Oh no, I let her do as she will. As long as she doesn't keep him as a plaything, she's free to do as she like."

"What are you guys talking about?" they both turned to a confused Bonnie. Poor human girl.

"Greek guy is hitting on Rebekah," Caroline pointed to the far off pair. Caroline faintly heard the words "tourist" and "America" come from Rebekah's lips, and Alex's eyes shine disappointment.

"Poor man, I know what that feels like," Klaus laid a kiss on Caroline's neck, sending shivers down her spine.

Just that moment, Elijah and Kol came into the hotel lobby, both dressed to perfection. Kol immediately smiled upon seeing Bonnie and came to sit next to her.

"Bonnie, my dear, you look stunning as usual," he simpered, bestowing a kiss to her hand.

"Ugg, not this early in the morning," she whined, swatting his hand away. He merely shrugged and laid an arm around her.

Elijah came up to Klaus and Caroline, ignoring the fact that she was practically laying on him.

"I have a private jet scheduled for us whenever we would like to leave. It will take us wherever we wish to go."

Klaus bopped up his knee, bouncing Caroline a bit. "Your choice, darling, where to next?"

She hesitated for only a moment before she said, "Home. I'd like to go home."

She felt Klaus tense beneath her, and she quickly turned to explain her feelings. "Klaus, I don't want all my friends to keep on hating you. We need them to understand that we love each other and that they need to accept us. And…Klaus after everything…I just want to see my mom and Elena and Stefan…Matt and Tyler…heck even Damon, I miss that bastard too."

Apparently she looked very worried because Klaus grasped her to him and brought her into a long assuring kiss. His arms pressured security into her heart and she smiled, almost feeling his love for her radiating into her body.

"Of course we'll go back, love. If that's what will make you happy, we will go. Though I can't say I want to see that Salvatore and my annoying blood bag…"

"Her name is Elena, Klaus. And if we're going to mark each other and become mates, you're going to have to be a nice good little hybrid, right?"

He growled and pulled her close to his face, letting his yellow eyes shine out.

"And who says that I, Original Hybrid, am going to be a nice good little hybrid?"

Caroline smirked, giving each his eyes a kiss. "I say so!"

They were interrupted by a slight cough. Caroline turned red when she saw the faces of Elijah, Kol, and even Bonnie all staring in amusement at them. Klaus was getting too good at distracting her.

"Well, I believe that's settled then. We shall leave immediately. I suppose I will get Rebekah," Elijah awkwardly left his spot to go and fetch the now very talkative Rebekah. Alex seemed to had asked Rebekah about her dress and she was more than happy to tell him about her expensive shopping spree.

Klaus lifted up Caroline off his lap, standing up before taking his hand in hers. She thought it was so adorable that he was unconsciously acting the perfect boyfriend.

"Off to Mystic Falls we go, sweetheart," he winked at her before leading the way out the hotel and into the limo. Caroline faintly heard Alex saying goodbye to Rebekah, saying he hoped to one day see her again.

"Maybe when you're 80…" Rebekah muttered slipping into the limo behind Elijah, Kol, and Bonnie.

"Aren't you glad I helped you along there?" Caroline winked at her.

"Oh, shut up," Rebekah growled, although she did so with a smile.

* * *

><p>The jet was a much larger one than before, perhaps Elijah had foreseen that they would need more space. Bonnie was now the one that was speechless, taking in the enormity of the place. Kol chuckled at her reaction, taking her hand in her dazed mind and leading her into the plane.<p>

After killing Klaus' ribs going up into the sky, Caroline made her way over to Bonnie.

"Hey, Bon," she said sitting down next to her friend. Looking over at Kol, she said, "Could you give us a moment?"

Kol raised up his hands. "Why of course. You females may gossip as you will. Oh, and try to put in a good word for me, she still thinks I'm a heartless murderer," he laughed and walked on over to Rebekah and Elijah, who were trying to find "decent modern music" on Caroline's ipod.

Caroline turned to the exhausted looking Bonnie. She had forgotten in her own misery that her dear friend was in her own misery as well. Bonnie had completed two very difficult spells, saved all their lives, and to top it off had done this all in the course of a day. Caroline did not know how to thank her.

"Bonnie…I don't know how to thank you. I'm so grateful…for everything you've done, I can't imagine how tired you must be after all that, plus all this," here she spanned her arms around the jet for emphasis.

"Caroline, stop right there. You're welcome, but I would do it all over again to save you in a heartbeat. As well as for Elena. You guys are my best friends, and it would be disloyal and immoral in every way if I was to turn my back on you. I know you would do the same for me."

Caroline grasped her friend to her, holding her close in silent thanks. They held each other for a while before Caroline pulled back and gave Bonnie a kiss on the cheek.

"And you may want to give Kol just a little chance. The Mikaelson's aren't all that bad, really."

Bonnie sighed, looking over at Kol. "He is very persistent, isn't he?"

"Yes…Klaus was to."

In mentioning Klaus, Caroline turned to look at him. His gaze was on her, soft and loving. He reached his hand out to her, beckoning her towards him. Wordlessly, she rose up and went to him, leaning down to put her head against him.

"I love you so much, you know that right, love?" He whispered low enough so that she alone could hear.

Caroline smiled and nodded, too emotional to say anything.

"I wish to talk to you about something. There's a smaller room in the back of the jet, join me there?"

Caroline nodded and followed Klaus into the back room, shutting the door behind her.

"What is it?"

Klaus sat on the couch, taking out a folded up piece of paper. Slowly he unfolded it and began to talk.

"When Lucy kidnapped me, she tried to have the witches take my memory away. I drew a picture of you to help me remember each morning when I woke up." He handed Caroline the picture. She wordlessly looked at the perfect drawing, then looking up at him, he continued.

"When I was drawing it, I heard your voice in my head…or more like in my being. Every time I heard you, my body also would react in pain. Like it knew you were hurting."

He paused seeing Caroline's stunned expression and he grasped her to him. "Darling, what is it? Tell me what's wrong?" His insides clenched in fear at the shock in her face.

"Klaus…Klaus that happened to me too! I heard you calling my name sometimes when I was away…and even when we came back to Athens to save you, my heart…it was in constant pain. That's how I knew you were in trouble…it was like I was part of you or something…"

Klaus was too stunned to speak. So it wasn't just him. This was mutual. She was experiencing all the love, pain, and emotions he was feeling the entire time…the darling girl.

He was suddenly kissing her with all he had. She was straddling him on the couch, her arms wrapped around his back, kissing him right back.

"Klaus…" she whimpered pulling back just slightly to breath. "Klaus, what does this mean?"

"I am not sure, love. In all my years, this has never happened to me. And you of all creatures in this world are the first to surprise me with this. If this is what we feel now, I cannot imagine how close we will be once we are mated and bonded." He rolled her onto her back, letting his hands slip under her blouse to feel her curves, losing himself in the pleasure of her. "I don't know if I can wait until home, sweet Caroline…"

She let go of his mouth with a pop. She giggled when he growled in frustration. "Niklaus Mikaelson, I do believe you haven't shown me the place that is called your bedroom…back in that lovely mansion of yours in Mystic Falls…"

"Yes, I do believe I haven't…?" Klaus leaned back with confusion at where she was going with this.

"And I'm pretty certain that in that bedroom you own a king-sized bed…or perhaps even larger…"

Klaus suddenly felt himself harden as he understood. "Yes, I do own a rather large bed…"

"Well, seeing that I still have yet to see both of these and after so long as your acquaintance and girlfriend, I think it only seems fair that you make it up to me by waiting until we get home, then by making love and bonding to me in that room and in that bed the day after we arrive."

Ignoring the fact that they were nowhere near his mansion when they had gotten together, he lightly licked her lips, grinning as she released a light moan. "Sounds like a deal, sweetheart."

And unfortunately, Kol took this moment to ruin the mood.

Opening the door, he stuck his head in and said, "Hey, lovebirds, before your moans become louder than the jet, we would like Caroline stable enough to tell us who the hell Kesha with a dollar sign is…"

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked! Sorry if my Greek is wrong...he was supposed to be saying "Hello beautiful" but I hope that turned out all right. Goodbye for a week and I will miss you all! <strong>

**misselizathornton on tumblr :)**


	19. Home Sweet Home

**I'm back! Found a Klaroline fan in Maine! **

**I'm sorry for the wait, so I made this one longer! Also, the M-rated story will be up probably Wednesday or Thursday, because I'm having someone check it for me, who I will give tons of credit to when its finally posted!**

**I love you all and I'm overjoyed with the feedback for this story! I wanted to end it next chapter, but I have a feeling that I have a few things left to tie up so don't get sad too soon ;)**

**Thank you and enjoy "Home Sweet Home"**

* * *

><p>After sleeping at a hotel, the first place they drove to in the morning was Caroline's house.<p>

She was nervously shaking and sweating, almost terrified. Klaus brought her hand to his lips, sending reassuring vibes throughout her body.

"Would you like me to go up with you?"

After a moment's silence, she nodded her head. She wished there could be an easier way for this to happen, but she couldn't think of anything. It would look bad if she just brought down the news to her mom alone. Klaus had to be there to help her mom see and understand.

Taking her hand, the exited out of the vehicle and began to walk up to the door, leaving Kol to finally gossip about his brother.

"I can't believe he hasn't given her some good Original sex yet."

"Kol!" Rebekah smacked his arm in vexation. Elijah looked up from a newspaper with a hard gaze, but deciding it was not worth it, he rolled his eyes and went back to his reading.

Bonnie gave him a look of disgust. "And how would you know if they had sex or not?"

"Oh, Bonnie darling, a man knows when a woman has been ravaged or not and Caroline has indeed never been completely ravished by a man. You too, sadly, have not experienced a lover's touch. I suppose we will have to work on that in the future…"

Bonnie blushed at his suggestive remark and turned to the window. "In your dreams."

"It proves his love for her."

The others turned to the wise voice of Elijah, whom the whole trip they had nearly forgotten.

"What do you mean, brother," Kol asked.

"Niklaus can have any woman he pleases, whenever he pleases. He could have easily compelled Caroline months ago to be his, but he refused. And even after she complied to be his…girlfriend he still chose to respect her wishes and wait for her in all senses. It will make their union more meaningful."

Rebekah slowly nodded in agreement. Kol crinkled his head in confusion.

"How would that make anything more meaningful?"

Bonnie scoffed. "You've got to be kidding me. Have you ever had to wait for anything in your life?"

Kol raised his head in thought, then with a small shake said, "Nope. I do not believe I have ever waited long for anything. I always get what a want."

"Then you don't understand anything," Bonnie turned away from him back to the window. Kol attempted to say something, but decided against it, pulling out Caroline's ipod.

"NO!" Rebekah yanked it out of his hand. "If I have to listen to one more Kesha song, my ears will bleed!"

"Oh, come on! You just have to listen to a song enough times to grow to like it. I have to say, this century's music is a bit bizarre, but quite fun. Much better than some decades I've been through."

"Kol, don't forget you missed a whole century of music, I would not judge too harshly if I were you."

Kol smirked at Rebekah's remark. "Ah, would not want me forgetting my hibernation now would we?"

The four waited for what felt like an hour before Klaus and Caroline finally exited the house. His arm was across her shoulders as they walked towards the car with a light smile on their faces.

"I am assuming all went well?" Elijah asked folding his newspaper as the couple sat down in the limo.

"Well, at first it didn't," Caroline began, smacking Klaus' exploring hand away from her thigh. "And then Klaus performed his charm compulsion and his "Oh, your daughter is the most precious thing on this Earth and not even a mosquito will leave a mark on her" speech and my mom proceeded to make us tell her everything about our trip…or most of it."

Rebekah rolled her eyes. "Yes, I have seen my dear brother use his "charm compulsion" on many women in the past, the best one being that Brazilian girl back in the 1870s."

Kol laughed. "Ah yes, I remember that goddess! I wanted her the moment she walked into that party, but Klaus was determined to have her to himself."

Caroline's heart tightened when she felt Klaus chuckle from deep within his chest. "Dania. I remember her very well. Long legs, is that what we nicknamed her?"

The siblings laughed along as they began to rattle off the names of other women Klaus had seduced in their past. Caroline attempted to laugh with them, but found that the seed of jealousy had already taken possession of her attitude.

She was more than happy when the limo finally pulled into the Salvatore's driveway. Here they were to meet Elena, Stefan, and Damon, catch up, and of course, talk about Klaus' relationship with Caroline.

She worried, however, when Klaus asked that the group to give him a moment with Caroline. Each quickly left the vehicle, no doubt to be away from the lovebirds. Elijah stopped to give each a look before shutting the door behind him. She wasn't quite prepared for what happened next.

In a blink, Klaus had Caroline pinned down beneath him, his mouth covering hers in a greedy delicious kiss.

"Have I ever told you how sexy you look when you are jealous, love?"

Caroline tried to answer, but she was forced to moan when his mouth traveled to her pulse point.

"I wasn't jealous."

"Oh, really?" Klaus nipped at her jaw. "Then why so silent after my sister's mention of Dania and my many other affairs?"

Caroline growled at the thought of a tall and curvy and beautiful Brazilian woman hitting on Klaus. It sickened her.

Klaus smirked at her obvious frustration. "Well, since you are much too proud to admit it, I must say you were positively dripping with jealousy on the way here. But you mustn't worry. That's all in the past, darling. A man of my age could not go a thousand years waiting for his soul mate to come along, if he even believed he had one. But now I have found you, and I will only need you for the rest of my existence."

Caroline could see the teasing in his eyes. Laughing softly, she teased back, "You're going to have to do more than say things like that to get me out of my jealous faze."

"I'll take that as a challenge," Klaus whispered huskily. He lifted her up and put her down so that she straddled him. He took her face and gently lowered it so her lips were at his neck.

"Go ahead, have a taste."

She gazed at him questionably. "Trust me, Caroline," he whispered reassuringly.

She slowly put her hand on the other side of his neck to steady herself. She couldn't understand why drinking from Klaus would prove anything to her. Tasting his blood was something she had done many times already. Laying a kiss on his neck, her curiosity rose to greater heights. Her face began to change, her eyes blackening with bloodlust and the veins deepening below her eyes. She felt her fangs grow out and with the gentleness of a lover, sunk them into his skin.

The moment the blood entered her mouth, she knew something was different. It tasted the same, the same delicious Original blood that tasted like heaven to her, but there was something else. Something happening in what felt like her very soul.

Suddenly she wasn't in the limo holding Klaus, but was in her bedroom. Turning in confusion, she froze at seeing herself, lying asleep with a thin blanket covering her body.

She stared at herself, trying to fathom what in the world was happening, when she heard steps coming up the stairs. She attempted to move quickly, but froze when she saw Klaus come into her room.

He didn't appear to see her though. He only gazed upon her sleeping self. He held a black velvety jewelry box. She realized that it was the box that held her bracelet. Her eyes grew wider in the realization that this was the night that Tyler had bitten her. After Klaus had healed her. She looked at the neck of herself on the bed, and breathed out in relief at seeing no wound.

Her attention turned back to Klaus. He now stood right next to her dresser, nervously rubbing his thumbs over the box. Caroline could feel all his emotions. His concern for her, his confusion about why he was doing this. Sitting down near her feet with a sigh, he took out a long white ribbon and began to tie it around the box. She watched in fascination as he delicately finished it off with a box, and then stuck a small note in its folds. Leaning over the sleeping Caroline, he placed the box on her dresser. The sleeping Caroline murmured something in her sleep, making Klaus back away for a second in surprise. Caroline had never seen him so nervous and fidgety. He gazed at her, a soft yet determined smile on his face. His hand came up to tuck some stray blonde locks out of her face. And in a flash he was gone.

Caroline was in her room for only a few seconds longer before she felt herself being pulled back, like a huge gust of wind had found its way into her room. Her vision lost clarity and with any knowledge of how it happened, she was back in the limo, pulling her face away from Klaus' neck.

"What was that?" she asked in a daze, the blood still dripping down her face.

"Just a little taste of what a marking is," he replied, kissing the blood from her face. "When one vampire marks another, he opens up his mind to the other, allowing them to feel everything they felt in certain memories, or in the moment. For me personally, I can't wait to see what your hidden emotions show."

He kissed her again, taking in her fangs. She pulled back, remembering that her face was still in its hideous form.

"What is it?" he asked concerned, wondering why she suddenly was objecting his affections.

"My face…I'm sorry it just looks hideous like this," she muttered in her hands, trying to cool down her emotions so her face would return to normal.

"Caroline…Caroline, don't change and look at me."

His sudden demanding voice frightened her and she instantly uncovered her face, letting him gaze up at her.

"You are beautiful, Caroline. You cannot help that you are a vampire. This is what you are and you must find pride in it." His fingers traced the veins and touched her fangs lightly. "You must remember that I love you for who you are, including this beautiful form. Do you understand?"

Caroline nodded faintly. Her mind was still processing that this was the first time someone was calling her beautiful in her vampire form. Something about that made her love for him even more powerful.

"Are you less jealous now?" he asked, opening the limo door to get out.

Caroline rolled her eyes and followed her Klaus out to the mansion.

* * *

><p>The moment Klaus and Caroline entered the house, tensions were high. Elena, at least, was happy to see her and hugged her tightly. Elena was smart enough to stay far away from Klaus, who was attempting to be civil towards the Salvatores.<p>

They hosts led Klaus and Caroline into the dining hall, where the other Originals and Bonnie where already seated, sipping on champagne. Kol seemed to be the only one enjoying himself, trying to ask Bonnie questions about her life.

"Caroline, I hope you liked my present?" Damon asked pulling out a chair for her, with a hard glance at a smirking Klaus.

Confused, she sat down, "Yes Damon I did. You didn't have to, but thank you anyway."

"You're right, I didn't have to," he smirked and patted her shoulder. Well this was a change.

Stefan was the next to come over and greet her. She got up and wrapped her arms around her good friend.

"Next time, give us fair warning you're leaving…got it?"

"Sure thing, Stefan," she giggled at his protective manner.

It was when they were all seated that the awkwardness took place.

"So, you two are a thing now?" Damon began, pointing his wineglass between the two blondes.

"Yes, Salvatore. And I would appreciate it if you would kindly shut your…"

"Klaus, maybe I should talk," Caroline turned a demanding eye on Klaus, who only chuckled and stayed quiet.

Elena and the Salvatores were flabbergasted. Caroline had basically ordered Klaus to shut up and he was submitting, like a servant does to his mistress. What had occurred while they were away, to make Caroline have this power over Klaus?

And Caroline did talk. She told her friends everything from the start to the finish, starting with her fresh start in London and ending with her scar. She, of course, skipped out anything personal that had happened between herself and Klaus. Those dreams and that moment she shared with him in the limo were meant to be between the two of them. Not shared like they were like average day topics.

The silence afterwards was deafening.

Elena was the first to speak. "Caroline…are you alright? I mean, the scar and everything."

Caroline nodded. "I'm fine now. I owe everything to Bonnie and Dominic for saving me. I owe a lot to Klaus and his family as well, they helped me through so much."

Rebekah looked pleased with the compliment. Elijah cleared his throat. "Thank you Caroline, your thanks is unnecessary."

Another silence. Damon never looked so aggravated and Stefan had on his "serious vampire look", staring dead straight on the carpet.

Caroline sighed. "Look guys…I love him. I…" She blushed, trying not to go into a sermon about her love for Klaus in front of all her friends and his family. "He means everything to me. I'm not here asking for a blessing to be with him or anything because we already are, but I would love it if I knew that you all accepted him…and us together. I…I couldn't bear the thought of being with him and having you all hate me."

"Well, I for one, completely accept," Kol said raising a glass. "It'll be nice having someone chain down Klaus once in a while. And Caroline, I could never hate you darling."

"She wasn't asking you," Bonnie grumbled.

"Oh, lighten up, Bonnie love."

Caroline turned to Elena. "Elena?"

Elena was silent, thinking over what she wanted to say before opening her mouth. "Caroline, I also could never hate you, no matter what you did. What I hate is him," her she pointed at Klaus, who met her gaze right on. "Caroline, that man murdered Jenna AND me, turned Tyler into a hybrid, killed hundreds of other innocents...I'm terrified of him."

Damon made a move to get up, but Stefan was already beside her, his arm around her shoulders and her head on his chest. A look of pain crossed Damon's countenance, as he eased his way back into the couch.

"Elena, what if he could change? I mean, look at Damon and Stefan. Hell, Stefan was on a ripping spree not so long ago and there you are snuggling up to him."

Elena blushed. "Stefan tried to redeem himself though! Klaus was the one who dragged him back into that life!"

Caroline let out a sigh. "I've…I've seen him change, Elena. Or at least seen his good side. It's there. Is there anything I can do?"

She could see Stefan was slowly caving in. She couldn't say much about his past with Klaus, but she knew he had had a good friendship with Klaus…something that was certainly evident on his guilty face right now.

"No. But there is something Klaus can do."

Klaus shot his gaze at Elena, curious yet hesitant. Even Kol pulled himself up and bit, as if thinking, _"Oh, this outta be good!"_

"I want an apology. I want a sincere apology to each one of us who you have harmed or abused, including myself. Then, I will reconsider accepting you."

Damon snorted into his drink at Klaus' shocked expression. Score 1 for Miss Gilbert.

There was no way in hell Klaus would lower his pride as to make apology rounds to this lot. He turned to look at Caroline, trying to tell her how much this was not satisfying him.

His chest tightened seeing the vulnerability in her eyes. The raw emotion of her love for him was crystal clear in her blue eyes, as well as her desperation for him to work with her friends. With horror, he realized that his resolve was fading, the idea of apologizing to her friends seeming less terrifying if it would make her happy.

With a loud grumble, he stood up.

"I will consider your offer."

* * *

><p>That night at the Mikaelson's, Kol and Rebekah were still laughing at the faces of the others after Klaus had given them a loud "maybe".<p>

"Damon's face was priceless!" Rebekah giggled. "I don't think he has ever seen you cooperate so well, Nik!"

"Yes well," Klaus muttered, turning to look at Caroline. "This one I can put all the blame on for that."

And for his sudden desire to rip her dress off.

For their celebration dinner, Rebekah had taken Caroline to her room and went all out in decorating her hair and makeup. The green dress she wore was spectacular. She wore his bracelet and though it didn't match the outfit at all, she wore her London dog tag, which touched him.

"And will you consider the offer?" Elijah asked seriously.

"I said I would, did I not?"

"I just want you to do the right thing, Niklaus. We just arrived back, we do not want to be run out just yet."

"I will stay as long as Caroline wishes to."

"Little Miss Bennet is quite entertaining, I think I may stick around to see if I can grow on her. I mean if Caroline fell for Klaus, anything is possible right?"

As Klaus childishly threw a bread bun at Kol, Caroline looked around at the Originals. She had never had a real family before. Being an only child, she yearned for an older brother or a younger sister, someone to play with. Now looking around, she was full of happiness at the realization that this would be her future. Her, Klaus, and his family. Her family. Elijah was her older and wise brother, Rebekah her sister and partner in crime, and Kol, her cocky, but fun loving younger brother. Sure, they wouldn't spend every moment of the rest of forever in each other's company, but she would have them to always back her up and be her friend. Just another thing that she had to thank Klaus about.

* * *

><p>Soon, the dinner was over and Klaus asked his family to depart for the night. With winks and suggestive looks, the other Mikaelson siblings took their leave, probably to find some other place to stay for the night.<p>

Caroline's stomach flipped when Klaus finally turned back to look at her with a hungry gaze.

"Alone, at last."

She shrieked when he picked her up like a bride and began to carry her up the stairs.

"Klaus, what are you doing!"

"Taking you to my room…well our room if you'd like," he whispered in her ear and she shuddered with anticipation.

He kicked open a door and she pushed her way out of his grasp to have a better view.

"Wow…" she murmured as he led her into the room.

It was right out of one of her romance novels. His room was set in a darker tone, the rich dark brown wood bringing out a gothic feeling. Pictures hung all over the room, some paintings of landscapes, others portraits of fancy looking men and women. A fireplace was set at one end of the room, facing a rather large bed on the other end. Tall bedposts held up deep burgundy drapes, held up and flowing down the posts to give his bed the look of a king's. It was magnificent.

She made her way over to one of the landscape portraits, captivated by what it held.

"Ah, you have obviously picked my favorite to admire," Klaus chuckled, coming up behind her and wrapping his hands around her waist.

The landscape was that of a prairie, though Klaus had drawn in a mountain range far off in the back. Wild horses of brown and back were galloping off across the portrait, their hair waving wildly in the breeze. In the front, was a white horse and a girl with long blonde hair riding on it, their hair seemed to glow out of the painting.

"Is that supposed to be me?" she asked, turning her neck to look at him.

He nodded and kissed her sweetly, his plump lips easily finding her flush ones. "The day after I burned all my pictures of you, I had a vision of you riding on a horse in an open field and as if compelled, I sat down for the whole morning and drew this. My sister was right when she said I was obsessed."

His lips traveled down to her jawline, lightly nipping. Caroline almost whimpered at the feeling, now remembering the reason why they had gone up to his room in the first place.

"Are you nervous?" his voice came out husky

Her breathing was feverish now, her dead heart starting to ram into her chest. "Yes…but no. I want to do this…I've wanted to do this for a long time. I'm just nervous of this whole marking thing."

He turned her to face him, his face set and serious. "Caroline, at any point in this, you are absolutely allowed to stop me. As your boyfriend and protector, I can wait a whole lifetime for this." Here he drew her close to him, rubbing his hands on her back to soothe her. She peppered his neck with light kisses, prolonging her last one right on his pulse point, before slightly shifting her leg so that it wedged itself between his legs. He grunted when he felt her knee push against his hardening length.

"As a man, however, there is nothing more I would like to do then to make love to you in every position I can possibly take you in…" His hands trailed lightly down her dress and lifted the hem. He finally fulfilled his fantasy as he raised his hand up her thigh, bringing the dress up with it. Her creamy skin taunted him and he could barely contain his control when his hand found her sweet core.

Caroline felt as if her legs would turn to jelly. Her hands grasped onto his shoulders, trying to hold herself up as his hands explored her body. His face was a mixture of awe and lust as he finally touched and traveled all that skin he had so desperately wished to touch for so long. She had never felt so nervous in her life. Sure, she had had sex before…with Damon and Tyler. But with Damon it had meant nothing and with Tyler, it was all out of their lust for sex. Sex with Klaus…marking Klaus as her own…this was more than some hookup. She in no way wanted to screw this up.

She took his face and kissed him, opening her mouth when he begged entrance. She bit down on his tongue, tugging lightly and producing a moan from deep within the beast.

"Tell me what to do…" she whispered softly.

He pulled back and she almost groaned seeing the pure desire and lust in his eyes. He looked up and down her body as if he wanted to eat her up right then and there. And lord, did she want him to.

"Turn around, sweetheart," he ordered. He was determined to be the best lover she'd ever had, to make her realize that she was making the right choice. He was going to make her want him with every fiber of her being.

She did as she was told. She didn't have to wait long to feel his hands on the back of her dress, grabbing hold of the zipper and slowly bringing it down. She instantly was brought back to the dressing room in London and she could make a high bet that perhaps that was where his mind was also. Now, however, they would be going much farther.

He reached the bottom of the lining and with loving hands, removed the straps of the dress to let it fall to the ground. She now stood in just her heel and red panties.

"Face me," he whispered, his voice dripping with anticipation. In her embarrassment, her arms lifted up and crossed her chest, covering her now unsupported breasts. She slowly turned to face him, blushing a deep pink.

His breathing hitched seeing the exposed curves of her breasts. Her flat belly was fair and untouched by the sunlight. He felt the blood rush down into his length, which he swore was growing larger before her very eyes.

He let out breathless laugh to cover up his moan of lust. "Sweetheart, I wish to see all of you," he stepped cautiously forward and flipped her golden hair behind her back.

Caroline wanted to shake herself. This was Klaus, she loved him more than life, trusted him with everything…where was the sexy Caroline that knew how to seduce a man? Perhaps she feared disappointment. He'd been around for so long…been with many beautiful women…what could possibly make her better than those before her.

Not removing her eyes from his, she let her arms fall down to her sides. His intake of breath affirmed his approval and in a second, he was in front of her.

* * *

><p>It was everything she had wanted in this moment and more. Klaus made her feel like a princess, a precious jem, a goddess. He whispered his adoration for her when his hands touched areas of her body that she had never been touched in with such tenderness. She felt no fear when he let out his fangs, so much larger than her own, and when he sank his fangs into her, she opened up every portal to her mind to allow him to see the love she felt towards him. When he commanded her to bite him, she did so as he continued to drink from her, so that their minds became one. In that moment, all hesitations about the other's affections were erased, as they finally saw the pure love and devotion the other felt for them. And finally, when he entered her with their hands locked, she swore to him that she would be forever his. She was finally complete.<p>

* * *

><p>The next morning, Caroline raised her hand to feel if the bite marks were still on her neck. Klaus had told her that they would heal slowly, as he had feasted from her longer than usual as did she.<p>

"Don't move."

Caroline froze, but opened her eyes to look in the direction of her lover's voice.

He sat with a sketch book, his eyes those of an artist as he looked from her to his book in rapid motion.

And he sat in all his naked glory.

Even after last night, Caroline still blushed as she looked over him. He really was perfect.

"The light is hitting your hair perfectly. And it does not hurt that the upper half of your body is not covered up."

She gasped in mock offense and tugged the blankets up. "You are a world class jerk, you know that?"

He chuckled. "And yet you adore me."

Her eyes glazed over as she recalled more of last night. How she felt his every feeling and emotion. How she saw all his memories of her, through his eyes. How hurt he was at the ball when she rebuked him, and how much deeper he fell for her each time she did.

"Klaus…we're marked now. What can we do?"

A seductive grin overtook his face and he closed his eyes. Confused, she watched him for a moment before she suddenly heard a soft voice inside her head.

_"I love you."_

He opened his eyes and grinned. "Did you hear that?"

She was baffled. "Wait…do that again."

He did as she commanded and in a second she heard his voice.

_"Rome or Tokyo?"_

"Ohmygod!" She shot up in the bed, staring at Klaus and not caring that she was now fully exposed.

"Caroline, I told you not to move!"

"That doesn't matter, we can talk to each other with our minds? Oh and uhhhh...Rome!"

He laughed at her shocked, but gleeful face. "Well, it seems to have worked so yes. When we drank each other's blood, your blood became a part of me and my blood a part of yours. We are closely knitted now. Not so close that we are like one person, but close enough that we have a personal connection stronger than anything. Try it on me."

"How do I do it?"

"Just imagine me in your mind and say something to that image. Say it in your mind as if I was actually there talking to you."

Caroline closed her eyes and focused picturing naked Klaus right in front of her. She smirked and concentrated.

She opened her eyes after saying her message and was happy to see him looking very smug.

He walked over to her and scooted her over, so that he lay next to her.

"You truly believe I'm the sexiest man you have ever seen?"

She gave him a long kiss, concentrating again with the word, _"yes"._

She pulled back as he continued to kiss her, his lips moving down to her neck.

"It's kind of hard to do. Will it get easier, and is there anything else we can do now?

He took a bite at her shoulder with his teeth, smiling when he felt her breathing turn more erotic.

"We can send images to each other, like memories. We can feel each other's emotions whenever we please, which I will do my best to respect on your behalf…although sometimes I like feeling just how much you are aroused by me. Makes a man feel powerful."

She yelped when his hands found her butt, picking her up so that her legs wrapped around his waist.

"Also we will be able to feel when the other is in trouble, or in distress. I would say that we can give each other dreams, but even before last night we experienced that. I will have to consult Bonnie."

He kissed her temple, then took her chin in his hand.

"You are mine now Caroline. And I am yours. Because we have marked each other, we will not bear to be apart from each other, for our souls crave for each other. Do you understand this?"

She kissed him again, opening his mouth to let him deepen the kiss with a groan.

Laying her softly back down on the bed, he whispered in her ear, "And about the difficulties…the more we perform the marking, the better we will become. And seeing that this whole mansion is ours for the day, I suggest we use it to our advantage."

In a sudden movement, Caroline had Klaus pinned down on the bed, her now above him. She put her hands on either side of his head, so that she looked squarely down on his handsome face.

"What a lovely suggestion, sweetheart," she purred and took control for the next few hours.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked! Leave a comment if you are compelled to do so and one-shot lemon will be up soon! <strong>

**And is anyone else going through Klaroline deprivation or even TVD deprivation? I think I need a therapist.**


	20. Love and Hardships

**Thank you all for being so patient! I've been busy so I'm just so happy I got this done!**

**Two things! 1) My M rated Klaroline one shot is up! So please check it out if you haven't already! and 2) I have a new AU Klaroline fanfiction coming up soon! It's called Guardian Angel so be on the look out for it later on!**

**In this chapter I have lots of Kennet and Klaroline, plus Klaroline trying out their new "powers" lol! Hope you enjoy "Love and Hardships"**

* * *

><p>It was the early afternoon when Klaus and Caroline finally left the bedroom. He carried her down the stairs, and after placing her at his dining room table, sweetly kissed her temple.<p>

"So is this how forever will be like? You treating me like royalty?"

He laughed. "A woman with your beauty should always be treated with royalty, love."

"Again with the cheesy compliments? At least it can't be any worse than that horrid compliment you gave me at your family's ball."

"As I recall, I gave you many compliments that night. To which one are you referring to?"

_This one._

She closed her eyes and put into her mind the memory she recalled so well. She focused on Klaus' attire, her dress, the painting, and of course, his pathetic attempts at flirting with her.

_She finally gazed down at the bracelet adorned on her wrist. She had assumed that he bought it for her, but a pestering thought had creeped in, that perhaps this was an old precious piece of jewelry of another woman's._

_"What about these? Where'd you steal this from?"_

_He glanced briefly at the bracelet before meeting her gaze. "Well that's a long story...but rest assured it was worn by a princess almost as beautiful as you."_

_And he really thought that was supposed to make her fall at his feet?_

_She rolled her eyes, turning back to look at the drawings in the table. Somehow, however, she couldn't fully ignore the little flutterings in her stomach. No one had said anything like that to her before. Granted, this was a little cheesy for her liking, but the fact that he was saying something like this to her, Caroline Forbes...well it seemed impossible. She couldn't help but feel just a tad bit flattered._

_She sighed loudly, trying to rid those thoughts from her head. What was she thinking? Klaus was a monster, why should she care so much about what he thought? Besides, he was probably just using her to get to Elena or the Salvatores, as people usually tried to do. None of this was real._

Caroline opened her eyes to see Klaus level with her. She blushed from the intensity of his stare, bringing her head down. His fingers grasped her chin lightly, bringing her face back up.

"You know I meant every word I said to you. And when you rebuked me, that was the first time my seductions did not work on a woman. It was very vexing, but in the end...very intriguing."

Caroline laid her forehead against his. "I know that now. But things were different back then."

"Indeed they were, Caroline...indeed they were."

They remained like that for a few moments, before Klaus pulled back with a smile.

"Alright sweetheart, what can I make for you this afternoon?"

She pouted her lips, faking thought and said, "How about some waffles?"

His eyes widened in confusion. "Well, I suppose so...if that is what you wish to ha..."

"Ohmygod, you are so lame! You're telling me you've never had breakfast for lunch before?"

He smirked and shook his head. "Never...but I am always open for suggestions."

She stood up from the table, putting her arms around his neck. "Well then...I'll introduce to you the new phenomenon of eating breakfast in bed at 2 in the afternoon. I'll be waiting."

And with a wink, she raced upstairs, throwing herself back into the covers.

* * *

><p>They sat across from each other on the bed. Her eyes raked over his sketchbook, analyzing every picture while Klaus attempted to feed himself and her.<p>

"I really like this one," she said pointing to a picture of a young boy as Klaus plopped a strawberry and some waffle into his mouth.

She suddenly felt his emotions turn down. His happiness was retreating quickly as anger and guilt came flooding in.

"My brother...Henrik."

She could feel him resisting her. Not allowing her to see into his past. "Klaus, what happened to him?"

Klaus turned away from her, hanging his head. "Wolves got him. I took him out to see the werewolves one night...in my arrogance and my desire to prove myself to him as his big brother, I brought him with me," his voice turned into an angry hiss, his self-resentment clearly obvious. "They got him first, of course. I can't...I'd never known real horror until I saw them kill him. I could have stopped them...maybe thrown myself in and told him to run."

His voice started to crack and he stopped talking. In a moment, Caroline had herself pressed into his back, her arms wrapping around his chest, her lips kissing his neck in an attempt of comfort.

"I'm so sorry."

They stayed like that for some time. Caroline's lips traveled to his back, kissing little scars that were perhaps there from his human life. Although he still resisted her, she allowed him to see into her mind, trying to show him her love and comfort.

He finally turned and taking her into his lap, kissed her soundly. "Thank you, sweetheart. I have hardly spoken of this since its occurrence."

_It's alright. We have eternity to talk about the past, _she sent him, not wanting to disrupt the mood.

He smiled down at her, thanking God that he had finally found the girl that understood him through and through. He laid her down on the bed, softly kissing her face and neck. He wanted to forget his human memories, at least for today. There was no need to ruin quality time with Caroline.

_Kol won't be back for another hour..._

Caroline smirked, but only angled her neck so he could have better access.

_That's my girl._

* * *

><p>Bonnie stood in front of the Mikaelson Mansion. Klaus had called her asking her to explain some sort of odd situation of his when he would come over in the afternoon. Not that she cared, but seeing that it was now 5 and she had things to do, she decided to get it over with.<p>

Putting aside her fears, she rang the doorbell. In only a matter of seconds, she heard steps and the door was opened to reveal a smiling Kol.

"Well, if isn't Miss Bonnie Bennett! Come to visit me?"

She crossed her arms. "I'm here to see Klaus, is he in?"

Kol smirked. "I hate to inform you, but Klaus is a little...busy at the moment if you know what I mean," he winked.

Bonnie's eyes widened. So Caroline finally had done the deed with Klaus. Interesting.

She was beginning to turn away, but Kol grabbed her arm, arresting her movement.

"Bonnie, wait!" She turned to see his face, surprised to see that it had lost its cockiness. "Would...would you like to wait here? I mean, I find it rather pointless that you should leave only to come back later…seeing that Klaus already forgot his appointment with you."

Kol looked away at the ground, looking nervous. It was hard to forget that he was only a teenage boy, perhaps still shy around women he actually fancied. Bonnie stared at him for second in bafflement before asking curtly, "Is this some lame attempt at you getting me to like you?"

"Well, you sure are not giving me any other choices!" He shot back. He did have a point there.

"Bonnie, I'm not asking you to dinner...just a chance at having a little chat."

She would say later that she agreed with Kol, why head all the way back home only to return later? That it was much easier to stay at the mansion and endure Kol.

"Fine...but make one move at touching me and I'm burning you," she said, brushing past Kol into the lobby.

* * *

><p>Caroline was attempting to brush down Klaus' sex hair when she heard the snarky voices of Kol and Bonnie from downstairs.<p>

"Is it just me or is Bonnie actually giving Kol a chance?"

Klaus took away the brush, smiling lightly. "Sounds like it. Shall we head downstairs?"

"NO! Both of us look like we've been having sex all night and day and I can't have Bonnie getting all judgmental on me."

"Sweetheart, we have been having sex all night and day and Bonnie won't be too judgmental. Besides, seeing that she decided to remain here with Kol would make her seem a little hypocritical. And if it helps, I think you look beautiful."

Caroline looked over at Klaus' mirror, taking in her reflection. Her hair was in a curly mess, some strands sticking out in unnatural ways. She only had the dress the night before as her clothing so she was wearing Klaus' shirt and his boxers. Some of her mascara was swept down her eyes, and Klaus' fang marks were still on her neck, very slowly healing up.

"You've got to be kidding…"

Klaus in an instant had her flipped so she straddled him, his arms encircling her waist and his chin resting on her chest, looking up at her.

"I am being serious, Caroline. Now, let me ask you…how do you think I look?"

Caroline gave him a blank look. Was that even allowed to be a question?

"To be blunt, you look damn sexy."

He gave her a cocky grin, making her womb ache with need. He fell backwards so that she landed on his chest.

"And that is exactly what I think you look like, love. So stop fusing and let's face some society."

In a flash, he was at the door, holding it open for her with a grin.

Caroline rolled her eyes, but got up.

_If they laugh, I blame you._

To her relief, Kol and Bonnie were too caught up in talking to notice them.

"Okay, so you haven't seen Star Wars, that's fine. Have you seen Harry Potter?"

Kol crinkled his brow. "Harry Potter, what kind of name is that?"

Bonnie gaped. "You haven't seen Harry Potter yet? It's only the greatest movie series of all time, how have you not seen that yet?"

Kol laughed. "Well it looks like you are going to have to show me this series then…"

Bonnie missed his suggestive tone, still shaking her head in wonder.

Klaus cleared his throat, making Kol and Bonnie jump in their seats and spin their heads. Caroline could have laughed at their expressions.

Bonnie mouth gaped open, her eyes racing back and forth between the pair. Kol was the exact opposite. His smug smirk was bigger than ever, his own eyes only looking between his brother and Caroline with a naughty expression.

"Caroline, don't you look….ravished. I hope Bonnie and I were not being too noisy for you."

Caroline felt Klaus' jealousy turn on. It was utterly adorable how easy it was to rile him up.

_Easy, darling. Kol likes Bonnie, not me._

_I know, but no brother of mine should look at you like that_.

"Thank you, Kol. And no, actually I think it was about time we got out of bed."

Bonnie eyes widened only for a second more, before she got up.

"Klaus, you wanted to see me?"

"Ah, yes I did. Kind of you to drop by. Kol, do you mind?"

"And leave you three to discuss private matters without me? No, I think I would like to remain here."

"Kol..."

Caroline gave Klaus' hand a little tug.

_Let him stay. If I'm going to protect him from you staking him once more, you might as well try and become better friends with him._

Klaus turned to glare at her. Bonnie looked between the two, very confused.

"What's going on?"

Caroline turned to Klaus. _You got this._

Another long period of time was given to Klaus, who told Bonnie all there was to know about his marking with Caroline. The reason he had brought over was to ask her why he and Caroline had already been so mentally close before the marking, and he was clear in his explanation that that was what he wanted an answer to.

Bonnie was silent for a brief moment before saying, "There is nothing really to explain."

Klaus raised his eyebrows, not expecting such a quick answer.

"What do you mean, Bonnie?" Caroline asked.

"You two loved each other way before any marking. You loved each other so much that you were able to contact each other without any marking or spell. There is no "witch" explanation that I can give…if I was to put it in some way I would say that you two were "soul mates".

Kol let out a sheer yelp of laughter as Caroline turned a bright pink. "Oh, this is absolutely brilliant! Klaus of all people has a soul mate!" He almost fell of the couch laughing.

"So…you're saying that Klaus and I are like "meant to be" or something like that?" Caroline asked in hopes of distracting Klaus from ripping Kol's liver out.

"Basically," Bonnie replied, picking up her bag and heading towards the door. "I have some stuff back home to get to. Caroline, will I see you at the Grill tomorrow?"

"Yeah sure," Caroline replied, a little confused at Bonnie's sudden cold shoulder.

"Farewell, Bonnie! How about a Harry Potter movie date next time?"

"Goodbye Kol!" Bonnie yelled and slammed the door.

Klaus lightly rubbed her back. "She is just a little shaken. They will all see in time, sweetheart."

"Maybe, maybe not…" Caroline sighed. "Anyway, I think it's about time we moved on to our next subject of concern."

"And whatever could that be, love?

"You apologizing to all of my friends."

* * *

><p>Two weeks later, they had their first fight…their first real fight. Almost everyone was ignoring Caroline now and if Klaus didn't apologize soon, she feared what would come next. Of course, this fight was very unusual in that the couple could not just see, but now feel each other's emotions, making the fight much more heated than usual. Their yells were taking up the whole house.<p>

"I said I would think about it, is that not enough for you?"

"It's been two freaking weeks, Klaus! All my friends are ignoring me. Sure I understand if Tyler and Damon never spoke to me again, but Elena? Stefan? They've been avoiding me like the plague! And I know if you just apologized, they'd give us a chance!"

"You got me! You got Elijah, Rebekah…Kol! Can't we satisfy your lonely issues?"

Caroline snarled. "This isn't about me being lonely! This about the fact that I can't be with you and have all my friends, some of them whom I've been friends with since elementary school, hate you and then me for being with you! I want them to like you!"

Her temper flared in his veins, but her sadness was there too. She was needy…needy for her lost friendships.

"How Caroline? How can they possibly like me after everything I have done to them? And what if I don't want to apologize…what if the thought of Elena Gilbert smirking at me while I grovel at her feet makes me too ill to pay my dues?

Caroline took the nearest object, a lamp, and through it at him in a fit of rage. "It's a stupid apology! Just man up and do it! You apologized to Dominic, didn't you? It's such a simple task compared to everything else you've done."

"Caroline, this is a lot more difficult than you think it is…"

"Okay, you know what? Whatever. I'm leaving. I've had enough of this."

Klaus heart clenched. She didn't mean…

_Where are you going?_

Caroline turned to glance behind her. _Out. Be back later._

She passed Rebekah on her way out the door.

"Nik's never been one to apologize. I think he would rather go dress shopping with me a hundred times over than to apologize."

"Well, this is one thing he's going to have to do. I'll be back later," and with that Caroline shut the door behind her.

Rebekah cautiously walked up the stairs, heading into Klaus' room. She smirked looking at the unmade bed…Klaus and Caroline had spent most of their free time in that thing for the past two weeks, almost forcing Elijah out of the house.

She found him pacing back and forth in the room, muttering under his breath.

"Why is that woman so difficult?" he said out loud, knowing she was there. "I give her everything her heart desires, even the things she doesn't need, and the one thing she wants more than anything and I can't give it to her."

She sat on the bed, flipping her hair behind her back. "She has a point. You apologized to Dominic, why would this be any different?"

"Because he didn't mean anything to me! I have done great wrongs to all of Caroline's friends for my own benefit and in being with Caroline, I actually do feel sorry for some of what I have done. And that alone makes this all the more worse. I can't let them see that I have softened."

"Nik, you can say that you are sorry to someone, mean it, and not turn into a loveable teddy bear with the world. Besides, Caroline is happy with just you being loveable with her. You don't have to change everything about yourself to be perfect for her."

"Then again…" Klaus thought out loud, not showing if I had heard her or not. "…I have hurt Caroline in hurting her friends and she has chosen to love me."

"Then maybe you should start with her. I guarantee that she has already forgiven you, but if you need to start somewhere, you might as well start with her."

Outside, they heard the sound of sudden rain. A storm was passing in.

Klaus nodded silently and sighed. "I suppose we shall see what happens then…now I better go off and find her."

He walked out of the room before bending down and kissing Rebekah's cheek as if he did it every day.

Rebekah smiled to herself. Caroline really was changing him, even if he didn't realize it.

* * *

><p>Caroline could feel Klaus' sadness and confusion as she drove off into the woods. She couldn't help but feel like a selfish girlfriend, expecting him to give her everything she wished. Couldn't she show him how truly grateful she was for everything he did for her? She didn't recall anytime she tried to do something out of her way to make him happy. No…it was always him.<p>

She pulled off to the side of the road, letting her tears finally come down. She shouldn't have expected that much from him. To actually feel guilty for using other people to end his own misery.

So distracted by her thoughts, she didn't realize a storm had slowly moved in. She looked up just as the clouds opened up, releasing their contents in buckets. The lightening was beginning to light up the sky in booming cracks, causing Caroline to jump.

"Just my luck…" she muttered, pulling back on the road and trying to turn around.

She was already pretty deep into the woods, and before she knew it her tires were lodged into the mud. She hadn't just how fast the dirt roads would turn muddy. Pulling out her phone with little hope, she saw the connection was dead.

"Okay Caroline, we are just going to wait her until the storm passes over. No going outside like last time…"

What felt like an hour passed by and the storm really wasn't letting out. She wondered Klaus was worried about her…or was still pouting in his room waiting for her to come back.

She had only just pondered that thought when she heard a tapping on the passenger window. She gasped, throwing her hands on her chest in surprise only to see a dripping wet Klaus on the other side.

She stared at him in disbelief. He tapped again, a little more roughly and pointed at the lock. Shaking herself, she unlocked the car and the drenched Klaus got in.

"Did you really come out all this way in the rain to find me?"

"Oh sweetheart, I would go through a lot worse to find you. I checked all your usual places, but Stefan said he saw your car go into the woods."

"Stefan helped you?"

"Yes, surprisingly. He was with Elena at the Grill, but I only spoke to him for a few moments. I was getting a little nervous."

She looked into his eyes, staring passionately back at hers. Her eyes flickered briefly to his lips, before hesitantly looking back at him. On cue, he pulled her face into his, kissing her lips with renewed energy and vigor. She didn't mind that his soaked clothes were wetting her own clothes, somehow the raindrops on his body made her want to touch him more. Her fingers ran through his wet hair, all silky and smooth from the rain. His tongue met hers, battling each other for a quick victory. She pulled back, kissing down his neck and resting her head on his shoulder.

"Klaus, I have to apologize. I don't mean to be selfish, you do so many good things for me and in return I yell at you. I haven't done anything to show you how grateful I am. I'm so sorry."

He roughly pulled back, almost looking angry. "Caroline, how can you say that? You've given me everything I have ever hoped for! Just by giving yourself to me…that is a gift I could have only dreamed of. And in no way are you selfish. I should be able to give your friends an apology…you should not feel selfish about that. If anything Caroline, I should be asking for your forgiveness. I'm sorry for shouting at you like that."

"It's okay, but…"

She was cut off by Klaus taking her hand, bringing it towards him and enclosing it in both of his large hands.

"But that's not all, Caroline. I...I need your forgiveness for many more things…"

"Like what?" He was utterly nervous.

"Well…for starters I'm so sorry for coming into Mystic Falls and taking control of your friends' lives. I was desperate and selfish and by hurting them I was hurting you. I'm also sorry trying to use you as part of my sacrifice…oh Caroline, if only you knew how sorry I am for that!..."

She placed her other hand on his cheek, catching his single tear. "I know, Klaus…I know."

He breathed in heavily. "And...I'm just so sorry for harming you've ever loved. I didn't understand that one day I'd love someone that these people also loved."

"Klaus sweetheart, I forgave you for all that a long time ago…but thank you…for saying it," she smiled at him, her own tears coming down as well.

He lightly flicked them away, placing his head on her shoulder. "Thank you darling."

The car was quiet, but they did speak. Their bond was only growing stronger and now they could speak whole conversations without even opening their mouths. After another hour, the storm had finally passed and Klaus finally pulled back from Caroline.

"Shall we head back now?"

Caroline bit her lip, indicating that she was nervous. "Ummm…Klaus? Do you mind if we stay her a bit longer?"

Klaus turned puzzled. "And why would you want to do that?"

Caroline took a deep breath and suddenly spouted out, "Okay this is going to sound weird, but I'm super horny right now, apparently I get horny after a huge fight and I also just realized that I've never had sex in a car before and that's something I've always wanted to do and seeing that we're far from civilization right now and I'm with Mr. Sexy You we might as well make the most out of our situation and you know…."

Again, she was cut off by Klaus attacking her lips, his hands finding the buttons of her jeans and working at them before she could understand what had just happened.

"Sweetheart, be prepared because I've been horny since the last time we made love."

* * *

><p><strong>Hehehehe :D I love them! Stay tuned and pleasde follow me on tumblr I'm misselizathornton<strong>

**Love you all so much! Please review!**


	21. Apologies

**Just two more left! SO sad! I want to thank everyone for your support, reviews, follows, and everything more! **

**I started a new Klaroline story called Guardian Angel! I would love it of you all checked it out! **

**Now without further ado...may I present "Apologies"**

* * *

><p>Caroline finally decided to make a deal with Klaus. If he apologized to Caroline's friends, she would venture to Tyler's and explain everything to him. She was avoiding him just as much as her friends were avoiding Klaus.<p>

Over the last couple weeks, Klaus and Caroline bonded even closer, letting open about their past, their thoughts, and feelings. It was fascinating to be with a man as old as Klaus…he had so many memories and experiences that she couldn't imagine going through. And how he remembered all these thousands of memories was a wonder itself. She noticed he loved to talk about the 20s. It seemed to be full of pleasant memories, as a twinkle appeared in his eyes every time he spoke if it.

"Oh, you would have loved the 1920s Caroline. Girls were reckless…sexy…fun. They literally used to dance until they dropped," he let out a small laugh, softly twirling Caroline's hair. She had her head on his chest, taking in his hybrid warmth with her shivering naked body.

"Well, I hope you find the girls of this time just as sexy…" Caroline looked up at him with a cynical brow, which only made Klaus laugh again at how adorable she looked.

"Only a few," he replied, tapping her nose. "One of them happens to be my mate," he added seductively, flipping them over and kissing down Caroline's neck.

She could feel herself heating up and growing wet again, but she was adamant that she got what she wanted out of him.

"The 20s was when you met Stefan, right?"

He didn't slow down his movements, lightly taking a finger and tracing her breasts carelessly. He was trying to avoid the subject, clearly.

"Hmmm mhmm," he concurred, eyes still focused on her body.

"Were you two friends?"

He trailed his fingers away from her chest, heading down south.

_Oh no you don't_.

Now she flipped them, taking his wrists in her hand and gripping them above his head.

"Klaus, I would appreciate it if you wouldn't distract me when I'm talking."

"Why, was it working?" he grinned wolfishly.

"I asked if you two were friends…"

Realizing how serious she was, he relaxed, letting his mind open up to her.

_He was my best friend. I had forgotten what it was like to have a brother. Someone other than my sister to confide in. When we were leaving, Rebekah wanted to stay with him…in my fear of loneliness I staked her, not waking her until _

_Why?_

_He made me love who I was. That perhaps I wasn't an abomination._

She titled her head to the side, looking down at the regret in his eyes.

_And what happened with you two?_

_My father showed up. I made him forget all about Rebekah and me. He was the only real friend I had for a long time._

_How sweet._

_Don't mock me, Caroline._

_I'm not mocking._

She laid down on him, cupping his face in her hands. "Klaus, it's never too late to mend up friendships. I mean, no offense, but you kinda failed by trying to make Stefan all ripper again, but maybe if you tried a different way. If what you felt for him was real then, why wouldn't it be real now?"

"He was a ripper when I met him. Much has changed about him since then, love."

"His soul is still the same. He's still the same friendly, compassionate, loving guy that he was back then to you. Oh, stop looking at me like that!"

He laughed, brushing his fingers through her hair. "Like you're adorable? Sweetheart, I just find it cute that

"Oh my god, you're so annoying," she heaved herself off his chest and raced into his walk-in closet, most of her clothes now resided everywhere on the floor.

"Now get up! We got a busy day in front of us and I won't have you distracting me any longer!"

* * *

><p>It was quite a shock for the Salvatore brothers and Elena when a certain hybrid came knocking at the Salvatore boarding house. Especially without the accompaniment of a certain blonde vampire.<p>

Elena was immediately tucked into the background. "What do you want, Klaus?" Stefan asked dryly.

"I want to apologize," replied Klaus, looking seriously at each of them.

Silence.

Klaus smirked. "Might we take this inside?"

Stefan mutely stood aside, letting Klaus walk past the shocked faces of Elena and Damon.

"Seriously, what's this about?" Damon snarled after another moment of silence. "I'm sure you haven't come over to share with us your discovery of the meaning of life…"

Klaus coolly ignored him, instead looking at Stefan. "Caroline suggested I should start with you, concerning our past and all. Anyway…Stefan," here he checked himself. "Stefan, I owe you a large apology…as your friend, which you still are to me. I should have never compelled you to become a slave, doing everything I said and turning your humanity off. It was neither fair nor right and I am so sorry. I'm sorry for hurting you."

Stefan slowly nodded, but still remained silent.

Next was Damon. "Damon, I apologize for attempting to kill you multiple times, including having my brother torture you. I also apologize for taking your brother away from you. I understood what it was like to lose a brother, and yet I ignored that feeling and acted that upon you."

"Kind of you," muttered Damon, taking a sip of bourbon.

And now the tough part…Miss Gilbert. He took a deep breath and tried to remember everything wrong he had done to her. "Elena, I cannot begin from a certain point, but I believe I should first say how very sorry am that you came into this world as my doppelganger. What bloody luck for you. Carrying on, I apologize for using you and your Aunt Jenna in my sacrifice. At the time, I put no care into your own lives. Now I know that you and your aunt were very lovely people and hardly deserved such a death. I'm sorry for taking Stefan away from you, for hurting those you cared about, and most especially for still haunting you to this day, even after you thought I had put you through the worst of it. You became a part of my creation for hybrids, which now I am unsure if I really wanted that."

He now looked at the three of them, still looking confused about this new and improved hybrid in front of them. "I'm not expecting forgiveness today, or even tomorrow. All I want is for you to at least accept what I have said."

Eyes shifted uneasily around the room, before Stefan hesitantly got up and walked up to Klaus.

"Stefan!" Elena said in shock, but Stefan held up a hand.

"I accept your apology," he held out a hand. Klaus gingerly took it and shook, smiling lightly before Stefan continued.

"But you've done enough killing and caused enough chaos in this town. I accept your apology, but I ask that you leave soon. Let us live our lives, be free again. That's all I ask."

Klaus grinded his teeth together. What they didn't understand was that he was sincerely telling them that he was done with them. He could live there forever more and no one would even notice him. He knew, however, that this would have to do for now.

He nodded. "It will be done. Thank you for your time," he finished, walking up towards the door. He suddenly spun around and pulling out a small package, placed it in Elena's lap. "For you…Caroline helped pick it out," he muttered. He was out that house in seconds.

She opened the package up slowly until finally she found a rather beautiful comb, arranged with small diamonds and made of a fine stone.

"What just happened you guys?" she asked the brothers. They could only give her a shrug and a dramatic hand. They had no clue what just happened.

* * *

><p>At the same time, Caroline found herself sitting in the Lockwoods' living room, waiting impatiently for Tyler to return with the vodka. They needed to cool down their nerves.<p>

She wasn't very surprised when he frowned at her at the door. Running off and then coming back with Klaus probably wasn't the best way to get him back on her side. He wasn't mean though, maybe rude, but not mean. And that was very okay by her.

"Kinda old, but I hope you don't mind," Tyler's voice came up behind her with a bottle of some stored alcohol.

She shook her head and let him fill up the glass. He sat down next to her and it wasn't long before the questions came up.

"Why'd you leave Caroline?"

"I…I was sick and tired, Tyler. I was sick and tired with Mystic Falls, school, our failures to "kill Klaus"…I was just so annoyed, Ty!"

"And why him? I thought….I thought you hated him, Caroline!"

"I did Tyler! I really did! But if you just really got to know him...he's so misunderstood and sweet. He'd do anything for me."

"I broke a sire bond for you," the edge in Tyler's voice was obvious and Caroline had to take a breath…now came the tricky part.

"Tyler. I'd have to be an idiot not to see how loved I am by you. And I'd have to be a bitch to not care about what you went through for me. It was brave and heroic and amazing. But Tyler…I realized something when I was away, that had nothing to do with Klaus. I realized that life here wasn't for me. That living so many of my future years in this town was going to be a torture for me. I need to move, Tyler. To run free in every city and listen to the music and look at the art…maybe even paint the art. And you? You love Mystic Falls! You couldn't live without it and can't imagine life without it and that's okay! Heck, some people never leave the town they were born in until they die! But I don't want that, Tyler."

She saw him clench his fists, but she was quick to grasp his hands. "Tyler, I love you. Not in the way that you want me to, but I do, I love you. And you love me. I know I've hurt you and I know I can't make our feelings change for the better, but Tyler…I just want to know that we can still be friends. Our at least accept each other. I couldn't bear it if you hated me."

He finally turned to look at her. Hurt, love, and anger in his eyes.

* * *

><p>Caroline walked into the Mikaelsons' right as Klaus texted her.<p>

_Just was at Bonnie's home…going to Tyler's now._

Caroline could already see how that would go. 'Oh hello there old mate! Sorry to steal your girl and all, but how about a hug and some gin?'

Elijah was the one to get her out of her thoughts. "Oh Caroline! Thank God you're here! You must stop Kol!" His hand was on her wrist and was pulling her through the back halls before she could question him.

"Why are you suddenly acting like a drama queen?"

Elijah shot her a look, but entered a room to where Caroline found a rather hilarious sight.

Kol was sitting frozen in his seat, eyes staring transfixed at the TV screen in front of him. His hand was on the remote, pushing it on rewind.

"Oh great, Elijah! Caroline! You both are just in time to watch the Chamber of Secrets again with me! Bonnie told me this one was her favorite!"

Elijah grimaced. "The poor fool has been doing nothing but watch Harry Potter since you two left. Rebekah got out, but I have been forced to this prison, is that not right Kol?"

Kol laughed, still looking at the screen. "You know Elijah, your manner quite reminds me of that Snape character…so cynical, yet hilarious."

"Fix him now!" commanded Elijah, flashing away to his study.

Caroline rolled her eyes, sitting next to Kol as the movie continued to rewind.

"You know you can just press menu on the remote and it'll take you straight back to the beginning."

"Fascinating…" Kol remarked as the movie began again. "This century's play toys are amazing…oh you saw your ex today, right? How was it?"

"Not great…but not bad either. I've really hurt him…he has every right to still be mad at me."

Kol bumped his shoulder into hers. "Cheer up, darling. He'll get over it. And if he ever does try to hurt you in any way because of that anger, he will have me to answer to, got it?"

Caroline wished again that she had had a brother growing up.

"Got it," she replied, before the two of them sat back to watch the film.

Her mind was quite elsewhere though. She was at the Lockwood manor with her lover and ex-lover. And she hoped neither one ended up dead.

* * *

><p><strong>More Klaroline and Kennett in the next chapter! Please review and follow me on tumblr I'm misselizathornton<strong>


	22. Dates and Pranks

**I'm back! The waits might be getting longer b/c of vacations, but with only a chapter left, it's not too bad :/ (there might be an epilogue!)**

**I have some fluff and lots of cute Kol :)**

**Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Tyler Lockwood stood across the room, one hand gripping a table and the other holding onto the bottle of wine. He stood facing the one man he hated more than anyone, the man who had ruined his life, his town, and had stolen his one true love.<p>

The apology was sincere, but after Caroline's speech, his heart couldn't handle it. Caroline had chosen this…this monster of him. The man who had destroyed her friends' lives…and her own. And then the man himself just had to appear on his doorstep the same day, as if he needed the pain to be shot right back in his face.

"Come to gloat?"

Klaus remained silent, simply staring at the broken boy in front of him.

"Come to taunt me and laugh at me? Come for my congratulations? Well, congratulations bastard for stealing Caroline away from me. The only girl I've ever loved and adored. Congratulations."

Klaus tilted his head in what looked like pity. The boy before him was distraught, tears were running down his face and his body sagged brokenly against the doorframe. The urge to help him never appeared once, besides he was only here to apologize.

"I'm sorry, Tyler."

Tyler's head shot up. "Excuse me."

"I'm sorry. I never once thought of you or of your pain. It was never a competition to me…winning Caroline. I simply wanted her to choose me. And she did."

Tyler growled, throwing his body away from Klaus and walking back into the house. Not hearing Klaus following him, he turned to find Klaus still standing outside the door.

"You've already been invited in…" Tyler said irritably before continuing into the house.

Klaus raised his eyebrows in surprise, but stepped over the frame and followed the younger hybrid. Tyler led him into the living room, which he slightly remembered from the ridiculous Homecoming party.

"So what'd you do to her?" Tyler asked sitting down on a couch. He gazed down at the rug in silent anger.

"If you mean compulsion or threats, I assure you no such method was made towards Caroline. I was just…persistent."

"Course you were."

Silence filled up the room. Klaus made a move towards the door. He had come and apologized…he had done what he had come to do.

"She loves you. I don't know why or how, but she loves you."

Klaus paused.

"She made it very clear to me that she meant to stay with you forever. Ever after everything I've done for her, it's seems that you have done even more."

"I love her, Tyler. I went to hell and back for her." There was a good many other things Klaus wished to say to him, but he kept his mouth shut.

"I know…take care of her okay? Just promise me she'll always be safe."

Klaus took a few more steps to the door, then turned. "I would die for her, Tyler."

* * *

><p>Caroline was half way through the movie with Kol when she heard Klaus enter the mansion. She immediately was up and racing towards the door.<p>

"Wait! You're going to miss the best part!" she heard Kol shout out in dismay.

When she entered the lobby, she stopped in surprise. Klaus stood leaning against the doorframe, his eyes closed and his breathing shallow.

"Hello, sweetheart," he murmured, hearing her breathing from across the room.

She made her way slowly to him until she stood directly in front of him. Raising a hand to his cheek, she lightly kissed his lips, causing him to open his eyes.

"You went to all of them today, didn't you…"

He leaned his forehead down onto her own. 'I did. I apologize, this isn't like me at all."

"You're tired, I get it. Thank you so much," she wrapped her arms around his neck as his arms wrapped around her waist. The knelt on each other's bodies for support and rested, their breathing becoming one.

_And how'd it go?_

He didn't reply for a moment, but his eyes opened with a glint of sadness.

_Stefan and Bonnie forgave me, but Stefan has made me promise that I must leave Mystic Falls forever._

Caroline pulled back. "He what?"

"He forgave me, but I then had to swear to him that I would leave. Caroline, I have done too much damage to this town. They all want me out."

Caroline looked away from him, trying to catch her bearings. Honestly she knew this shouldn't have surprised her. Klaus was horrid to her town and her friends, did she honestly expect it to be this easy?

"I'll come with you. Wherever you go, I'll be with you," she said softly as two tears fell down her eyes.

"Shhh shhh love don't cry," Klaus hugged her tightly too him. "I failed you, I'm so sorry."

_No you didn't. It's just that I'm now realizing I can't have it all. My friends and you. _

_You've been doing a lot of apologizing today, love._

He smirked at that. _Yes, indeed._

_Klaus, you're my life now. I want to spend forever with you and my friends will just have to learn to accept that._

She felt him smile into her hair and pulled him away so she could kiss him once more. The kiss was loving and sweet, but a promising one for a better reunion later.

A light cough was made and the pair turned around to see the three other Original siblings standing along the staircase.

Kol smirked and waved a movie over his head. "Caroline love, you can't leave a Harry Potter movie to go make out with my less than attractive brother."

"Actually, I find him quite attractive Kol and I will make out with him whenever I please," she responded, kissing Klaus to prove her point. "If you set it up again, I'll make Klaus watch with us…"

Klaus groaned at the spark in Kol's eye. "I'll be back in the movie room!"

As Kol raced off, Rebekah laughed before making her way back to her room. "Kol has a point, there is way too much PDA going on around here.

Caroline pulled Klaus after Kol, leaving the ever serious, but now confused Elijah in their wake.

"Wait…what does PDA mean?"

* * *

><p>When the movie ended, Caroline turned to look up at Klaus. He was asleep, his head off to the side and his mouth opened slightly.<p>

Shaking her head with a smile, she turned to Kol. He still sat in the same spot, eyes glued to the TV.

"Caroline…besides these Harry Potter movies is there anything else that Bonnie likes?"

Caroline paused in thought, looking at the big bad Original sitting next to her. Who would have thought this tough guy could get as nervous as hell.

"Kol, I don't think it's my place to tell you stuff about her…"

"Oh no! Not secrets, darlings, I just mean little things. Like her favorite animal, food, color…just anything!"

Caroline smiled lightly. "Well I know for a fact her favorite color is red. She thinks it's radiant and regal and all that jazz.

Kol finally looked away from the screen, looking at Caroline with an intriguing look.

"What else?"

"I don't know her favorite foods at the top of my head, but I know she loves kettle corn and chocolate covered pretzels. I know, very random, but I swear she eats them all the time when she's not worrying about dieting."

Kol nodded his head, assessing the information. "I'm just wondering because I'd like to have her over. To get to know her and all. "Hang out", is that what you call it?"

"Yeah, so you're thinking like a date, but not quite a date, right?"

"Yes, exactly!" Kol exclaimed loudly. Klaus grunted in his sleep at the noise, but remained asleep.

"So…do you think it's pointless?"

Caroline nudged her shoulder into his. "No, I think it's a great idea. Plus, apparently Klaus got Bonnie to forgive him…so that must mean something, right?"

Kol nodded before grabbing Caroline's phone from the table. "Can you call on your phone? I still haven't gotten any of this century's gadgets yet."

Caroline scrolled through the contacts, clicking on Bonnie's. He nervously took the phone from her as ot began to ring.

"Should I go?" Caroline pointed to the door.

Kol nervously shook his head, grabbing Caroline's hand. She stopped a giggle, but kept quiet. She heard Bonnie as clear as day on the other end.

"Hey Caroline, what's up!"

Kol opened his mouth to speak, closed it, then tried again.

"Hello, it's not Caroline, for it is I, Kol Mikaelson."

Caroline snorted out a laugh and it was met by a scowl from Kol.

"What?" he mouthed, but Bonnie was already talking.

"Kol? How the hell did you get Caroline's phone?"

"She gave it to me, see I wanted to…"

"What? She gave it to you?"

"Yes, in fact she is seated right here next to me, but please allow me to continue."

Caroline heard Bonnie mutter something under her breath, but for the most part she remained silent.

"Bonnie Bennett, for many weeks I have desired the privilege to know you better. I understand you think I am an unfeeling and heartless monster, but recently I feel that you may have reconsidered your view on my family and me. Would you please do me the honor of coming over tomorrow afternoon to have an unofficial date with me? Or hang out?"

The phone was silent. Kol gave Caroline a pained look which was received by a wink from Caroline. Another moment and Bonnie finally spoke.

"That was very formal."

Kol stuttered at the unexpected response, but quickly replied, "But I hope convincing!"

Caroline suddenly moved so her face was right next to Kol's. "He'll be on his best behavior!"

"Yes, of course. Please Bonnie, give me a chance," Kol said, finally getting back his some of his cockiness.

Bonnie grumbled on the other end, but with another pause said, "What time do you want me there?"

"Ummmm…" Kol gave Caroline a desperate look. She pointed up a finger.

"Is 1 alright?"

"Sounds lovely. I'll see you tomorrow," Bonnie said in a sarcastic voice and hung up.

Suddenly, Kol was hugging Caroline to the point of suffocation. "Oh, I've never been so happy with a girlfriend of Klaus! Thank you!"

Caroline laughed, pulling herself out from his arms. "You're welcome, and Kol, you don't have to be so formal on the phone."

Kol scoffed. "Caroline, I have never used one of these, let me alone! Now if you don't mind, I believe I have to run and find some kettle corn and chocolate covered pretzels." And grabbing Klaus' wallet off the table, he ran out of the mansion.

Caroline rolled her eyes, but in good attitude. Every moment she had bonding with one of Klaus' siblings was special and in only made her bond to Klaus stronger. She could see him in a better light.

Turning back to the still sleeping Klaus, she smirked as an evil little plan popped into her mind.

She leaned towards his mouth and gave him first a delicate kiss. She then traced her tongue around his open mouth, ending with her teeth lightly biting his lower lip. Her murmured under his breath, but still remained asleep.

Smiling, she began to unbutton his shirt, at the same time trying out giving him a dream for the first time. A rather naughty dream.

The last button popped open, and Caroline moved aside the shirt so Klaus' chest and stomach were in full view. She could feel her mouth start to salivate and she began the dream. Starting at his neck, she pressed down wet passionate kisses, leading a burning trail down his neck and onto his chest. Klaus moaned in his sleep and Caroline smiled impishly. Oh this was going to be fun.

She kissed down his chest slowly, her hands grazing down his sides so her fingernails lightly scratched him. Her legs spread out to overlap his own legs, her core pressing ever so lightly on his length.

"Caroline…" Klaus groaned deep within his dream. Caroline then allowed her tongue to dip into his bellybutton, her hands now lightly tracing out the lines in his abs. She felt him hardening and with one last deep kiss on his plump lips, she pulled away.

"Please, Caroline, please," murmured Klaus as Caroline walked away. She snorted under her breath and left the poor man to finish off her dream for him.

* * *

><p>When Klaus woke up from his sleep, he found himself horny as hell. Not that it surprised him, his dream was rather erotic. Listening for Caroline's voice, he walked out of the room and down the hall until he found Elijah, Rebekah, and Caroline all in the living room, discussing cities of all things.<p>

"I think Rome would be a good place, Caroline you would adore Italy," Elijah was saying.

Rebekah whined. "But I love Klaus' beach house in Greece! Couldn't we go there for just a little bit?"

The three turned at Klaus' entrance and all three, including Elijah, were smirking.

"Did you have a nice sleep, love?" Caroline asked with a very wide smirk.

"Now, now Caroline, leave my brother alone. He can't help it if he talks a lot in his sleep…" Rebekah chided Caroline with a smile.

Klaus stormed over next to Caroline, grabbing his sketchbook.

_Sorry, Klaus. I couldn't resist._

Klaus cocked an eyebrow at Caroline, before sitting next to her and opening up to a drawing of a smiling Rebekah.

_You were practicing dreams on me, sweetheart?_

Caroline nodded silently.

_Well then, for publicly humiliating me in front of my siblings, I find it only fair that you get a good punishment tonight._

Caroline blushed deeply.

_Is that a threat?_

_The best kind…_

Elijah turned to Rebekah. "We might want to reconsider joining them on their next trip."

That snapped Klaus out from Caroline's hypotonic eyes. "Excuse me?"

"Klaus, I thought it'd be nice if Rebekah and Elijah joined is for just a little bit when we go. I mean, we are going to have to leave and Rebekah and Elijah both have decided that they don't want to remain in Mystic Falls any longer," Caroline said trying to help Elijah out.

"This town is boring, I want out!" pouted Rebekah. "Nik, please. Think of it, it'd be fun, just us and Caroline in some exotic city! Elijah and I promise that we will leave afterwards so you and Caroline can…you know…"

Elijah cleared his throat. "Brother, Caroline did invite us, but I will do fine going off on my own of that will suit everyone better. I don't believe I can stay here any longer either."

Klaus threw up his hands. "If Caroline wants it, then it's fine. But no more than a month."

Rebekah gaped. "A month?"

"Take it or leave it, sweetheart. Now, where is the special location you wish to go to, Caroline?"

"Well, you did once tell me that you would take me to Rome, right?"

Klaus smiled at the memory. "Yes, I did. Elijah, of course, loves Rome so he would have no objection. And Rebekah love? Will you not be cooperative?"

"Bekah, please?" Caroline pleaded.

Rebkah rolled her eyes. "Whatever, I'm going to get my hair done," she said before walking out of the room.

"She's awesome," stated Caroline.

* * *

><p>The next day found Kol turning into an OCD maniac. He straightened out every paper in the house, cleaned the kitchen table over three times, and was now picking up crumbs from the floor.<p>

"Kol, calm down. Bonnie isn't going to care how the house looks." Caroline said from her posed position on the couch. Klaus sat across from her, drawing in the shadows of her hair.

"Well, I do. This has to be perfect, Caroline! I cannot screw this up."

"You won't. You're brothers with Klaus, aren't you? It'll be perfect!"

Klaus smirked at that.

The doorbell rang and Kol shot up like a bullet.

"Here I go! Wish me luck, brother, Caroline!"

As he walked towards the front entrance, Caroline shot up and grabbed Klaus.

Klaus sputtered. "I'm drawing you, you imp!"

"You can draw upstairs! Come on, Kol has a date!"

* * *

><p>Kol placed two large bowls containing kettle corn and chocolate covered pretzels on the counter. Bonnie stopped taping her foot, looking at the food in surprise.<p>

"How'd you know these were my favorite foods?"

Kol cleared his throat. "Well, I spoke to Caroline and she gave me a few insiders into the life of Bonnie Bennett. But don't worry, she did not tell me anything too secretive," he winked and sat down across from her.

At that moment, the lady of discussion came walking lightly into the room. She saw the food and in a flash, grabbed a handful of pretzels.

"Hey! That's Bonnie's, thief!" Kol chided, grabbing the bowl and pulling it away.

Caroline suddenly put a finger to her lips. Leaning closer to Kol and Bonnie, she whispered, "I finally got Klaus to play hide and seek. He's counting right now," she pointed upstairs and in another flash was out of the room.

"That woman has turned my brother into a love sick child," muttered Kol.

Bonnie grunted unattractively. She wondered for the millionth time why she had agreed to show up at the Mikaelsons' and hang out with Kol. Caroline had promised her that Kol would be on his best behavior and so far, he was living up to that promise. Besides kissing her hand as she walked into the mansion, he had made no move to touch her.

"I watched the Harry Potter movies, by the way…"

Bonnie shook her head back to reality. "What?"

"I watched your Harry Potter movies. I know I'm supposed to say the second one was the best because it's your favorite, but I quite fancied the last one. There was something utterly satisfying about finally watching Lord Voldemort die."

Bonnie attempted to talk, but closed her mouth in failure and stared down at the table with a furrowed brow. When she finally looked up, she found Kol looking at her with a small smirk and a cocked eyebrow.

"You actually watched all the Harry Potter movies…"

"Yes, and I watched the second one an extra time, just so I would get everything."

"And you did all of this for me?" She was in bafflement.

Kol laughed and took a handful of popcorn. "Like I said Miss Bennett, I wish to get to know you."

She blushed, but was interrupted from saying anything else when Klaus appeared in the room. For the first time in her life, she was actually glad to see him.

"Have either of you seen Caroline?"

Bonnie shook her head.

"Oh, but when you do find her, will you please tell her she owes Bonnie some chocolate?" Kol said with a wave at the pretzels.

Klaus groaned in annoyance and stomped out of the room.

Caroline giggled as she dived into her lover's emotions. He was annoyed and antsy. He had now been looking for a good ten minutes around the house and still had not found her. Not that she blamed him for taking so long. Her hiding spot was magnificent.

Another ten minutes and she felt him getting worried. He had searched the entire house (or so he thought) and there had been no sign of her. Plus her feet were starting to numb up and her neck was getting a kink.

_Klaus!_

Her message to him was weak at first, but she attempted another time.

_Klaus!_

In a few seconds, she heard feet bonding down the basement steps and the door to her hideaway was opened.

"Caroline, how on earth did you fit yourself in here?"

Her body was crunched up in the dryer in an unnatural position. Grabbing her feet, he slowly pulling her out until she was up straight in his arms.

"I thought you were in trouble."

She laughed at the worry and anger in his face. "Well, I was! My body was going numb and if you didn't find me soon I would have suffocated."

Growling, he threw her legs around his waist and proceeded to walk up the stairs. Caroline looked into his face with a pout.

"Klaus, don't tell me you're done already. You still have to hide!"

"I decided I don't like this game. Besides, I have a better one in mind…" and with that, he pressed her into the wall and kissed her deeply, moaning as her teeth tugged on his lower lip. She pulled away with a hazy look.

"Whatever you want…"

Kol and Bonnie both groaned as Klaus and Caroline came trampling into the kitchen, lips locked and hands groping.

"Please don't start stripping in front of Bonnie, it might scare her away," chided Kol before Klaus finally made it out of the room, his hands squeezing Caroline's ass.

"Would you like to head somewhere else?" Kol asked to the stunned Bonnie as the noise of clothing being shredded and screams of pleasure resounded in the mansion.

* * *

><p>Klaus held the naked Caroline close to his side on the bed. His arm wrapped above her waist and he smiled as she lightly kissed each finger of his hand.<p>

"Caroline, I think we must prepare to leave very soon."

She turned around, planting a kiss on his chest. "How soon?"

"In perhaps a few days. I'm not sure how long Stefan will wait."

Caroline slowly nodded. "I'll have time to say goodbye, which is all I want."

Klaus smiled down at his girl. She was giving up so much to be with him and his family. It was uncanny, but it made him love her all the more.

"Do you mind if we go to sleep much earlier than usual?" muttered Caroline sleepily.

"No…no actually it sounds quite nice," and kissing her temple, he pulled her close and fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Yay! Hope you liked it! May be a little longer for the next chapter, but I'll try my best to get it up sooner than later!<strong>

**I love reviews ;)**

**misselizathornton on tumblr**


	23. Off to Rome

**Here's the last chapter, everyone! I say all my thanks afterwards, but just a quick thank you to everyone who read. It means the world to me :) I hope you enjoy this last chapter!**

**"Off to Rome"**

* * *

><p>"It's 11 am, do you not think I should go get them?" Elijah said impatiently, pacing the length of the mansion's very large kitchen.<p>

Kol took a large bite from his apple. "My dear brother, judging from Caroline's moans, I would say that I do _not _think we should go them. But I told Bonnie I would see her soon, so if they're not up in ten minutes, I'm out."

"Same. I have never seen Nik so sexually active in my life, it's starting to nauseate me," groaned Rebekah, sitting next to Kol at the table.

It had been two days. Tomorrow was the day that Klaus and Caroline planned to leave Mystic Falls, Elijah and Rebekah as company. Kol was very adamant to stay. His pursuit of the "gorgeous Bennett witch" was working splendidly and he was no means finished.

"Have you four decided where you are going?"

Rebekah glared at Kol. "I will repeat it, since you never can remember _anything_. We decided to head off to Rome. I, for one, wanted to go back to Klaus' home in Greece, but it seems everyone is against it."

"We suffered great pain and loss there, sister. I would imagine that Caroline would not want to go off back to Greece for quite some time," Elijah said softly.

"Yes, I know, but I just adore that country….ah here are our two love birds!"

A rather flushed Caroline walked into the kitchen, hastily straightening out her shirt so her bra straps weren't visible.

"Sorry for the hold up, we were…." she blushed again as Klaus swept behind her and giving her neck a quick kiss.

"Yes, yes, we know!" moaned Rebekah. "Now can we please just go over what exactly is happening? I have places to be today."

"Bacon, Caroline?" Klaus asked, ignoring Rebekah's comment and pulling out a pan.

"Yes, please," Caroline replied. Rebekah stared at Caroline for a second before looking at Klaus.

"And since when do you make breakfast?"

"Since I found Caroline's list of her perfect man and #10 said 'A man who cooks for me'. So I decided to get my cooking skills back in order."

"Klaus, you found that list under my bed when you were snooping which obviously means that I didn't really care much for it, plus I made that list when I was 12."

"It was obviously important to you at one time, love. And I am making it happen," Klaus said, placing bacon strips across the pan.

"The plans, brother?" Elijah interrupted the conversation, desperate to get the chit chat back to something he could be a part of.

"Ah, yes. The plans. Well, as you all know, we are going Rome tomorrow. I bought plane tickets for us in the afternoon, so you may all have extra time tomorrow. Then, once we arrive, I'm taking Caroline to see the sights of Rome while you two can do whatever you wish."

"Like come with you?" Rebekah said hopefully. She looked to Caroline for approval.

"Of course, they can come along! Besides, if Klaus is making you guys stay only a month, then I want to spend as much time with you as possible."

"Thank you, Caroline," Elijah said, smiling.

Klaus growled with annoyance. _I was trying to get more time for us, Caroline._

_I know, love, but I enjoy your family. Do you really blame me?_

Klaus smiled at that.

"Soooo, what are the most popular things to see in Rome?" Caroline asked, trying to stop the awkward silence.

"The Colosseum and the Pantheon," responded Elijah. "If you leave Rome without seeing them, I pity you."

"Oh, and don't forget St. Peter's Basilica! I adored that church, so magnificent!" chimed Kol.

"Kol, if you like Rome, why not come?" questioned Caroline.

"Bonnie and I have made excellent progress! After you two hormones barged in, she took me to her house since she thought the Grill would be to public. Meaning that she had to invite me in!"

"And you would say that's progress?" smirked Rebekah.

Kol sputtered. "Yes, I would! I've spent months on her porch and now she finally invites me in, I would say that it amazing progress."

Klaus placed some bacon strips on a few plates, before passing them out and sitting next to Caroline. She quickly stuffed a strip in her mouth and moaned softly.

"This is delicious! Who knew the big bad wolf could also cook!" She stuffed another strip in her mouth, before rising.

"Well, I have to go see Elena and my mom today. Say my goodbyes. Thanks for breakfast, love," she said, kissing Klaus' cheek before quickly running back upstairs.

Kol quickly jumped up as well. "Guess I'll be off to. I have a woman to woo," and he too was out the door.

Klaus faintly heard his shower turn on and then a sudden voice came into his mind.

_The shower is quite empty without you, Klaus._

He froze, feeling the heat rush to his groin.

_Caroline…_

_Klaus, I'm not the only horny vampire in this house. Get your ass up here._

Elijah and Rebekah looked up in surprise to see Klaus race upstairs.

"I'm out," Rebekah yelled, hearing the moans coming from upstairs, leaving Elijah to try and find some earplugs.

* * *

><p>Caroline walked into the Grill, her body sedated from Klaus' incredible love making and her confidence at high. Although, she would be lying if she said she wasn't nervous about facing her one friend who might still be holding a grudge.<p>

She found Elena seated at a far off booth, mindlessly swirling her finger around her glass of soda.

"Hey," Caroline said, startling Elena once she was at the table. She clasped the glass quickly before it tipped.

"Thanks," Elena said, looking nervously at the table…anywhere but at Caroline.

Caroline sat down with a sigh. Silence ensued as Elena started to pick at her cuticles.

"So…I'm leaving tomorrow."

Elena glanced up at her with what looked like sadness. At least that's what Caroline hoped it was.

"And I'm leaving with the Mikaelsons. Except Kol, he's smitten with Bonnie."

Elena gave her a small chuckle. "Yes…Kol has been rather persistent with her."

Another silence.

Caroline was about to speak, but Elena suddenly cut her to it. 'Look…you know I love you, right?"

Startled, Caroline nodded silently.

"I mean…you've been my best friend since 1st grade. I care about you so much and I want to support you in all that do…"

"But?" Caroline raised an eyebrow. There had to be a but.

"But nothing," Elena tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "Caroline, I don't know if I can ever forgive Klaus, but I want you to know that I trust you. If you say that he would never hurt you or try to use you for anything, then I want you to be happy with him. I can't bear the thought of losing you, Care."

Caroline stared in shock at her friend. Here was the one person who she thought would never be able to look at her again, and yet she was telling her she was beyond any anger. It startled her to no end. Moving out of her seat, she crossed over to where Elena sat and wrapped her arms around her friend.

"Thank you so much," she sighed with relief.

Elena hugged her back. "I just wanted you to know that I'll never turn my back on you. If you need anything, I'll always be there for you, okay?"

"Okay," Caroline laughed. She was silent before saying, "I do love him, Elena. You know…he kind of reminds me of Damon and Stefan. All three have done awful things, but they still chose to try and better themselves."

"Hmmm, yes I suppose so," Elena said softly, though Caroline sensed that she didn't want to put Klaus in the same category as Damon and Stefan.

"So is this goodbye then?" Elena asked after a moment.

"Yes, I believe so," Caroline replied softly. "At least for a year or something. I don't think I can last more than a year without seeing you and Bonnie.

The both stood up and hugged again. Tears came to both of the girls' eyes, realizing just how long they'd been friends.

"Caroline Forbes, the first one of us to leave the nest," Elena said. "Are you sure you have to leave so soon?"

"Yes, remember? Stefan wants Klaus out by tomorrow and where Klaus goes, I go."

Elena shook her head slowly. "You really do love him, don't you?"

Caroline smiled. "Yeah…yeah I do."

* * *

><p>After saying goodbye to her mom, which had been a very tearful conversation, Caroline quickly drove back to the Mikaelsons', anxious to get home to Klaus. He wasn't kidding when he said the more the marked each other, the more each would feel pain at being separated. She had only started to feel a tightness squeeze her chest and begin to travel down into her stomach. She also hadn't drunk any blood since the beginning of the day, making her feel weak.<p>

Once she arrived, she slammed the door to be greeted by silence.

_Klaus?!_

She breathed in relief when she heard him reply.

_I'm up the stairs, sweetheart._

She was in his…their room in a second, finding Klaus painting. He turned to face her with a light smile.

"You felt the pain too?"

Caroline nodded. "In my chest…then as I got in the car it felt like it was spreading."

"It's a good thing we leave tomorrow. Not as many chances for you to go running off," he teased before seeing how Caroline leaned on the door.

He was at her side in a second.

"Love, what is wrong?"

"Blood. I haven't had blood all day."

He cupped her face, giving her a stern look. "Caroline, you mean to tell me you went all day without blood?" Love, you need to take care of yourself. Stay here, I will go fetch you some."

Before she had even made it half way to their bed, he was back, carrying a glass of blood.

"Here darling, drink."

She took a sip of the blood, letting it tingle her taste buds. She smiled up at Klaus, letting him know she was okay.

He smiled back, kissing her on her forehead before walking back and sitting at his painting. It was of a forest, a path leading into it from its opening. Klaus had managed to capture the light outside of the forest, but as the path deepened the forest became eerie.

"Do you like it, love?

"Yes," Caroline replied, although her mind was elsewhere. The blood hadn't worked. Sure, it helped her hunger, but she still felt just as weak. Her sight, oddly enough, was focusing in on Klaus' neck. The thought of his delicious hybrid blood sent a shiver down her spine. Perhaps drinking his blood constantly was ruining the flavor of other bloods. All her hunger was now craving her lover's blood. She knew exactly what to do.

Caroline walked softly up behind Klaus. She knew he would hear her and in a moment, he turned.

"Caroli…" he stopped when he saw the hunger and lust in her eyes.

"The blood didn't help," she murmured softly, walking up to put her hands on his shoulders.

"Do you wish for another type?" he asked with confusion. His breathing hitched when her hands moved down his chest, holding his in a firm hug.

_I want yours._

He could hear the desire in her voice. Smirking, he tilted his head so his neck was in her full view.

_I'm all yours, love._

She leaned into his neck, taking in a deep breath. She could almost taste his blood on her tongue. Kissing his skin lovingly, her hand rose to hold his cheek, pressing him closer to her. Her tongue swept out across his neck, letting the skin moisten to her liking. She chuckled hearing Klaus' moan, before allowing her fangs to come and graze against him.

With a quick swoop, Caroline sunk her fangs into Klaus' neck, groaning as his blood rushed into her mouth. His blood was utterly amazing! The weakness and hunger she felt were vanishing as quickly as they had appeared. Grasping him closer to her chest, she drank greedily.

It felt like forever, but a few moments later, she felt Klaus lightly put his hand in her hair.

"Caroline, that's enough."

She could hear the softness in his voice, his way of letting her know he was weak, and she pulled back immediately. Her fangs quickly sank back into her gums, but she kissed and licked away at the blood on his neck, smiling as his wound healed.

"I'm sorry," she whispered in his ear. He turned and stood, grasping her into his own hug.

"If my blood is what keeps you strong, then you may never have to worry about taking from me, Caroline. Take whatever of mine you want."

She snuggled into his chest, loving the way he laid his cheek onto her head. "But why? Why does my body only accept yours?"

"It's the marking, love. The more we mark, the more closer we become. I am still fine with drinking blood that is not yours, but perhaps that may change."

"Is it bad for us?"

He took her chin and forced her to look at him.

"No. It simply makes our bond stronger, but if you wish to stop this, we do not have to mark each other for a while."

She saw the hint of sadness in her eyes and shook her head. "No, Klaus. You know, this also means that I must be with you much more. And I am perfectly okay with that!"

He chuckled and kissed her deeply, arching her back as he deepened it even further.

"I quite agree, darling."

* * *

><p>Rome was magnificent.<p>

They had left with too many bags to count. Most were from Rebekah, and surprisingly Elijah. He had too many suits he did not want to leave behind.

Klaus and Caroline remained on their best behavior throughout the flight. Knowing Elijah, he would have probably thrown himself through the jet window if they started another make out session in front of him. Rebekah, on the other hand, would have probably ripped off Klaus' head. With both these situations highly probable, Klaus and Caroline chose to be obedient.

Later on, the limo was sent off to deliver their belongings to their rented home. Klaus smiled down at Caroline, who gapped in awe at the city around her.

"Klaus, this is…it's…"

"Beautiful, magnificent, stunning, spectacular?"

"All of those!" Caroline finally turned to look at him. He still felt his heart burst with affection when her bright blue eyes met his. He could never imagine ever getting tired of them.

"SMILE!" shouted a voice behind them.

Turning, they blinked in surprise as Rebekah snapped a photo of them. Briefly looking at the picture, she sighed.

"Next time, try and smile. Anyway, we're here. Let's go see some of Italy's treasures! Since Nik is only giving us a month with him and Caroline."

"And you best be thankful for it. Now Elijah, you're the one who adores Italy more than anything, why don't you lead the way?"

Elijah chuckled and faced Caroline. "The Colosseum?"

Caroline shrugged, grabbing Klaus' hand. "Lead the way!"

"This is incredible! I can't believe I didn't just jump into your arms and allow you to take me here when you offered," said a dazzled Caroline as they walked around the ancient building.

"Dearest girl, that would have been very out of character for you."

She sighed. "Yes, I suppose so."

"SMILE!"

This time they were ready as Rebekah caught a photo of Caroline, Klaus, and Elijah at the foot of the Colosseum.

Elijah, to Caroline's surprise, had never been so excited. He circled the structure at least five times during the tour and even stole Rebekah's camera to snap a few pictures.

"Last time I was here, they didn't have cameras," was his excuse when asked.

They stayed for another hour, even sitting on the ground just to simply enjoy the view. Klaus braided Caroline's hair, much to the others' surprise. Rebekah was the first to get up.

"I think I'll go find a quick snack. The more tourists, the better," she said gazing at the many humans around her.

"Don't make a mess, Bekah," chided Caroline. The blonde gave her an incredulous look.

"Obviously," she rolled her eyes and was off in the crowd in seconds. Klaus looked at Caroline, reminded by Rebekah of Caroline's eating issue.

"Hungry, love?" he asked her with concern. Her head leaned against his chest in contentment, his hands massaging her arms.

"Yes, but not in the way you mean," turning to Elijah she said, "Elijah, what's the best pasta place in this city?"

Elijah immediately was at his feet, happy to be off the ground. "I know just the place."

* * *

><p>"Oh, Klaus, can we stay here forever?!" Caroline sighed as he lay in bed next to her. She held her belly in stuffed agony. She felt pregnant from all the pasta she had eaten.<p>

He chuckled, kissing her nose. "Sweetheart, you said almost the same thing when we were in Paris. We have so many cities to see and explore, love. And not even half of them are all in Europe! I still have to take you to Tokyo, Sydney, Dubai, Seoul, New York…"

"And LA! Don't forget LA!"

"See, love? You don't really want to stay here forever," he rolled on top of her, raising his body as to not crush her. He pressed light kisses down her chest, liking the way she sighed as his lips met her skin.

"I can't believe this…"

"Can't believe what darling?" He lifted his face to look down at her blissful one.

"That I'm here with you of all people and I could not be happier about it."

He looked down at her in silent awe. Her hair splayed out around her face like a halo. Her eyes glittered with happiness. Her smile lit up the room. And she loved him.

"I love you," he said sincerely and with all his dead heart. Her giggle turned to a moan when his lips hungrily found hers and he showed her all the love that he had for her…only her. All those months of waiting and she was finally his. And he was hers. They belonged together and there was absolutely no one who could say otherwise.

"I love you, too," she whispered and those three words had never been said by her with such honesty.

_The End_

* * *

><p><strong>It's over! -sobs- Guys, this was my first fan fiction and now it's done! -wailing- Well, not technically since I have an epilogue coming, but still<strong>

**Thank you all so much for sticking with me and Klaus and Caroline till the end! I loved every review (heck even the negative ones) and your support really helped me through so much of the writing. You guys are beautiful people, you know that? I know that because you support Klaroline, the most beautiful ship that has ever almost set sail! And that right there…(cue One Direction) that's what makes you beautiful!**

**Haha, sorry it's late and I'm getting cheesy! Thank you so much everyone and check out my other two stories if you want!**

**Follow me on tumblr for more updates on my other stories: misselizathornton**


	24. One Year later

**Wow guys...I honestly can't believe its over! I want to thank each and every one of you for your consistent support and love. It really meant the world to me. **_  
><em>

**This isn't edited too well because it's late, but I hope you all enjoy it! And who knows, one day there might be a sequel!**

**(I need October 11th NOW!)**

* * *

><p><em> One year later<em>

They get a lot accomplished in simply one year.

Caroline ached to see Chloe again, so they headed back to London. Chloe nearly cried with joy upon learning Klaus and Caroline were a couple. Even with Chloe's generous hospitality, Klaus insisted they stay only a week and soon they flew to Spain. He took her to Barcelona, then onto Zaragoza. From there, they traveled down south to Madrid and Toledo, where they stayed for a while because Caroline adored the culture and the people. Finally he took her to Seville and they somehow landed right on the coast in Gibraltar. And only half a year had gone by.

One morning she woke up to see the beautiful view of the sun rising over the water from their hotel window. Klaus' body is pressed to her back, his arm wrapped possessively around her. She swore there was no better thing in the world then to wake up in Klaus' arms.

As silent as a mouse, she wiggled her way out from his arms, secretly adoring the way his arm hugged tighter around her. She made it out from underneath him, giggling at how he mumbled something under his breath and grasped helplessly at the empty sheets where she just a moment ago lay.

Her lips met his, his mouth resting in a reassured smile.

"I'll be back soon," she whispered. It was early and she knew that the beach wouldn't be empty for so long. And it didn't hurt that her lover was a deep sleeper.

Pulling on Klaus' tee and a pair of shorts, she crossed over the room to the balcony and hopped down, landing lightly on the sandy beach below. Running her fingers through the floury sand, she smiled gleefully, before racing down to the water. She adored the beach. It was one of the few places where she felt absolutely free and peaceful. Seeing a far off lighthouse, she resolved to walk to it and began to slowly walk, kicking her feet in the waves that rolled onto the sand. It was then, that Caroline finally allowed herself to ponder about life back home.

_Even though the life her and Klaus lived was paradise, her friends back at home were facing their own horrors._

_Elena was a vampire. What made it worse was that she had died drowning in her car at Wickery Bridge, the same place where her parent drowned. From what she had heard, Matt was also in the car and when Stefan was trying to pull Elena out, she had forced Stefan to save Matt, thus Elena had drowned. Damon's blood had somehow been in Elena's system, something Caroline hadn't quite heard directly as she was crying over the phone too loudly. Elena had decided to transition. Klaus hadn't said a word, but held her as she cried on the phone and talked to Stefan, who had said that it would safer to not come and make Elena more anxious. Damon and Stefan were having enough trouble as it was teaching her the ropes._

_When Stefan hung up the phone, Caroline threw her cell at the wall, letting it crash as she sobbed even harder. _

"_Caroline, shhh! Sweetheart…" Klaus turned her over and hugged her tightly to his body, letting her tears soak his shirt._

"_Sh..She never wanted this…" Caroline finally said after a while, her body hanging limply in his arms and her face glistening with tears. "She wanted to get married one day and have a few kids. She even…even told what their names were going to be," she said with a watery laugh. Klaus lifted her up and laid her on the bed, allowing her to cuddle up and lay her head on his chest._

"_I guess I feel like I should be happy…you know because she and I will have eternity to be friends…but she's never going to be the same," a few more tears fell and Klaus held her tighter._

"_Aren't you going to say something?" she asked after a few moments of more silence. His silence scared her. "Are you upset because you won't have her to make hybrids?"_

"_Caroline, you know I never meant to do that ever again once you became mine," he said with a small air of offense._

"_I'm sorry," muttered Caroline, but he wasn't finished._

"_I was just thinking that none of us wanted this. You surely didn't, my siblings and I never imagined living the way we do now…I'm just sorry that you have to see your friend go through something you know is so horrid."_

_She wished deep down that Klaus cared for Elena as much as she did, but she knew that Klaus could never feel full compassion for his doppelganger. But at least he tried…and that's all she asked for._

Caroline shook her head. It probably wasn't good to dwell on such thoughts. She didn't want Klaus to feel her grief forever.

She did, however, feel an unnatural tightness in her chest. She looked at her whereabouts and realized she was almost right below the lighthouse. Whilst in her thoughts, she had walked too far away from the hotel.

"Shit," she muttered. This is exactly what Klaus had told her _not _to do. With their bond, the farther away from each other they were, the more pain they would feel…and the pain would be magnified for their partner. Klaus would probably be waking up in pain right now, wondering where the hell she was.

She turned around, intent on getting back to the hotel, when she heard his distinct voice in her mind.

_Caroline!_

He sounded scared. Besides the pain in her chest, she could now also feel his anger and vexation at her not taking heed of his words.

"Caroline!"

She only had a moment to open her mouth when a body hit her full on the back and strong arms turned her around. She gasped when Klaus' mouth fell harshly onto hers, shivering when she heard him moan.

"You fool. You beautiful fool," he whispered into her mouth, before kissing her again. His hands swept over her body, lifting her legs around his waist so he could hold her closer. The pain in her chest was absolutely gone.

_Do you understand now, imp?_

She shivered at the intensity and anger of his voice. She nodded frantically, taking his head into her hands. She stared at him, hating that she had made him feel so lost.

_All I wanted was to take a look around. I'm so sorry. I didn't understand._

He leaned his head down against her forehead, breathing in deeply. "I think you have another apology to make, love…"

She looked at him with confusion.

"Ummm…I'm sorry that I'm such an idiot?"

He chuckled, but shook his head. He leaned down so his voice was right at her ear. "It really hurts a man's pride when he wakes to find his lady missing…"

Caroline chilled at the threat in his voice, but lifted up her face to kiss him. "Do I get a punishment?"

Klaus raised an eyebrow and smiled that devilish smile only he could do. "Only for the naughtiest girls," and in a flash, he was running back down the beach, grasping Caroline to him as he raced back to the place where a ravishing punishment awaited.

* * *

><p>Kol and Bonnie are seated on Bonnie's couch, sharing a bowl of kettle corn and watching a movie. To Bonnie's relief, Kol hadn't brought up the topic of Elena once he came over. She needed time to be away from the Salvatores and even Elena for a bit after the drama and Kol was her best escape. He only hugged her once he came into the house, letting her know that he understood, before pulling out a few movies and letting her take the lead.<p>

They sat in silence the entire first movie, both having much to say, but neither knowing exactly how to begin. Bonnie was the first one to speak, after the movie ended.

"Elena is different."

Kol turned to look at her, but he only showed sadness…to her surprise.

"I know."

"I know she's a vampire now and I'm trying to understand that she's never going to be the same…but she's too different. She doesn't want to see me as much, she just stays locked up in her room with Stefan, Damon, or Jeremy…just talking to them. She told me once that Stefan takes her hunting at night, sometimes at day. I made her a daylight ring so she can walk in the sun, but other than that she doesn't seem like she wants to see me…" Bonnie stopped talking. It was too much, letting it all out.

Kol shifted closer to her from his position. For the first time, he's not thinking about making her uncomfortable or trying to woo her. He wanted to ease her pain, rid it from her body like a disease.

"She might be like that for some time, Bonnie. Everything she's feeling is being magnified. She's probably feeling insecure, sad, frustrated…she feels like her whole world is crashing down. Just know that she loves you. You are still her best friend and soon the pieces will slowly fall back into place."

To his surprise, Bonnie's head fell lightly onto his shoulder.

"Thanks Kol. I needed to talk to somebody."

He smiled, looking down at the dark beauty. Who knew that one day he would fancy a witch?

"You're welcome, Miss Bennett."

She turned to stare at him, his eyes already looking down adoringly at her. They stare at each other for what feels like forever, until Bonnie does the unthinkable.

She kisses him.

He doesn't even know it happened until Bonnie cupped his cheek and she's kissing him again, her lips hesitantly tasting his. Through his shock, he naturally kisses back, relishing the way she smiled contently when his hand slid up her side. Her dark skin was just as smooth as it looked. His fingers lightly traced her skin as they hesitantly kissed each other a little more passionately, Bonnie sweeping her tongue along his lower lip.

His lips are on her neck when he stops, smirking when Bonnie moans in frustration.

"Are you sure you want this, Bonnie? Once this is over, I'm fairly sure there's no going back."

She growled, pushing him down on the couch so she's straddling him. "Positive," she whispers. She's done resisting him.

When she stripped off her shirt, that's all the answer he needs. And Bonnie Bennett loses herself to the wonders of Kol Mikaelson.

* * *

><p>Klaus shut off his phone with a heavy laugh. "Caroline, I have some…"<p>

"Klaus, I'm a vampire, I heard the whole thing."

So Bonnie and Kol were a couple. She thought she would never see the day that Bonnie gave herself to Kol, but life did have a thing of messing up her beliefs.

"I must say Kol sounded very happy," Klaus commented indifferently. To Caroline, however, she could feel how happy he was for his brother. Another Mikaleson was finally having some luck.

Klaus' hands started to reach under the back of Caroline's shirt, resulting in Caroline squirming like a child.

"Klaus, seriously? Can you last one day without being horny?"

"You're one to talk, sweetheart. I want to see your scar."

Caroline silenced at that, allowing Klaus to lift the back of her shirt. She felt his fingers trace the scar tissue on her back, her permanent reminder of her first epic survival story.

"It looks the same, doesn't it?" She asked sadly, still not used to the idea of having a scar that ugly for the rest of her life.

She felt his lips on it and heard his loving voice again.

_It's still just as heroic looking as when I first saw it. Are you sure you still want to do this, love?_

She turned to him and kissed him full on the mouth. _I'm sure._

* * *

><p>They landed in Athens in the late morning, giving them time to send their belongings off and stroll down the pathway in the woods.<p>

"Do you think it's still there?" Caroline asked, unconsciously squeezing Klaus' hand tightly.

"I _know _it's still there, love," he reassured her. He couldn't believe that she was brave enough to come back to the city were her nightmare had come to life. How could it be possible to love her more and more every day?

They found the clearing soon enough. Caroline let go of Klaus' hand, walking slowly to where the grave lay, hidden to all but her and those who had been with her that day.

Klaus watched her sit down next to it. She smiled and began to talk. Klaus turned away, letting her have her privacy.

When she came back, there were tears in her eyes, but she smiled up at Klaus with a happy gaze.

"I did what I wanted to do," she said simply, holding out her hand for him. Klaus shook his head and she frowned in question.

"I wish to say a few words too," he responded and walked to gaze down at the grave. The flowers lay dead on top of it, but still looked beautiful under the bright sun.

"I hope you are with your family. I, of all people, would understand how much they mean to you. Rest in peace, Dominic. And thank you…thank you for saving my Caroline."

He took Caroline's hand, laying a kiss to it when a single tear dropped down her cheek. And with a last glance, he led her away from the past and into her future.

For she still had so much of the world to see.

**The End. For reals :(**

* * *

><p><strong>THANK YOU! Reviews for my last chapter?! Lol, look at me begging :P<strong>

**misselizathornton on tumblr**


End file.
